Monochromatic Hues
by QuietSilence
Summary: What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares dead into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC. Cover-art owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided since my other OC story is T-rated (when I intended to make it M-rated), I'll a new M-rated story. Ironic how this was suppose to be the T-rated one. Anyways, the beginning will focus more so on Tsuna and the Vongola to give perceptive on the setting. I also hope I don't come off as preachy as that is not my intention. (^ㅅ^) Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

The world is not one thing. It isn't beautiful nor is it horrifying. It has its moments of clarity in which it collects itself, and the moments in which it falls. Life is a game and yet it isn't.

 _Do you understand?_

The world isn't black, white, or grey. It's everything. All the shades in between, all the invisible colours not to be seen, it just isn't a single thing.

And so is my life. Some may call it heresy, some may call it torn, and some may call it offensive to their very being. But is it wrong to not decide? To try and comprehend all the facts and never choose in fear of being wrong from the opinions of others?

My religion, my race, my gender, my class, my exterior, my interior, my abilities, my flaws, my strengths, and my society all stem from what? Does the blatant differences make me indecisive or accepting of those differences?

 _Just who am I exactly to me and to you?_

* * *

It was a bright day in Italy as the vast sky stretched across the land, surveying those under its protection. Clear and not a single cloud in sight, the civilians of the land went about their daily tasks. Workers did their jobs, the children played, the students slacked off, and the adults had riveting conversations.

Like any other normal human being, they went about their business; some doing what they wished, some forced, and some in between. All within their confines that society created, they obeyed the law of the land, made by a higher being, controlled by man.

That is except the underbelly of the world- specifically a young Japanese male full of innocence and naivety. An ironic outcome was to be expected of this sky in the underworld. Even through his toughest trials of loss, confusion, and hopelessness the young boy was still able to stay bright and kind.

Although, if white touches just a small pit of black, would it change? When the young boy sees the world full of murder, rape, trafficking, experimentation, addictions, and seduction, will he change? Will he break down? Or will he get stronger? Will he be able to overcome it like his other trials?

* * *

The young to-be Don of the Vongola family sat at his desk, readying himself for the harsh day to come. The one named Sawada Tsunayoshi held a slick ink pen in his hand, the nib silkily gliding across the papers as he signed documents.

Puberty didn't just hit Tsuna, no, it fired a fucking heat-seeking missile at him. His voice and demeanor became calmer but still held his jumpiness at stressful times. He grew up almost as tall as his male guardians (his petit structure was one trait in which he wished he didn't get from his mother) and had gotten a much toner body with years of training. Not to mention he lost his 'Dame-ness' with the help of his tutor, Reborn. No longer did he have his baby fat, but he still had some child-like innocence attached to him.

His eyes narrowed through time and the faintest of crease between his brows grew- no doubt thanks to his destructive guardians. However he still held large eyes full of kindness and forgiveness. He was a sky after all. But, even five years later since his biggest challenge, freeing his Arcobaleno friends from their curse, he has still yet to meet the true face of the mafia.

Tsuna held his pen tighter and tighter as his grip was starting to loosen and his wrists started to send painful stings to him. His eyes and hands twitched, as he signed his signature on each documents full of trade information, approvals he needed to look over, and renewals for alliances. After finally signing the last contract for the morning, he sighed in relief and put the pen back in its carrier.

He relaxed his arms and stretched, hearing satisfying pops. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he leaned on his chair. He looked out the twin glass windows next to him and stared into the horizon. A wave of nostalgia swept through him as he wished he was outside, goofing off like his younger days. But atlas that wasn't possible anymore.

Responsibilities of the famiglia came before his own comfort. Sometimes he wished he could just abandon all this duties, even better, finally destroy the vile mafia as the Neo Vongola Primo. It wasn't that he wasn't appreciative of the power he held; no he was more than thankful.

He was staying at one of the central Vongola headquarters with his friends and guardians in Venice, Italy. His room and office was both modern but still held some respects for the first and second generation Vongolas' Old Italian style. His meals were perfection, although nothing could even begin to compare with his mother's cooking. Not to mention the good servants that catered to his every will (although he was still uneasy about so many people pampering him).

But the problem lied in the reason why he could afford such things. His status. Both a blessing and a curse, either way he still had an image to maintain.

To his friends he was still their kind and inviting sky even through the times. To his enemies he was a young powerhouse don who was too naïve and forgiving. And perfect to take advantage of. But the stronger famiglias fearfully knew that if the thought even reached their minds, they whole family will be hunted and executed. However despite the underworld's rumours, Tsuna still refused to kill, to bribe, and to steal. He promised to destroy the current mafia and he would do so.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and stared at his storm and long time friend, Gokudera Hayato, whom he finally calls by his first name.

"Hello Hayato-kun," he said smiling. The sight of his family always made him smile, no matter how much property damage they caused- or at least on the inside. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yes Juudaime!" he replied happily, "Everything went exactly as planned! Here you go Juudaime, the mission report."

'And yet another thing I have to look over,' thought Tsuna tiredly as he took the stacks of paper off of Gokudera's hands.

He felt the weight of the papers in his hands as looked at the sheer amount of papers he held in his hands. "Hayato-kun?"

"Yes Juudaime?"

"I told you, you don't need to write this much." Tsuna quickly skimmed the report stock full of detailed information.

Like he expected from his most analogical friend, he didn't miss a single thing in his report. From the detailed layout of the mansion to the meals served, Tsuna even found pages containing what kind of suit the other mafia don wore.

"I apologize!" Gokudera said guiltily. But guilt quickly turned into resolve. "I promise to revise a better version for you this instant!"

Tsuna shook his head as he thought back on how much his friend has stayed the same. He defiantly became much more mature, but not as much as his ten years later self. He still held everything he said to heart and was still a puppy, however at least he doesn't offer to end his life anymore…

"It's alright Hayato-kun. Please stop bowing. I thought we were over this phase already."

Gokudera smiled. "As expected of Juudaime, so kind!"

Tsuna gave an amused chuckle as he caught up with his friend. It was about a month since he last saw him because Gokudera had a trade mission with the biggest mafia in South Korea. They were one of the most famous exporters of technology and were one the most secretive famiglias in the world besides the Vongola.

The mission was going well and he was expected to come back within two weeks since he was deployed, but the don of the syndicate was targeted by another famiglia. Thus, Gokudera volunteered to stay behind (much to Tsuna's protest) to aid in the protection in the hopes of an alliance.

* * *

As they were talking, a familiar laugh followed by an extreme cheer rang through the halls. Gokudera scowled lightly knowing who they were as Tsuna just quietly chuckled at his friend's usual behavior.

The door to Tsuna's office flung open as two tall figures stood in front of it. One was his other long time friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. Like his younger self, he never lost his smile. But more like his ten years later self, he matured and got even more teasing towards Gokudera with his antics. But no fight ever got too serious as he knew the fine line between teasing and hurting- like a rain should.

"Yo! Hayato I heard you were back!" Yamamoto greeted happily.

Gokudera retaliated angrily. "Shut up, Yamamoto! And how many damn times did I tell you to stop calling me by my first name!?"

"Aww… A month later and you still haven't called me by my first name!" Yamamoto said laughing.

"THAT'S EXTREMELY RIGHT! REAL MEN CALL EACH OTHER WITH THEIR TRUE NAMES! WE DON'T HIDE WE GO STRAIGHT!"

Of course, you could never forget Sagasawa Ryohei, the gracious sun of the family. Although notably much quieter (and smarter), the sun never dimmed once throughout the years.

"Shut up Sagasawa! Control your fucking volume! Juudaime is tired!"

Tsuna rubbed his temples not even trying to break up the fight. 'Hayato yet your volume…'

"Maa, maa Hayato. Why don't we all get along, ne?" Yamamoto said as he swung his arms around Gokudera's shoulders. In which the other party scowled in distaste.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you cocky bastard!?"

"OI! HAYATO! LET'S SETTLE IT WITH SOME EXTREME SPARRING!" Ryohei said, balling his fists and his eyes shimmering in the prospects of a 'friendly' spar.

Blinded by the two annoyances, Gokudera agreed, pulling his dynamites out. "Bring it on Sagasawa! Then maybe you'll shut that damn loud mouth of yours!"

Unnoticed by the three, Tsuna had already left his office knowing full well the fight was unavoidable. Honestly there was no point in trying to salvage anything. He tried countless times but there wasn't a single insistence where he was able to stop them without collateral damage. At least this way he can punish them all later and he can leave without his heart being torn to shreds like his furniture (and the entire section of the mansion). Though either way, he'll get another painful 'lesson' with Reborn for not 'controlling his family like a proper boss should.'

* * *

Tsuna roamed the hallways with no particular destination in sight. He passed by the servants giving him a respectful bow as he smiled gently back at them. He wanted to talk and catch up with his family, sure, but not without insurance.

So until then, he needed some time alone. For once, with the morning paperwork finished for now, he was free to do whatever he wanted until noon.

So Tsuna decided it was high time to go outside and embrace the beautiful and rich cultures of Italy. Why? Because he haven't even stepped a single foot out of the mansion in the time he was here and he was slowly starting to go stir-crazy.

* * *

So he took his necessities and put on his disguise. A bleached blonde dye was applied to his hair as he took fake prescription glasses with thick frames and put them on. He changed out of his slick black suit and changed into more modern clothing- although, it was still bullet-proof and had many pockets for weapons.

For once Tsuna felt like Hibari, able to pull weapons out of thin air. The clothing even had cloth fibre wiring attached to so it would get through any metal detectors and go over any signals from the enemy (courteous of Spanner and Shoichi). No precautions should be looked over as mere speculation after all.

He put his gloves in his slightly loose pants and stashed all his perishable gear into his bullet-proof backpack. He attached all his rings on the Mammon chain hung it around his neck below his white shirt.

Being able to control his flames without pills now, he didn't need Spanner's contact lenses, but Tsuna preferred to have them on. Not only did it help and reassure him, it was also a gift his friend gave him so there was no way he'll not use it. Even the crayon doodled picture Lambo gave him as a present last year was hung in his room (he awarded Lambo 60 points for effort, not skill).

After checking himself in the mirror one more time, he smiled at his handiwork. After all, one of the first things Reborn taught him after he moved to Italy was about good disguises. Of course his weren't nearly as good as Reborn's but he was able to get a passing mark from him- which is more than he'll ever get.

* * *

He silently, utilizing his hyper intuition, avoided all the cameras and security to sneak out of the Vongola mansion. If his guardians knew that he went outside without a guard to protect him, he was sure Gokudera at the very least, would cry because he wasn't competent enough. But if he were to tell them, then they would want to tag along as Tsuna is incapable of saying no (as per Fuuta's rankings). And that would lead him to paying off the entire town for the destruction that his guardians would've caused, and no one wants that situation again.

When he arrived in one of the closest towns to the Vongola mansion, he didn't feel anyone chase him. But of course, like he expected, he saw many people looking his way. He merely smiled back at them.

The townsfolk were enamored by his charms, from his innocent smile to his down-right gorgeous figure. Many stopped their daily tasks to get a glimpse of the man. There were even some whispers about how they were determined to have their bones buried in this very land. But of course being as oblivious as he was, Tsuna thought the attention he was drawing was only because he looked like a foreigner (which to their credit, he was).

In no time, a swarm of people not-so-subtly crowded around him. Tsuna felt squished and suffocated as he kept his gentleman persona. These were one of the few times where he could sympathize with his aloof Cloud guardian, Hibari. Feeling evil intent in the air, he quickly weaved his way out of the crowd hoping that no has noticed. And thankfully, no one did. He wouldn't be the student of the World's Greatest Hitman if he couldn't. Besides, Reborn would've killed him if he found out he couldn't escape some nosy civilians.

However, since Tsuna has never been through the town before, he let his hyper intuition guide him. Over five years of training later he finally learned to embrace his linage instead of constantly denying it. He didn't know where his intuition would lead him, but he could sense something pulling him into that direction. He didn't know why, but his senses sure did.

Going through the narrow streets and maze-like alleyways, he arrived at his destination. Then he surprisingly realized that he was walking for over three hours. Having not used to walking for such a long time in quite a while, his legs gave in.

'Reborn is going to kill me if he finds out that I've been slacking in my training,' he thought.

Although he had training and sparred with his guardians regularly when time allowed, nowadays his life was more diplomatically focused and he rarely had the time to go out. And besides, without Reborn he trained in speed and power not endurance.

He tried to go back, but the labyrinth that was the Venetian city prevented him. Not to mention that for some reason his hyper intuition only led him to the same exact place. He gave up trying to battle his instincts and followed it until he reached the edge of the land.

From here, he could see almost the entire city. The plane was flat, but from where he was located, it was at a higher elevation than the rest of Venice.

* * *

After his hyper intuition stopped bugging him, he went to a nearby café and got a cup of java. Being with Reborn for so long, his love of coffee definitely rubbed off on him, especially during those harsher nights with too much paperwork.

After the waitress gave him his cup, he smiled and thanked her. She immediately swooned but Tsuna didn't notice and went to get his seat in a semi-private room. This café was perfect, everyone was in their own little world and he didn't have others bothering him at his moment of peace.

He relaxed in his seat taking in his environment. The café was quite small and isolated from the rest of town but had an incredible view of the nature's sky. The theme of this café was quite odd as it was entirely monochrome, yet was painted in an elegant aura. The café's decorations were straight and to the point, having distinctive lines between each shades and shapes.

In here, he felt as if could blend into normal society without thinking of Spartan tutors, the mafia, or paperwork.

 _Simplicity._

He relaxed, humming in contentment on the cushioned seat as he let the warmth of the coffee circulate throughout his body. The enticing scent was enough to make him fall asleep, but of course he was in public with no one to take care of him. He closed his eyes, letting the silky wave of steam kiss his lips.

He took a small sip, surprised that the coffee was still at the perfect temperature. The taste was mostly bitter but had a subtle sweetness to it. He smiled as he graciously drank the whole cup.

It was then that Tsuna contemplated if he should invite Reborn here. On one hand, the un-cursed Hitman was his friend and ironically the closest thing he had to a father figure. On the other hand, if he was to introduce anyone of his friends about this café, he wouldn't have that quiet time he so rightfully deserved. Not to mention this café would be blown to bits from the aftermath of his guardian's fights.

He chose the latter and ordered another cup of coffee from the cashier. Receiving his second cup, he happily returned to his seat. That is until an angry man pushed who seemed to be his girlfriend and accidentally spilled his coffee all over her.

* * *

The entire section of the café took a look at the commotion but turned back to their own little world after they saw what they wanted.

Tsuna immediately rushed in and helped. Dabbing the burning liquid off her reddening skin with a paper napkin. "I apologize! I didn't mean to-"

The woman shook her head as liquid dripped off her face. "It's not your fault. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She quickly left to the café bathroom as a trail of coffee followed her. Tsuna cursed his luck and turned to the shocked assumed to-be boyfriend.

"Don't you think you need to check on your lady?" Tsuna said concerned. He was about to apologize to him until he heard the man's reply.

"Che. Like I need to check on that whore. She's better off getting pity from strangers than someone such as I."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. It certainly wasn't his first time hearing the word (no doubt thanks to Xanxus or Gokudera), but people in public usually watched what they said (though his guardians begged to differ). So to have someone so negatively blunt was eye-opening.

"I don't know what she did, but calling someone a… whore isn't very cordial. Especially in a public setting."

Even using the word made his mouth feel dirty. Public humiliation was defiantly Tsuna's worst nightmare and one thing that he had absolutely no tolerance or mercy for. Having experienced it himself numerous times in the past, he couldn't stand for anyone who committed it.

"Look kid. Just get out of my way. I'm leaving," he said pushing Tsuna with his shoulder.

"But-"

"Tell her to pay the bill with her filthy whore money."

With that said, the man left the café as the area turned silent. An uncomfortable annoyance bubbled up inside him as he thought of the rudeness of the man. Nevertheless, he shook off the feeling for now and walked towards the front.

Tsuna went up to the store manager and apologized for the mess on the behalf of the woman and the rude man. The store manager was defiantly not ecstatic, but he nevertheless said he'll take care of the mess. Including a new cup for him in compensation for his old one.

Tsuna thanked the man and got his cup, returning to his seat. As he took a sip, he looked in the direction of the restrooms and had gotten worried for the lady. He walked up to the women's bathroom and knocked on the door that read, 'occupied.'

Tsuna cleared his throat and knocked again. "E-Excuse me? Are you alright? Do you require anything?"

There was no reply but he could hear the sound of rushing water. He furred his brows as he leaned next to the door. He crossed his arms and waited until he heard the water stop.

* * *

He got off the wall and knocked on the door again. "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

He heard footsteps as the lady on the other side replied. "Yes, I'm quite alright." Her voice was muffled by the door and echoed.

"Do you require anything? I could go get them for you if you'd like."

"N-No thank you…"

"You got burned didn't you?"

"Well, yes but it's alright, they don't hurt anymore."

Tsuna sighed. He had expert knowledge on burns from his family. "Please stay here, I'll be back in a moment. Also if you did get burned, keep applying cold water to the area. It may not hurt now, but it'll come back as a blister or worse. I'll be back."

* * *

Tsuna got all his things and rushed out of the café using subtle flames to accelerate him. Heading towards the nearest clothing store, he purchased a large tunic and a skirt with a leather belt. Since he didn't know her exact size, these baggy, adjustable clothes were the best options. How does the great mafia don know so much? Easy. Reborn and endless cosplay rants from Haru.

Honestly, Tsuna questioned himself. He knew that he wasn't a person to leave a helpless person stranded, but to think he would go to these lengths for a complete stranger. But since his hyper intuition suggested it, he gladly followed.

He rushed back to the café, all within ten minutes and ran to the bathroom door that read, 'occupied. '

* * *

He heard the sounds of soft running water but was unsure if she was still there so he knocked. "E-Excuse me?"

The sound disappeared. "O-Oh? You're back," she said from the other side.

"Yes, do you mind if you open the door?"

"I-I can't." Tsuna can hear the embarrassment in her voice. "I'm not the most _presentable_ right now. If you know what I 'm implying."

Tsuna guessed what she was trying to say. "If you're worried about catching a cold, I've gotten you new clothing. So please open the door."

"…I'll open up just a little but please don't peek. I'm not clothed much right now."

If this was his younger self, he definitely would've passed out by now. Instead the faintest of red dusted his cheeks. "I-I'm aware."

The door opened and through the small silver, he passed the white store bag to her as she graciously accepted.

Tsuna went back to his seat and waited until the girl came out. He nervously tapped the counter hoping that she'll be fine.

* * *

After what seemed to be about 15 minutes, the girl came out wearing the brand new clothes. When he saw her looking around, he waved his hand smiled. She walked his way and sat down across him.

"I'm sure you need medication. That was fresh coffee I spilled on you," Tsuna said, his voice laced in concern.

She shook her head and puffed her clothes for emphasis. "No it isn't your fault. I know that wearing drenched heated clothes over a burn is bad so I'm grateful for these. Thank you."

Tsuna smiled but could sense her suspicion. He ordered two cups of coffee for the both of them in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"No problem, as a friend of mine would say, that was extremely rude!" He puffed out his chest and wrinkled his forehead like Ryohei except his voice was much more pleasant to the ears.

She finally cracked a smile, but Tsuna could still see her stiff posture. "If I may, why did that man do that?"

She glanced away slightly and sighed. "Difference of opinions."

Tsuna was dumbfounded. "E-Excuse me?" He blinked several times and gave her thoughtful look. "If you'd like to talk about it, I'm more than willing to listen."

If Tsuna was completely honest, he utilized his sky flames to keep her at ease.

* * *

The girl was no doubt surprised that such a man existed. In a place where everything was so monochrome, he managed blend the colours together. And somehow she instantly released all her nerves and gave a bitter smile of trust.

She sipped her hot drink and let the steam run over her skin. "My boyf- well, ex-boyfriend asked me what I thought about nations starting to legalize homosexuality for gender equality. Please don't ask why, we both have degrees in law so political debates are our favourite subject to talk about."

"Oh, I-I see…?"

Her sadness slowly turned into a nonchalant tone with underlining hints of annoyance. "We both had our differences but I guess close-minded conservative thinking was his opinion and mine didn't agree with him. Even though like him, I don't exactly favour the prospects of gay marriage, I told him that people who do agree with the thought are completely fine. They are entitled to their own opinion like his or mine."

She let out a bitter snort. "Then he called me a heretic and accused me of being unfaithful with my friends- who are girls by the way. Then his logic turned me into a cheating lesbian to a cheating whore. He said that the only people who think like me are the ones disguising their sins. I called out his bullshit stating that people who are pro-same sex marriage are humans and have their own opinions. As well as me understanding both points of view are crucial to coming to a final verdict. I wanted to understand both sides and he wanted to separate them."

Tsuna kept a calm demeanor (thanks to years of Reborn's mafia etiquette lessons), but on the inside he was nervous and fidgeting. Never had he experienced a personality likes her's. Most of his companions never talked and would destroy anything in sight when they were ticked off. Needless to say, he associated with the most eccentric people on the planet. So meeting someone who was _socially_ logical and willing to talk was refreshing yet quiet nerve-wrecking.

'This is a civilian. A person not associated with the mafia… It's been so long. I wonder if all normal people talk their problems out instead of trying to bash the other's brains to assert dominance.'

* * *

Tsuna nodded as she continued to talk about her way of thinking. Not only did she express all her thoughts without hesitation, she was also a walking contradiction like him. Both of them choose to balance themselves on the middle of the coin, even when one side would try and tip them over.

Not to mention, he learned of her very… blunt opinions, but also her gentle understanding for the opposing side of her arguments. She had her own thoughts and beliefs she stood up for and would refuse to stand any lower. Yet, she would take the other parties' opinions into thoughtful consideration.

From what he'd observed, she stood in the middle of the spectrum- sometimes leaning towards one side more than the other, but never completely.

She, a person who would rather stick to her own morals even if her own opinion decided against it and Tsuna, who was the don of a mafia famiglia, but refused to continue in their immoral ways. Both were a contradiction to their own opinions, society, and environment.

* * *

As she finished her story, she raised a brow. "By the way, why would someone like you talk to me in a place like this?"

Tsuna was confused. "Someone like me?" Was he that unappealing?

"I meant why someone with a colourful personality like yours would would come to a one-tone café like this and help a stranger."

Tsuna still didn't understand. What was so weird about helping someone who needed help? "I still don't understand…? What part of me do you think I'm flawed?"

"I don't know if you're cocky, stupid, naïve, or modest." She placed her cup back on the counter and sighed. "I'm not talking about a flaw, everyone has those. I meant that it's a natural and normal reaction for humans to avoid any forms of confrontation. It's normal human behavior. Especially in this day and age where we're so humanly disconnected. Though, I do understand why. In a place where the walls are painted in only one colour, you repainted them and create a latter. You managed to disrupt the stationary societal peace."

Tsuna flinched for a second, suddenly his Cloud guardian flashing before his eyes. He rubbed his eyelids, and smiled nervously. "I hope that's not offensive in way."

She chuckled through her nose. "No it isn't. Quite the feat actually. Meeting someone with respectable mannerisms and thought is so rare nowadays."

Tsuna nodded in content agreement as he finished his fourth cup. With all the chaos in his life, even the nicer people he's met were crazy in some way or another. Take Sagasawa Kyoko, his first crush, for example.

Understanding and gentle, she was and still is a kind and beautiful soul- a part in which he found very attractive. But like his own mother, she was extremely oblivious to a point where it actually affected her reasoning and thought process. Seriously, a normal infant does not carry firearms and admit to associating with the mafia!

* * *

"By the way, I notice you've been blinking a lot. Are your glasses prescription dated?"

Tsuna was surprised at her observational eye. "I guess you can say that. My eyesight is very poor so I need them at all times. I just didn't have enough time to get new pairs."

Tsuna felt absolutely horrible lying to his potentially new friend, but knew that his story wasn't worth her risking her life. He's already talked with her- which if anyone from the underground world ever found out, she would be in grave danger.

"Why?"

"I'm so busy nowadays. The only time I relax is during sleep and sometimes I don't even have the luxury of that. Actually, I've spent about a year here and I've never once stepped outside without prior engagements or meetings before."

"I see, so you're escaping your responsibilities." She smirked, giving a teasing eye to Tsuna.

He gave a nervous hum as he drank from his cup. "A normal human behavior right?"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent as the two talked about their lives. Tsuna talked -more like complained- about his destructive family and the responsibilities he had to take, of course skillfully leaving out the part of him seating at the pinnacle of the mafia.

"-and just this morning he wrote over two hundred pages for his report."

She gave a small laugh. "So the one with the cat actually that stupid?" she replied jokingly.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, actually he's one of the smartest people I know of. But more like he very overprotective of me. Although I do appreciate it, I wish he would value other things more."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"I have a ten year old brother and he's quite annoying. Although I love him regardless, sometimes his pranks initiate the fight."

"You basically have a regular child on your hands. Children are suppose to be annoying little brats. But isn't that their charm?"

Tsuna tiredly sighed in agreement. "I agree."

"So any others?"

"Well, I do have an extremely energetic sempai; ah excuse me, which means senior." He saw her nod. "Although his voice has gotten considerably quieter than the first time I met him, my eardrums can still hear the vibrations of his shouts."

"So I'm guessing he pretty much brightens and tires anyone near him?"

He snorted. "Like the sun."

"He seems… interesting? For a lack of a better word, I'll say he's quite amusing."

"But someone who does brighten someone's day is my other friend. He's very loyal, although not in the same way as my other friend. He's always smiling, cheering anyone up, but sometimes his simplistic outlook on life makes him…"

"…logically disabled?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "For the lack of a better term, yes. But his view on life doesn't even compare to my other sempai."

"Oh? Is he an idiot as well?"

"No, and if he ever caught you saying that, he won't hesitate to hurt the both us."

"He won't get a lady like with that attitude."

"We've all speculated that he reproduces asexually. He refuses to bow down to anyone, less tie himself down. He lives off the food chain logic, placing himself at the very top. Though understandable for his strength, it's ironic because his name means Skylark."

"Perhaps that's why he pushes these aggressive actions towards others. A herbivore can easily turn into a carnivore through time. Like how an innocent baby can grow into murder, the notion that 'change' is obsolete in untrue."

Tsuna thought about for a while. While it may be true that Hibari Kyoya has mellowed out, he definitely wasn't any less violent. So perhaps it is true that Hibari suffered a harsh past and his way of coping with the uncertainty was to become the top dog. He was sure no one, leave a few, knew of his Cloud guardian's past. So her theory was defiantly plausible.

Though, he'll never speak of this conversation outside of this café ever in the fear of being bitten to death.

She smiled as he ordered a cup of coffee. "Anyways, your family members sure are… odd."

"Honestly I haven't even got to the weirdest, well creepiest one yet."

Tsuna saw her eyes glimmer in excitement. "Do tell, do tell."

"This one is sworn enemies with the Skylark. If they even managed to get a glimpse of each other, no doubt a fight will break out. The last time they fought in one of our family reunions, a whole section of our home was destroyed."

She blinked several times. "Destroyed? What did they have? Dynamite?"

'If only you knew… Hayato-kun definitely contributed to the fight,' Tsuna thought, miserably thinking back on last year's Vongola guardian meeting.

"So who is this mysterious person who angered the little birdie so much?"

"Please let those words never leave your lips again. I worry for your health."

She chuckled as Tsuna went on. "Anyways, he's someone who doesn't hesitate to use underhanded means to obtain his goal. But he came from a place where love was non-existent. He definitely has gotten better though."

"So he's a loner?"

"No, that would be the Skylark. He has his own group of friends who I'm sure he genuinely cares about. Heck, even one of my other friends has her hair in a pineapple haircut just like him."

"P-Pineapple?" Her shoulders shook as she held her sides. "How can you take anyone seriously looking like that? Oh my lord, next thing you're going to say he's psychopathic one."

"Well… hopefully not. He has said on numerous occasions that he'll take over my body-" Tsuna stopped talking as he realized he was talking a bit too much. He looked up at her as she had a surprised look and a faint blush on her face.

After a long silence, she spoke carefully. "Well, I'm not one to judge others but… If he's forcing you to do anything painful, kick him in his baby maker."

Tsuna realized what she was implying and was overcome by a furious blush. "W-Wait! I meant-"

"-Make sure you use your knees, it covers more ground," she said seriously.

"P-Please! T-That's not what I meant! It's nothing like that!" Tsuna stuttered as if his fourteen year old self came flying back.

"And if still continues-"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tsuna yelled standing up, startling the whole café. He apologized and quickly ducked his head back in.

She laughed at his fighting blush, in which lost to. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I knew what you meant."

"W-Why do you do this…" Tsuna replied with his ears red.

She smiled and replied, "It's what I do. So tell me about this friend of yours."

Tsuna couldn't look her in the eye, but continued. "He has a generous heart, egotistical, but a generous heart. And I trust him and his friends as much as anyone else in my family."

"So the he's the outcome of his environment right?"

Tsuna nodded. So far, she managed to understand his point of view but not come off as rude or insensitive. Although except for that misunderstanding with Mukuro, (though it was his fault to begin with). She also held a great deal of understanding of psychology and judgment.

He had to admit, with her observational skills and logic; she can easily make a great Mafioso.

'Let's hope Reborn never finds her,' he thought, 'that's right I haven't talked about Reborn yet. I hope he isn't listening because I'm dead if he finds out. Wait, I sneaked out… I'm dead either way.'

Tsuna felt a cold chill pass by him as he looked behind him. When he sensed nothing there, he faced back to his conversation. "I also used to have a home-tutor, now my most trusted advisor."

"Let me guess? He's a sadistic Spartan?"

"H-How did you know?" Tsuna wondered briefly for a moment if this person had mind reading powers, or Hitman intuition like Reborn. Then pushed the thought aside remembering he wasn't in the mafia right now. He was outside.

"Guessed as much. From your track record, you seem to attract the weirdest people on the planet."

Tsuna sighed in exhaustion. "All very true. I think aside from one of my very best friends, everyone has their own little quirks." A small smile stretched on his lips. "I love them all and I would do anything for them. Sometimes we get on each other's nerves, but I can't even begin to imagine a world without them."

'Good, you're someone who deserves all those people in your life,' she thought.

* * *

"By the way everyone except for that girl you mentioned last was a boy."

Tsuna looked up at her, coffee in hand. "Yes? Where are you going with this?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"…Your mom must have been really trying for that girl."

Tsuna spilled his drink as he coughed rapidly. He got a napkin and wiped his mouth. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, you do have an incredible amount of brothers and a younger sister at the end."

"W-We're aren't related by blood. None of us are." Tsuna felt his stutter come back.

"Oh shit. Sorry."

"N-No, it's okay but why did you assume…?"

"You called them your family."

"I also called them my friends."

"I assumed you were both."

* * *

"So tell me about yourself," Tsuna said, desperately trying to change the subject, "I've talked so much about me, now tell me about you. Only if you're willing of course!"

She chuckled at his cute and polite behavior and talked about, in her words, her 'mundane life.' She was a university graduate who had a master's degree in international criminal law. He also learned that she was interning at a nearby law office in the hopes of one day becoming a lawyer of justice.

"A lawyer of justice?" Tsuna said as he snickered quietly. It sounded like something he would say when he was five years old and wanted to become a giant robot. "That's so cheesy."

She stuck her tongue out and gave a heartfelt scowl, "Call me what you want, but there isn't enough people who would stick up to their moral beliefs. Most of them stick true with their greedy desires."

Tsuna agreed, being a mafia boss, he had to meet other famiglias as well and almost all of them greedy and power-hungry. Using whatever they could, even resorting to using innocent children, to obtain their selfish agendas. Ironic how they wished for an alliance when that sort of mindset was the exactly the kind of mafia he wished to destroy.

"I completely agree. But, really? A lawyer of justice? You sound like you came from a cheesy 1980s superhero film," Tsuna teased.

"Oh fuck you," she said sarcastically, "besides I did not get that from a superhero film. That would be retarded. I got it off a Nintendo ds game."

Tsuna choked on his coffee and bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to contain his laughter. When he saw her glare at him, which looked as scary as a corgi puppy, he couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing.

She pouted. "Oh, piss off you cinnamon roll! It was a great game! That was my childhood right there!"

* * *

They both laughed as Tsuna ordered a round of coffee for them to enjoy. They started to talk about their lives, past, and relationships as their time was spent rather peacefully- full of sarcastic remarks and laughter. The evening quickly shifted to night as the café owner escorted them out of the premises.

Both of them stared the moon hung in the night sky as some clouds drifted on it. From there, they could see the land. The water reflecting the sky as the lights of the city glistened against the clear canals.

The light from each building merged together as time felt slower, magical even. Tsuna, having this experience for the first time felt his heart bubble in excitement. He wasn't confined in a room full of paper and the smell of ink, he wasn't in a car transporting him to his next appointment wondering what kind of façade he should put on, and he wasn't stressing over his responsibilities as the boss of the world's biggest and greatest criminal syndicate.

No, his time out was magical. Unlike most of the world, the streets of Venice were merged with the sea, giving people a chance to talk and enjoy themselves. The time almost moved slower as if the whole city was under a spell.

He couldn't hide his smile as thinking back, today was an amazing day. Not only did he find some peace and quiet, he found a great isolated café with delicious a coffee blend, and managed to talk to a normal person.

Although strange in her own right, she was definitely someone with a good heart and strong soul. Tsuna felt what he hadn't in years, the connection of a genuine friendship. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family to death, but with everyone busy for his coronation of the official title of the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia coming up soon, no could spare time to just chat and relax anymore.

Not that he resented his linage or felt lonely (paperwork gave him glorious company) but he just felt as if the world of the mafia was engulfing his family much too soon. He still wanted those silly days of scheming and relaxing. He wanted those much calmer days where he just went outside and talked with his friends.

He suddenly felt a jolt in his chest as his heart strings pulled. He was just so glad. So glad that in his life, he was able to at least spend a bit more time with them. But he was also worried for the future. His insecurities rose as millions of negatively nervous thoughts ran through his head. What if he couldn't lead the Vongola to Primo's original vision? What if his family started to drift away?

* * *

He snapped out of his thoughts as a warm soft hand melted his frozen shoulders. He turned to look and she gave him a look of concern.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked with gentleness laced in her voice, "What happened?"

Tsuna shook the negative thoughts away and gave a small smile. "It's… It's nothing. I just have to battle with my insecurities."

A welcoming silence spoke in their conversations as _bora chiara_ weaved through them. The silence was replaced by the chirping of the nocturnal critters in these parts as Tsuna soaked it all in.

He turned towards her and bowed slightly. "Thank you for today."

She was left confused as she tilted her head. "What for? If anything it should be me thanking you." She puffed her clothes, emphasizing her point.

Tsuna smiled a genuine smile. "No, it's just that I have been busy lately. And I guess I was lacking… human interaction. Well, at least some good company."

"Is this because of your family? Goodness, they really need to give you a break. At least you managed to sneak out today," she said coyly smiling, "If you have asexual Skylark constantly wanting to show dominance, an egotistical pineapple after your body with his rag-tag gang of misfits, the sun who is much too bright all day, an overly protective kitty, an idiotic dog, a whiny brat, a Spartan tutor, and all the others you have to deal with every day, I think you deserve a break in my opinion."

Tsuna let out a string of laughs as she managed to summarize his family in a single sentence. He would usually get infuriated by anyone insulting his family, but since he felt no underlining negative intentions towards his family coming from her, he smiled and nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"The…conflict from earlier. Aren't you angry?" Tsuna said, treading carefully, "he was being very rude. I apologize if this is a touchy subject."

She rolled her eyes, flicking Tsuna on the head. "You focus much too long on the past."

Tsuna deadpanned, holding his forehead. "It's been less than a day."

She hummed as the night's air passed by the both of them. "I'd rather not focus on something I'll probably forget or forgive later. If that's what he believes, then let him. Don't get me wrong, if I see him again I'll tear his trachea out for calling me such things. But, think about it. Why would you spend the precious time you have on someone so insignificant?"

He didn't have time to respond as she looked at her phone checking the time as she exclaimed, "It's already this late!? Sorry, but I need to return to my home and in fact, you should too. I know this is your window of freedom from your existential crisis, but you wouldn't want to work with a bad night's rest, now would you?"

She jokingly slapped Tsuna's arm lightly and turning her heels. "I truly do hope to God our paths will cross again. Arrivederci." With that said, she left, disappearing into the illuminated lights of the city.

Tsuna smiled at her retreating form as he would ingrain this meeting forever in his heart. "So do I."

Who knows when he'll be free again and meet someone so understanding of his struggles?

* * *

He savoured the moment until reality hit him hard with a Leon mallet. Oh wait, that was Reborn. An angry Reborn.

Tsuna went wide-eyed and fear ran through him. Even after all these years, he still couldn't sense Reborn if he wasn't paying much attention.

Tsuna gulped his nerves down as he shakily gave his Consigliere a nervous smile pleading for mercy. "H-Hello R-Reborn."

His greeting only infuriated the Hitman more as the ex-cursed Mafioso in a ten year old body started to fume. Tsuna saw the devil in Reborn's eyes promising pain and only pain. Of course, like the sophisticated man Reborn was, he hid it in a sadistic smile- promising more pain and even more pain.

Reborn held the Leon mallet as it morphed into a pistol. "Why. Didn't. You. Check. Your. Damn. Phone. Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn cocked the gun into his forehead. 'Hearing' his demand (never questions, Reborn does not question he demands) Tsuna checked the phone that he previously set to silent. Turning the phone on, it read:

 _2,700 Missed calls_

 _10,027 Unread messages_

And fifty-nine percent of them were from Gokudera alone.

* * *

Tsuna knew he fucked up, but he truly, honest to God, didn't notice. Time was passing by so quickly during the time he spent with her that he didn't have enough awareness to keep track of it. He didn't make excuses. He knew it was his fault and was willing to accept his punishment (not that he could ever escape the wrath of his tutor anyway).

On the other side, Reborn was, not surprisingly, absolutely furious. Not only did his idiotic student leave the premises without permission or any sort of notification, he left without anyone to guard him. What would've happened if he was ambushed!?

Sure, he trusted Tsuna to defend himself (he was the one who taught him to fight) but he was still naïve to the world. Despite what Tsuna thinks, Reborn knew that he hasn't even gotten a glimpse of the real mafia yet.

But despite his cool Hitman exterior, and anger towards his student's lack of awareness, he was relieved. To be honest, he felt would rather die a thousand times over than admit to it however.

He would never admit to it, but he worried for his student. The Hitman didn't like anything outside of his calculations if it meant risking the life of his students. Even through his training, he believed that Tsuna would make it. But like the time with Bermuda, sometimes some risks weren't worth it.

Sure, the mafia life requires the unknown to keep things interesting, but he wasn't heartless. Despite all his words, he still had a heart to hold on to. But that doesn't mean he'll let Tsuna go scoff free. No, he'll give him hell equal to his the uneasiness he felt when he discovered Tsuna disappeared and later sneaked off.

* * *

Reborn silently contemplated his which punishment he should use. "You selfishly escaped your duties as a boss of a famiglia, turned off your goddamn phone, left without notifying any of your guardians, pranced around town in an awful disguise without a guard, and most importantly, worried your own fucking family."

Tsuna nodded his head guiltily looking down at the concrete. "I-I'm sorry, Reborn…" he whispered.

Reborn had a vault full of punishments just eagerly waiting for Tsuna. Reborn huffed out in annoyance and dragged Tsuna by the collar across the floor. Even with his un-cursed, growing child body, dragging his student was no problem. For now, his punishment would have to wait. First they needed to back to base and Tsuna had a long overdue date with paperwork waiting for him.

Eventually, Reborn allowed Tsuna to walk by himself (with a Leon rope tied tightly around Tsuna's body) so they could get to the Vongola base faster.

Tsuna felt the Leon rope getting tighter and tighter around his arms as if Leon was both reprimanding and worrying for him at the same time. He breathed out an apology to Leon as his mind wondered to the new acquaintance, and hopefully future friend, he met today.

* * *

Renata Micaela Ammisceo walked the streets of Venice to reach her home. She wasn't the friendliest of women nor was she the most ladylike. Her philosophical talk would usually bore others and annoy them. Not that she cared very much. She respected that other's enjoyment doesn't stem from the same psychology, ideology, and logic like hers.

Although, respect can cross the line into rude and narrow-minded at times. Take her ex-boyfriend for example. They had been in a relationship for three years, starting the first two as friends. They met in university when she found his ideology similar yet comparable to hers.

At first her conversations with him were interesting. Both challenging other's ideology as well as agreeing to it. Since their morals were so similar, they rarely had eruptive fights. But since his opinions were different, it kept their debates lively and interesting.

But the relationship had to end because of yet again, the difference of mindsets. Renata merely followed on the beliefs she lived for. _Others will have opinions like you, and you have an opinion like them._ She hated narrow-minded fools who didn't give a chance to the opposing side before presenting their final verdict.

* * *

Was it such a difficult concept to understand that she rather not choose a single side? Or was that, in society's eyes, only indecisive? Even from a young age she knew that she couldn't please everyone.

Humans are selfish, yet seek pleasure from whatever gives them the excitement. Humans also naturally gravitate to love of whatever form the person desires, as it is subjective. But since their beliefs differ, one party will always take the fall. With the world so focused on words of equality and love, ironically rarely anyone shows it.

* * *

She could count the number of rational people on one hand including the one she met this very day. He was a man with spiky bleach-blonde hair- although probably dyed from her observations. He wore in a casual style that fit his maturity very well. He also seemed to be in his late teens or at the most his early twenties, though she doubts he's older than twenty.

He also looked Japanese or at least Eastern-Asian from her observations. His rather small structure (compared to other males) also contributed to her thoughts.

His thick glasses were obviously fake as the thickness of the frames contradicted with the single vision lenses that were attached to it. If he was truly someone who had bad eyesight and needed glasses all the time, then his glasses would have an aspheric design.

Why? Considering his enormous financial spending today, the monstrous amount of coffee he bought with her gift of new clothes, Renata knew that he was from a distinguished or wealthy family. And for something as important as eye wear, why wouldn't they buy the best?

And judging from his personality, he wasn't one of those people who would spend money unwisely. No, he held an air of stride, power, kindness, and both confidence and insecurity. For someone so young, it was great to see a boy, such as him, to have the knowledge of true acceptance.

Although he's lied about himself, she knew that his other words were genuine. So Renata figured that he was hiding his identity for a practical or sound reason. His words held no lies or anger after all. Well perhaps except for the times where he complained about how his family was much too destructive.

It was quite enjoyable talking to him. She lost a friend, but she made a new one. Like she said to him, she moved on from her ex-lover but she was still saddened by the loss of a friend- especially someone who she was friends with for three years.

But he was able to make her feel genuinely okay. For once she was genuinely glad to go to that monochrome café- which she only ever went so she could be away from people and the noisy mumblings of the world.

* * *

Unknowingly, both Tsuna and Renata were thinking about each other from different sides on the land. The sky met the space it desperately wished for, as the space bonded to the now vast sky.

Fate had connected them and in their respective places, they stopped walking when they realized one thing:

 _"I didn't even get his/her name!"_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Bora chiara-** Katababatic wind that resides mostly in the northern to north-eastern hemispheres. In light meteorological conditions, clear skies for example, it is called Bora chiara in Italian.

 **Famiglia-** Family in Italian. Used also in mafia terms to describe a group or a large organized gang; syndicate.

 **Venetian-** A person who hails from Venice, Italy.

* * *

 **I apologize if some parts of the story feel a bit choppy. When I was writing this, my internet shut off and my save file got deleted. And when I rebooted it, I saw 80% of my edits were gone (my heart is still torn by that). Anyways, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AkazukinXIII : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **J13K6N99 : Thank you for following my story!**

 **NindyaNC : Thank you for following my story!**

 **Raven-V-Blackshade : Thank you for favouriting my story! And thank you for the compliment I was squealing in my room when I saw your review 3 in the morning. (0/ / /0) I hope you will continue to support my story!**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone whose been supporting this new story of mine! Thank you also to the people who came from my other OC story, _Wind Beneath the Sky_. I'm sorry it took so long so without further ado...the new chapter! **

* * *

**Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Unknowingly, both Tsuna and Renata were thinking about each other from different sides on the land. The sky met the space it desperately wished for, as the space bonded to the now vast sky.

Fate had connected them and in their respective places, they stopped walking when they realized one thing:

 _"I didn't even get his/her name!"_

* * *

 _Chirp! Chirp!_

 _'_ _Ughh… Quiet…'_

 _Chirp! Chirp!_

 _'_ _Fucking birds…'_

Renata groggily woke up yawning as the morning birds of Venice sang their tunes. With a brand new day signaling her, she reluctantly left the comfort of her covers as her foot flinched at the contact of the cold wood.

Feeling a breeze, she quickly made her way into the bathroom where she got ready for the day. Turning on the faucet, she dowsed her face in warm water and soap to get any grim off her . One hand held her phone watching the morning news as the other was brushing her teeth. After thoroughly caring for her dental hygiene, she rinsed her mouth, phone still in hand.

She wiped off any liquid with a fluffy white towel- including the droplets of water that she smudged away on her phone during her morning routine. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the restroom and wore her uniform.

A simple, yet elegant business-casual black blazer partially covered her white button-up dress shirt that was neatly tucked into a matching pencil skirt. She adjusted her navy tie that hung loosely off her chest.

Going back into the restroom, she applied thin layer of make-up and brushed her hair- which she tied into a low ponytail. After checking herself one more time, she snatched the bag off the nightstand next to her bed containing her valuables.

* * *

Renata's small home was nothing to be amazed or disappointed about. It was fairly normal for a single woman to have. One medium-sized bedroom with a bathroom attached to it, a small kitchen, and an equally small living room. The outside was covered by vines and shrubbery and the bricks were old yet still held true to the times.

One thing the house had over most other houses was location. Whilst most people would base their homes off of the view (they were in Venice after all), Renata was much more logical. She wanted a place nearby many stores and work, but still refused to be living in an area full of crowding people.

So as such, her home was just perfect. Small and cozy and away from majority of the civilization, her house was surrounded with wild life. Though the one drawback would be the little critters near her home, specifically those puffy yellow birds that invaded all throughout Venice about a year ago.

* * *

Renata opened the window as a little passerine bird flew in. It landed on its perch, already made by Renata since it started to come into her house.

She approached the bird with little bag full of meal worms. "I hate that you are a part of my morning routine," she said whole-heartedly.

The bird chirped in response as she smiled. _"Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Renata suspected that this little bird was a species cousin to a parrot or something because of its vocals. Although it was highly unlikely through its bone structure, Renata shrugged off what species it was because she didn't care what it was. It only said little words, sometimes only one syllables. It was a wild bird that would never be quiet but nevertheless she cared greatly for it.

She waited until the bird ate its meal and fly out of the window. Before it left, it sang a little tune in appreciation.

 _"Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

She gave a little wave in response. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Closing the window, she slipped into her heels and left her house, locking the door behind her. She walked towards her workplace, a law office. She was an intern at a nice post with seniors who were all kind and good people. But like the rest of humanity, they worked mainly for money, not that she were to complain. She was also just barely financially stable herself. But what she loved about her work wasn't the pay, but her boss, Evan Montique.

Love, in a platonic way, Renta adored her boss's charisma. He bowed down to no one only except when the truth denied him. He held law and order just above everything else and didn't tolerate immoral behavior. Perhaps a bit of a slave driver, Renata still held high respects for him.

She arrived at work as she went into the building that read, 'Montique & co's Law Office.' She climbed the stairs as she opened the secondary door that led to the office. A small chime from the bell (attached to door) was heard as she was greeted by her co-workers.

* * *

The office wasn't big or small. The front had a large glass coffee table with three leather couches circling around it- above a beautiful embroidered carpet. The room was also filled with bookshelves, an office desk with a wheeled chair, and many file cabinets.

Across from the desk was a black oak door that led to Montique's office. Adjacent from his office door was another oak door that led to the meeting room and other necessary rooms such as the bathroom or research room stock full of books and technology.

* * *

Renata, after saying her mornings to her fellow workers back, headed towards Montique's office. She knocked on the door three times as she turned the knob.

"Boss? It's me, Renata. I got your message yesterday. What's so urgent you needed me to handle it?"

The door opened to reveal a mature and handsome young man in his thirties sitting on an office chair in a refined and dignified manner behind a large cherry wood desk. He wore a slick black suit with a matching black tie perfectly framed on his toned figure. Not a single wrinkle in sight, all the buttons and clips were decorous and perfectly rested on the fabric. His curly slick blonde hair clashed with his metallic cobalt eyes radiating his power and elegance.

He spoke in a deep, yet smooth bass voice. "The suspicions of an international smuggling ring that surfaced within the rankings of an infamous company in Naples."

Renata took a seat in front of the cherry wood desk as she widened her eyes. "N-Naples? Boss if I may, why would they ask for help here, near on the other side of Italy? There must be numerous other law offices closer than here."

Montique's brows furrowed as he sighed. "A rather close client of mine informed me of this news just yesterday. He did request the services of our other offices closer to Naples, but he wanted us specifically to take charge. Not only is the ring located in Naples, from the information that I have gathered, I believe it may involve the…Sicily incident."

Her mouth gaped hearing of the mere mention of the name. "S-Sicily!? Boss, you don't mean-"

"Indeed, I believe that the Sicilian mafias are coordinating the smuggle ring," he said nodding, "the locals obviously cannot lift a finger against such a powerful organized crime syndicate."

"-And the police are bribed to keep everything under wraps… No doubt coercion is also involved. The Sicilian mafia aiding the operation in Naples… The Sicily incident… Boss, are you speculating that the two incidents are somehow connected?"

He closed his eyes in silent agreement as he rested his chin on his fingers above the chair's armrest.

"This assignment is to never leave your lips outside of my office unless I give the authorization to. It is crucial that not even the souls of the afterlife hear of this. I trust you, Renata. Will you take on this assignment?"

Despite the fear of the unknown creeping on her skin like a vine, her righteous soul burned through the feeling. She had a face full of unwavering confidence covering her uncertainty.

Renata smiled, her eyes fiercely flaring in resolve. "Of course, boss. I promise not to disappoint you."

Montique had a faint smile on his lips as his eyes reflected in fondness. But then the expression faded as his eyes shifted into slight worry. "Renata. This case will require utmost caution. Are you prepared? You may as well lay down your life now. You are treading into hell against the devil himself."

Despite his words, Renata's will didn't waver for a second. "Boss, I would have never started working here without knowing the dangers. I know I'm only an intern, but you giving me this chance is an absolute honour."

He sat up straight as he gave a short chuckle through his nose. "Thank you Renata, but flattery is unbecoming of you."

Renata frantically shook her head as she slightly pouted. "Boss! You know I'm not like that! The reason why I came to this office specifically was because I was inspired by your unyielding resolve to uphold justice."

Montique graced a smile on his face. "And thus, the reason why I trust you and the others Renata. Your sense of morality may differ from mine and the others, but just as I, you hold the law close to your heart. You do not waver at the sight of greed-"

"Boss," Renata said her face lightly shaded, "I get it. Flattery is also unbecoming of _you_."

* * *

The pink leaving her face, she turned serious. "Anyways, who else besides me are included in the case? I'm positive that you wouldn't have entrusted the entire case to just me. I doubt this litigation would be on such a small scale either, provided you call me personally yourself."

Montique stood up and walked towards a painting hung on the wall. "Indeed. I'm exceptionally proud of your observational skills."

His nimble fingers slid the painting to the right to reveal a concave hole. Inside was a large locked titanium safe with multiple security systems attached to it. There were multiple DNA carbon scanners, pass codes, and various personal recognition softwares protecting it.

"I've contacted the others in our department to investigate this matter. I've contacted other offices as well. This will be a joint assignment," he said disengaging the locks, "I shall also personally be aiding in this case myself."

"You too boss?" she replied surprised, "I see, so this case is that serious."

Montique took a black file out of the safe and closed the hatch, reengaging all the traps. "Like I said, you will be dancing in the devil's playground."

Renata received the ominous file from him as he sat back down. "Boss. This file, can I…?"

"I implore you to read it here. Like I mentioned, nothing will escape this room. My office is the only place I can assure myself that there will not be any inquisitive vermin with prying eyes."

* * *

Renata nodded as she took out the contents of the file. There were several papers, newspaper clippings, three separate USBs, a Bluetooth, and candid photographs. The papers contained the information and request of the client as well as some research notes.

The newspaper clippings told its story on the infamous company in Naples- some even dating back to three years previous. It contained every lawsuit, suspicion, frauds and cover-ups, and even some independent journalists' research- which contained more detailed information about the company's dark side.

This case specifically was about how the infamous pharmaceutical company in Naples, Il Picco di Sirene, smuggled in illegal substances with their usual shipments of medical drugs. Exporting and importing them, they were in cahoots with multiple Sicilian mafias.

Il Picco di Sirene's president was known to throw extravagant parties and charity banquets that quickly turned very lustful and heated if you were a VIP. But they were also known as one the cleanest and safest company to trust in the eyes of the public.

Built over two hundred years ago, the company held strong, but Renata knew not to trust the papers too much or at least the wrong ones.

* * *

Renata wondered as Montique's words never left her mind. _'The Sicilian Incident…'_ She also took a look at the amount of USBs in the file.

The USBs were all black but had three different colours of string attached to them- something Renata knew it was this office's code. Grey containing the client's information and research, Black containing evidence, and the unsuspecting white for emergency or 'final will.'

Contrary to many people's beliefs, Montique's law office was not for the average attorney. Known as the La Scala di Puruel in the underground world, his office was only for the people who laid down their lives finding the truth. Even the lawyers who worked solely for money in his jurisdiction sought after cases they knew the defendant was innocent. And to get all these information, they rarely hired private investigators. Instead they were their own detective, journalist, and informant. Thus was the reason why the USB with the white string was always attached to their files.

The white USB was finely coded like the silk threads of a king's robe and nearly indestructible and untraceable. The information inside would be ones that would never leave Montique's office as it served as both as the remembrance of a fallen comrade and their dying wish. In the history of their company, the white USB was only ever used one- in Sicily.

* * *

The Bluetooth almost served the same function and purpose except with the obvious, communications. But the most vexing to Renata were the candid photos.

The first photo was of the first president and founder of Il Picco di Sirene dating back to roughly two hundred years ago. He was chatting with who seemed to be a handsome young man in his twenties that wore a long black cloak with many gold trimmings on it. He seemed to have a clam insignia embroidered on his cloak.

'Such a strange emblem… seems kind of familiar…'

Unfortunately, a large patch of flowers blocked most of the man's head. Behind the photo were hastily scribbled notes in invincible ink (with a translation next to it, courtesy of Montique). But a few words were notably bolded, **'BE AWARE OF THE SIREN!'**

The second photo was dated about three years prior. It was a slightly blurred photo of Il Picco di Sirene's drug smuggling operation. Renata squeezed her eyes to try and decipher the words on the crates.

"I apologize, I have forgotten my reading glasses at a nearby meeting place so I haven't had the time to decipher the words on the crates," Montique said apologetically, "Do you mind if you translate it in my stead?"

Renata smiled and nodded. Squinting her eyes, she read the blurred words. "I believe it says…Holy shit."

Montique narrowed his eyes. "Proceed."

"It says Benzoylmethylecgonine, Desomorphine, Analgesic, and Hyoscine hydrobromide. Boss, what are these substances?"

Montique 'tsk'-ed as his nails dug into his palms. "Cocaine, Krokodil, Heroine, and… The Devil's Breath."

 _'_ _He forgot to mention Hyoscine Hydrobromide in his report,'_ Montique thought concerned.

Renata almost dropped the photos as she flinched. "T-The Devil's Breath? I thought that was an urban myth."

"Its effect has been vastly exaggerated in the media, nevertheless Hyoscine Hydrobromide, or Scopolamine is an anticholinergic medication. The proper use is to aid in motion sickness and such with a low dosage. However it is now more commonly used to take advantage of unsuspecting citizens as it has amnesic effects."

"But aren't the effects from The Devil's Breath still debatable? I heard it's nearly impossible to trace."

"Perhaps… Debatable, even I do not know of the specifics. But this case is definitely within Lucifer's grasp."

* * *

Both parties sighed in agreement. Renata gathered all the crucial evidence and placed them back into the folder.

"Boss, I'd like to start now if you don't mind. I know you dislike late reports and procrastination, but I'll sign all the legal forms later, please?"

Renata handed back the folder as Montique nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed." She bowed in appreciation and left the room as silence filled the air.

Montique stared down at the folder and sighed. "Renata, please be careful. I do not wish to lose _another_ comrade again…"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was just…livid. After he was dragged off by Reborn back to the base again, he got an earful from all of his guardians (It took the entire night convincing Gokudera to stop blaming himself for Tsuna's disappearance) even Hibari and Mukuro. But of course as Tsuna's most anti-social guardians, they showed their concerns with physical contact or in other words, Tsuna had to endure six hours of non-stop tonfas, flames, and illusions.

They chased Tsuna from the entrance of the Vongola mansion to the training room. But on the way, Tsuna had to defend himself from the fury of his two guardians while protecting the mansion from when the two were fighting each other.

 _"_ _Never let your guard down Dame-Tsuna!"_

Tsuna snapped out of his drowsy state as he just barely dodged Reborn's Chaos Shots. Oh yes, did he forget to mention that right after his Cloud and Mist guardians, Reborn started to attack him as punishment?

* * *

Tsuna panted as another barrage of bullets just barely missed him. "Reborn! I-I really can't go on like this! I've been at this for over eight hours! Let me sleep!"

Reborn cocked his gun reloading ammo. "Shut up and take your punishment like a man."

The training room was littered in the remains of battle. The flame-resistant metal infused titanium walls were dented and scorched. The once smooth white tiles were uprooted and the floor looked like a spiky death trap- almost as if Hibari's box animal, Roll littered the floor (which at one point it did).

Tsuna felt his lungs rupture as a flaring inferno set ablaze in his core. His muscles were sore and his poor abused legs were jello. His breath was raspy and uneven, his trachea tearing apart at every sharp intake of breath.

His mind was just barely focused thanks to his Hyper Intuition, but his drowsiness was pulling him down. Darker circles formed underneath his eyes overlapping his old ones as his eye twitched and dilated every second.

He constantly limped and slipped on his lazy footwork, almost as if his younger self possessed his body. His Hyper Dying Will form faded as his orange eyes shifted back into his chocolate ones. "R-Reborn! I told you I was sorry! Please let me take a break!"

* * *

Reborn saw Leon tugging at his fedora and he nodded. Reborn elegantly placed his foot on the floor as he put his gun away. "Be grateful Dame-Tsuna. Leon reminded me of some previous engagements."

Tsuna sighed as he instantly dropped to the floor. ' _Can't believe he's calling me by my old nickname again…'_

Reborn shot a bullet that glided next to his head. "Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna's eyes widened in slight fear as his attention were now on the Hitman again. "You let your guard down. Again."

Tsuna gave a nervous smile. "C-Come on, Reborn. I was fighting Mukuro and Hibari at the same time! I had to fend them off and protect the mansion from their own dispute!"

Of course, the two problematic guardians would never fight with each other unless one was using the other as a human bat or meat shield. Probably even then, they would fight each other.

"And besides, I was finally outside! I'm already reaching my twenties Reborn, I don't need this much protection."

Reborn smirked a sadistic smile as he walked towards the exit. "Fine, if you want to run around so much, for your negligence as the boss of the Vongola, you need to run one hundred laps-"

"What!?"

"- _around_ the Vongola mansion."

Tsuna's mouth gaped as he cried for mercy. "R-Reborn!"

"What? You wanted to go outside right? Now you'll have enough fresh air to last you three sessions with me later. If you even think of running away from your punishment, you've dug your own grave."

With that said, Reborn left Tsuna in the aftermaths of their battle. Tsuna cried silent tears knowing his doom was approaching in a high speed Leon train.

* * *

After the Vongola medics and Ryohei came, Tsuna was put into a gurney and wheeled into the medical wing of the mansion. By getting out of his Hyper Dying Will mode, all the pain he was holding back rushed into his body.

On the way, they bumped into Gokudera and Yamamoto in the halls as they followed their injured boss.

In the medical department, Royhei used his Sun flames to heal as fast as he could as Tsuna silently punctured his lips with his teeth, exposing blood trickling down his chin.

"OI! SAWADA! I'M EXTREMELY HEALING YOU AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Tsuna choked in pain as he smiled. "Thank you Onii-san, but please control your volume."

"OH? SORRY 'BOUT THAT! BY THE WAY IF YOU WERE SPARRING YOU SHOULD'VE INVITED ME! LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME FIGHT AFTER YOU'RE ALL FIXED UP!"

"Onii-san… I didn't fight because I wanted to and I-"

"Oi! Sagasawa! Shut your damn mouth! Juudaime's tired from the two bastards and Reborn-san's training!" Gokudera interrupted.

'More like punishment _,'_ Tsuna thought bitterly.

Of course Yamamoto laughed, including his own opinions. "Haha! I agree with Hayato, sempai. But Tsuna, you really had us all worried."

Before Tsuna could splutter out his apologizes, Gokudera got pissed. "Oi! Yamamoto, how many times did I tell you...don't call me by my first name!"

"Mu~ Hayato, c'mon! Lighten up!"

Tsuna watched the two's usual routine of cat and dog spat. Featuring Gokudera as the tsundere cat and Yamamoto as the smartass dog.

"You little piece of-!"

"LET'S ALL SETTLE IT WITH AN EXTREME SPAR!" With the guest star (sun), Ryohei.

Tsuna blocked out their banter again as he concentrated all his thought on going to sleep.

In the white medical room, specially made for Tsuna and his guardians, Gokudera was screaming at Ryohei about his idiocy. Tsuna laid in bed, having multiple concentrated Sun flame tablets he ingested work its course in his body (including Ryohei's flame albeit manually).

His wounds healed in no time, but the strain of his sore muscles gripped his body in a vise grip. After calming down Gokudera and Ryohei, Tsuna was about to sleep but of course the world hated him.

Through his heavy eyelids, he saw a wrathful Reborn stomping towards his bed with a Leon mallet.

 _'_ _Oh that's never a good sign…'_ he thought.

* * *

Reborn slammed down the mallet with all his force which broke the bed, but Tsuna just barely dodged thanks to his hyper intuition.

Tsuna sighed at the sight of another broken equipment. 'I thought Spanner and Shoichi remade these beds… Well, that's another work request form I have to sign…'

The medical room Tsuna was in was made specifically to accommodate the entire guardian's unique set of…assets. For example, Hibari's and Mukuro's rooms were located in different areas to not anger them. All the rooms came with flame-resistant and ultra-hard equipment (courteous of Spanner and Shoichi as the designers of course) because of the constant property damage that came from these violent guardians.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, his voice seething in venom, "just who was the _lovely_ young lady you met yesterday?"

Tsuna flinched as everyone in the room looked at him. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reborn's gridded his teeth as he sensed his student's bullshit. "Dame-Tsuna, you have ten seconds to tell me why you talking to a potential Apostle of La Scala di Puruel."

The room was so quiet; one could hear the sound of a pin drop. No dared to speak as they stared fearfully at Tsuna- who in turn, gave him them equally confused look.

* * *

La Scala di Puruel was an infamous name in the underground world. They weren't a famiglia, no; they were judges of the over world. Operating in small agencies stationed around the world, the groups were secretive and anyone who dared to go against them had their faces on the papers by next morning.

Only one face of their members ever surfaced (though not for very long), but even then the target famiglia was raided the very next morning. Calling each individual as an 'Apostle,' they used the celestial hierarchy of angels, dubbing themselves the arbitrators of the over world.

Perhaps the only family they didn't go up against was the Vindice. No one in the mafia world knew why, perhaps because they were two forces that upheld the laws of both worlds. Either way, La Scala di Puruel's motives were unclear. They didn't go after every mafia family, or the largest or richest ones.

But if for unfortunate reason they did, they had a system called, 'Choirs.' The Third Choir was the messengers. They scout out the target famiglia and report to the higher Choirs. From the layouts of the buildings to each individual member, they would find _everything_. They also served as a warning towards the famiglia.

The Second Choir is their more physical wave. They were the powerful defense against the famiglia's retaliation. The Second Choir acted as the second and final warning for the famiglia but if for stupid reason, their useless Mafioso pride doesn't heed their warnings, the Second Choir will mercilessly purge their defenses via technology with viruses and worms. Shutting down all their communications, sources, and any forms of technology- they isolate the famiglia to thoroughly liquidize them.

The final and highest, The First Choir, is so elusive that it was once thought of as a myth. Not even a single glimpse was ever shown of this sector and once the famiglia reaches this stage, they are ruined forever. The public and media will get wind of all their deeds ranging from extortion to murder and other crimes. No amount of bribes or threats from the police would cover it up. Not much else was known in this Choir as they never show themselves in public or otherwise. This sector is also known as the most secretive of all the Choirs.

* * *

Tsuna spoke the truth. "I have no idea what you're talking about Reborn. Why would I talk to an Apostle?"

Reborn 'tsk'-ed as he got annoyed by the slowness of his student (he'll have to fix that later). "Who the hell do you think I'm talking about? Who. Did. You. Speak. To. Yesterday."

The gears in Tsuna's sleep-deprived brain started to turn as a tsunami of realization hit. "Y-You don't mean-"

Reborn round house kicked Tsuna's head. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Holding his head, Tsuna spoke carefully. "W-Wait, La Scala di Puruel… How did you manage to even find out she's _potentially_ a part of it?"

"I'm the Number One Hitman in the World," Reborn said, digging his heels into Tsuna's spine, "I was unsure until I had one of my sources tail her."

"Oh, wait, what!? You tailed her? Why!?" Not that Tsuna wasn't thankful for his ex-tutor's precautions, but why would he randomly spy on a person!?

"Because knowing you, my idiotic student, you'd spill something about the mafia. You should be thankful I did. This could be the only crack we'll ever get to find out what and who La Scala di Puruel is."

Even though the Vongola's name and status would rise significantly with this information, Tsuna felt his chest tighten at the prospects of lady he'd met tortured and dead by the hands of the mafia. Although Tsuna wasn't aware of the exact details he knew the basics. Without mercy, every bone and muscle in her body would be torn and pierced repeatedly day after day. Their minds would be probed in the most gruesome way possible and they would even force the victim kill their loved ones to break them. And when they finally manage get information, the victims were killed and scavenged for their organs or sold off to the filth of the underground world.

He stood up, his eyes digging into Reborn's. "Reborn, don't hurt a civilian. Don't tell anyone of this."

Gokudera reluctantly spoke. "Juudaime, but she's-"

"I know Hayato-kun. But I don't wish to see her hurt. But I definitely don't want our family to get raided."

* * *

A silence crept its way in the room as the appearance of Hibari Kyoya tamed it. "Herbivore."

Everyone turned their heads to the Cloud guardian as they wondered how and when he got there.

"Hello Kyoya-san. It's not like you to be here by your own will," Tsuna greeted bewildered.

He closed his eyes in recognition and faced Reborn. "Hn. Baby, you owe me."

Reborn took the file off of Hibari's hands as he left. Reborn skimmed through the contents and burned the contents with a Leon lighter.

 _'_ _Well Tsuna, looks like you have to choose between your family and your friend soon…'_ Reborn tugged his fedora down as he silently walked out of the room.

Sensing an ominous aura around Reborn, Tsuna stopped him. "Reborn! Please wait. How about I...treat you to some coffee?"

* * *

Dusk made its way onto the sky it bid the sun goodbye and welcomed the crescent moon. Cold gales made its rounds through the city of Venice as Renata sat at the café where she met Tsuna.

She sat in the corner (near an exit), away from all the people. Over ten hours of research later and still she found nothing new. She knew of Il Picco di Sirene's horrible dealings but she didn't find enough evidence that'll convict them for good. With the entire Naples police force on their side, not to mention the Sicilian mafia, taking down this company would be no easy feat.

But something didn't sit quite right with Renata. One question was plaguing her mind since she got her report. _Why did they need The Devil's Breath?_

The other drugs were easy to understand why they would need such things. All of them were addictive and sold quite expensively to the right people. They had horrible side effects but the ecstasy one would feel would transcend their guilt- or so Renata has heard.

But The Devil's Breath was like a date-rape drug. An amnesiac. Although the extensive research she had on the substance was nothing new, she questioned why the company would need it. It could be that they used it on the competition and/ or police force for tax evasion, extortion, and other illegal crimes. But Renata knew better than to think the obvious. If that theory were true, the company would've been already under fire for distributing drugs a long time ago.

 _'_ _Think, Renata, think! Why would a company need these drugs and how would they have used it for so long without anyone noticing?'_ she desperately thought sipping her coffee, _"Tasteless. Why did I even get this blend? It's mediocre at best… Oh, it's the same kind that boy bought for me yesterday…"_

She put her cup down on the saucer as she leaned back on her seat. She sighed as she nipped at her cream puff. As always, the café was quiet with no interesting events happening. Perhaps that's why she sought after the monochrome. It was quiet and isolated from the world, yet at the same time free.

She shook her head of her repetitive thoughts as she went back to thinking of a reason why The Devil's Breath was required.

* * *

The night's chill got to Tsuna. To try and appease his pissed Consigliere, he offered to take him out to coffee after he took a nap. Unfortunately, he overslept and it was already dusk when he was woken up by Reborn (with no mercy).

Now he was walking up the path to the monochrome café with Reborn beside him. A few trees and city lights later, they finally reached the café called, _'Sorte & Diletto Caffé.'_

Tsuna sighed as he realized his mistake: He'll have to get coffee with Reborn while he nags him about his mistakes as boss. But for some reason, his disinterested and reluctant feeling suddenly went away as he got closer and closer to the café.

* * *

Renata was on her phone researching as she had multiple books scattered on the table in front of her. With one earphone in her ear, she didn't notice Tsuna and Reborn coming in.

Tsuna ordered a cup of his previous blend as Reborn ordered his. After roughly about three minutes later, they got their coffee and set off to find a seat. Tsuna wanted to seat near the fire place with the stuffed couches (if he was going to get yelled at, might as well be comfortable) but Reborn went to the very back.

Reluctantly following him, Tsuna nearly dropped his cup when he saw her again.

* * *

No matter how much she tried, Renata couldn't come to a conclusion. She found numerous reasons for the other substances but not a single logical one for The Devil's Breath. She slouched, her hands cupping her cheeks.

 _"_ _A lady should never slouch."_

She flinched and followed the voice that belonged to a boy that looked about ten years old holding a cup of coffee. He wore suit but took it off and draped it over a chair perpendicular to her. He sat down and crossed his legs as he took a sip.

 _"_ _Ciaossu Miss Ammisceo."_

Renata didn't know what to do. The child wasn't bothering her, but he just came and sat in front of her. Not to mention he knew her last name. She was suspicious but nevertheless, she cleared her books away, giving the child some space to set his saucer down.

She was about to speak when she heard a familiar voice. "R-Reborn! Don't be rude!"

She smiled at the voice and saw the boy from yesterday except without his glasses and blonde hair. She ignored that fact (since she already knew they were fake) and invited him.

Tsuna gave a silent glare to Reborn as he just smirked deviously back at him. He pulled a chair from anther table and sent her an apologetic look.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you so soon," Renata said, "is this your little brother?"

Tsuna frantically shook his head horrified at the very thought. "Of course not! He's-"

"-I'm his ex-tutor," Reborn interrupted.

Renata tilted her head in confusion. "When you told me that your tutor was a baby, I didn't think you were so literal."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna turned his head towards Renata as he bowed slightly. "I apologize for our rudeness… Ammisceo?"

"That's not my given name. Please call me Renata." She held out her hand as he shook it.

"My name is Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna."

"Looks like we finally introduced ourselves," Renata said chuckling, "what are you doing here?"

Reborn put his cup down as he folded his arms. "Dame-Tsuna promised me some good coffee, but this blend is mediocre at best."

Renata looked dubiously at Tsuna. "I can't believe you came here for the coffee."

"He has such immature tastes." Reborn and Renata nodded in silent agreement.

"Reborn! Don't you try and squeeze me out of this conversation! And Renata! You're way too calm!" Tsuna's nervousness leaked out as he was both excited to talk to Renata, but was afraid of Reborn's unpredictable actions.

Renata gestured a hand, telling him to sit down. "Calm yourself Tsuna. You won't get answers from being so jumpy."

Although she had to agree with Tsuna. She was both marveled at the fact that a child was so respectful and gentlemanly but still felt a chill down her spine telling her to run away as far as possible.

 _'_ _Something about this child is not…right…'_ she thought, staring at Reborn.

Reborn internally smirked as he noticed her behavior. She was able to hold her own and observe him without being too obvious (but she can never fool the eyes of The Greatest Hitman).

* * *

Ignoring his student's whining, he stared intensely at Renata. "Just what were you researching _Miss Renata?_ "

She met his eyes straight on. "Some material for my work. I'm afraid everything else confidential _Reborn_."

Tsuna sipped his coffee nervously as he felt the souls of two clashing forces collide. It was like Mukuro and Hibari at the dinner table together without the illusions and tonfas (getting them in the same room was hell resurfaced).

* * *

Reborn observed Renata as she dodged every question he threw at her with both logic and confidence. He had researched her background beforehand but didn't come up with much. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She was a citizen of Italy, bilingual, and had rather high marks (just higher than the average however). She pursued in law but none of her cases ever matched La Scala di Puruel's tracks. She worked at 'Montique & co's law office' but Reborn didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Reborn thought long and hard while talking to this girl. 'Either she's as good as La Scala di Puruel's name dictates, or my suspicions were wrong…'

His Hitman Intuition was telling him that she was involved and yet, at the same time she wasn't. From experience he knew to trust his intuition- it's what made him who he is after all. But he also knew not to assume many things- especially if it had to do with the safety of Tsuna and the Vongola family.

He may be Tsuna's Consigliere, but nevertheless he was still a free man. A Hitman for hire. Even Dino, his other idiotic student, didn't have this much influence on him and yet Tsuna managed to tie him down. So it was no wonder why he took extra precautions with Renata. That meant that he wouldn't let her control the conversation.

* * *

It was a wonder to Tsuna that Reborn was reserved with her. Usually he wouldn't hesitate to announce that he was a Hitman. Or act like an innocent child (of the devil). So it unnerved Tsuna to see him so secretive and calculating towards Renata.

Feeling the tension in the air Tsuna bought cream puffs for them to enjoy- which Renata happily obliged to. Eating her cream puffs, she ran multiple questions through her head.

"By the way, Tsuna."

"Yes Renata?"

"I thought you said you were always trapped at work. How did you get out?"

"He promised me good coffee," Reborn interrupted, glaring at his nearly full cup, "though look how that turned out."

Renata tilted her head. "Is Reborn someone so important that your overprotective family would just let you go?" 'Just who is this child?'

"Like those idiots can do a thing to me."

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, sending apology stare at Renata. "Oh that's right! Renata, why are you here? I thought you despised this cafe...?"

"Because of two factors my dear cinnamon roll. For one, the coffee here may be atrocious but the pastries are delicious. And two, I can't concentrate on my work at home. Well, more like the birds near my home refuses to let me work."

Tsuna quirked a brow as he heard Renata had troubles with birds. To him, it was odd. A strong person like her letting birds takes up her time.

'If she ever met Hibari…' Tsuna thought as he shook his head, getting that mental image out of his head. "Oh yeah, you said something about working at a... law office right?"

Renata was surprised that Tsuna remembered and smiled. "Yes. I finally got a case but I'm afraid everything is confidential so I can't tell you."

Tsuna's thought trailed back to what Reborn said before. 'She can't be a part of La Scala di Puruel... She just can't...' "Oh I see, that's completely understandable. So were those books for your research?"

She shifted in her spot as she shot him an apologetic look. "Tsuna, please don't ask me anymore. I feel as if I need to tell you everything. It's feels oddly calming and unnerving at the same time."

Reborn quirked a brow at his student. 'Must be because of the Sky flame's harmonizing factor. But I've never seen him use it outside of his battles and guardians before...'

"Please, I wouldn't want to force you into anything." Tsuna backed off as he smiled. "Is your research going well?"

"I haven't found anything I didn't already know of," she said sighing, "I know I'm missing something crucial but my brain can't piece it together…"

"Have you tried looking at the big picture?" Tsuna tried comforting her but to no avail.

"That's practically what I've been doing all day."

She bit harshly into her cream puff squeezing the filling next to her lips. She thanked Tsuna as he handed her a napkin. Renata tried to reach for it but Tsuna gave her a gentle smile and wiped the cream off her cheek for her. She rose a brow but paid no mind to it.

* * *

Reborn watched as Tsuna not only handed it to her, he offered to wipe the cream for her. It was so obvious what his student was trying to do, and from years of experience with the boy, Reborn knew that Tsuna himself did it unconsciously.

'Dame-Tsuna… A relationship between two worlds is never a good thing,' Reborn thought pitying Tsuna, 'especially with a personality like yours.'

Besides Reborn observed Renata's actions carefully and it was obviously that she had no interests in Tsuna. Perhaps a friend or little brother at most. Unlike Bianichi, Reborn was a charmer not settler. So having seen the broken hearts of many, he knew that Tsuna would probably get rejected anyways.

This wasn't like the silly times with Sagasawa Kyoko or Miura Haru. Renata wasn't something as fickle as blind love and first loves (not that Reborn believed in those). She was cunning and held an air of independence- the coming qualities of a great Mafioso. But unfortunately she belonged to the law and the worst one of all, La Scala di Puruel. Not that it was hard to convince one to the Vongola, many would jump to get the chance, but if she indeed was an Apostle, then the Vongola would be ruined.

But still, he would have to make a good impression on her. Or at least enough so she trusted him. From Reborn's perspective, the only reason why she hadn't figured out they were a part of the mafia was because she was inexperienced. Hypothetical theories and academics could only get you so far in life.

* * *

Swiping a cream puff off of Tsuna's plate, Reborn smirked. "You're thinking too broad. Sometimes the problems lie within itself."

Renata tipped her head as Reborn's words ignited a spark in her brain. She shot her hand in her bag and took out a notepad as she clicked her pen that was in her breast pocket.

She furiously wrote notes as her pen was drained of its ink. 'The company as a whole isn't in on the operation. I'm an idiot! If… yes… and then… yes… that would make sense!'

A flicker of enlightenment clicked in her eyes as she gave a broad smile. "Thank you Reborn! I can't believe I was such an idiot for not figuring this out sooner! Thank you!" 'My case is practically closed thanks to this child!'

Renata jumped out of her seat, scaring Tsuna from the sudden movement. She quickly packed in all her belongings as she stuffed the remaining cream puffs in her mouth. Tsuna, with a napkin in hand, wiped the cream off her choking face.

"Tsuna, I need to get home. I promise to return the favour some other time," she said handing him a note, "my phone number. I hope God's mercy will let us meet again when we're both free from our respective duties. _Arrivederci_ Tsuna, Reborn."

Renata gave a quick bow as she fled out through the door, grinning ambitiously as Tsuna just smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Turning his head back to the table, he saw Reborn with a smirk on his devilishly adorable face. Then Reborn proceeded to throw a fork at him as it glided swiftly right next to Tsuna's neck.

"What was that for!?" Tsuna exclaimed holding his neck.

"Shut up," Reborn said as his smirk dropped, "and don't even think about it. It'll never work out."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"So slow…" Reborn sighed, petting Leon, "Don't you have more pressing matters to occupy yourself with?"

His eyes flashed orange as his family oriented side surfaced. "Reborn! I just realized but, why did you give her a clue!? I'm sure you know she's an intellectual person! Isn't this going to danger our friends and family!?"

Reborn threw another fork at Tsuna as he silently communicated with Leon. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna. That's not what I meant and try to figure it out yourself for once."

''I don't know why, that's why I'm asking you! Stop throwing forks at me!"

"Would a spoon be better than?" Reborn rolled his eyes as Tsuna frantically shook his head and leaned his back against his chair. "It's Lesson Time, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna internally cried hearing Reborn's tone. It only ever meant two things. One was the promise of more paperwork and the other was an explanation of something he couldn't catch because he was still 'no good.' Either way it only ended it disappointment and more work.

"There are two reasons why I chose to aid her in her investigation. One, was to gain information."

"H-How did you do that?" Tsuna clenched his core, preparing for a projectile hit.

Reborn sighed (at least he ran out of silverware). "When I gave her a clue, what did she do?"

"Renata was really surprised and then she had that grin. You know the one Xanxus has after a nine hour drinking spree with Flame infused Polish Vodka."

Ignoring his student's idiotic metaphors, Reborn glared at him for his incompetence. " _And?_ "

"A-And… she took out a notebook-" Tsuna's head went bright as realization hit him. Wait. That was Reborn- this time with spoons.

"Took you long enough Dame-Tsuna. It was only for a brief moment but that was all I needed. I saw all her notes and even a flash at the books she had."

Holding his sore spot, Tsuna replied. "So? What was it? What was she researching?"

"Il Picco di Sirene."

"Isn't that a pharmaceutical company in Naples? I think I remember Hayato-kun saying that some of our imports came from them."

"Put two and two together for once. You aren't fourteen anymore," he huffed, "And even then your cognitive abilities were lacking."

"Oh! They're part of the mafia! Then that means Renata is exposing Il Picco di Sirene for their trade. Since they're drugs, they must be also importing and exporting illegal medications too."

Reborn graced a smile. "Now you're using your brain. As for my second reason, it was to obtain trust with her. By making her indebted to me, her suspicions of me will slowly decrease and she'll willingly give me information."

"Reborn, don't drag her into the mafia," Tsuna said with pleading eyes, "this isn't Namimori anymore where everyone was weird, quirky, and too accepting."

"She's a suspect as an Apostle of La Scala di Puruel."

"B-But you aren't sure!"

"Do you dare doubt my intuition Tsuna?"

"No… but-!"

"Tsuna that's enough. Like you said, we aren't in Namimori anymore. Years passed and you've matured. And likewise, you'll have to face the true visage behind the façade soon as you take the mantle of Vongola."

Tsuna went silent as he gridded his teeth. Sure, he may be slow, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that he'll have to face hardships that he never could've even dreamt of. But still, he refused to be overtaken by the mafia. He was Vongola Decimo on trial and Neo Vongola Primo at heart. He wanted the Vongola to be what Giotto truly envisioned- where they fought for the weak as vigilante justice. And he wouldn't sacrifice his morals by ruining the lives of others.

 _He wouldn't…_

* * *

His bangs shaded his saddened eyes as he numbingly shook his head. He had his resolve to always protect and fight solely for his friends, but the world has repeatedly challenged him on that. And this time, he had a feeling that something in his life, for better or for worse, would change…drastically.

His mind wondered off to his friends and family as his insecurities surfaced again. He thought of all the innocent lives he would have to inadvertently take to achieve his goal. He didn't want to. He wasn't like Hibari, Mukuro, or Xanxus where they would sacrifice anything to achieve their ambition.

Not come off as arrogant, but Tsuna knew of the power his status held. He knew that instead of just valuing his friends, he also had to value himself. It was just that he could never act upon it. Every time he saw someone in need, his flames beckoned him to help the other. Even his greatest foes became friends in one way or another. But this time, he was up against the mafia. Even as the most powerful Sky to date, Tsuna knew that he wouldn't be able to change all the hearts of the underworld.

The problem wasn't power but how one would act in the appearance of a moral challenge. Tsuna is powerful with powerful allies to aid him in any battle. But if a hostage situation were to happen, what would he do? What if they had two hostages where only one would be set freed?

Would he be able to act fast enough?

Would he sacrifice one of them for the other?

Would he be able to make a decision?

Or what if the situation was turned around? Would sacrificing his own life be selfish of him and robbing others of their leader?

So to Tsuna, the question was simple:

 _'_ _Should I abandon my morality to save my family and friends? Or is me trying to preserve it selfish?'_

* * *

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a warm hand roughly shuffle his hair. He looked up and saw Reborn staring down at him. Reborn's eyes communicated sympathy and understanding but still held true to his Hitman nature.

Reborn stopped when he saw the light return back to Tsuna's eyes. "You're over thinking yourself again."

Tsuna gave a faint frown. "Reborn, I'm just… I don't know… If Renata truly is a part of La Scala di Puruel, then she might be a danger to the family. But I really don't want to hurt her. Besides, she really seems like a civilian. Just like Kyoko."

* * *

Reborn sat back down in his sit and rested his cheeks on his fingers using the arm rest. He thought back to what challenge Tsuna had to overcome as an individual- his first break up. It was about a month or so after the Representative Battles of the Rainbow. Reborn finally got Tsuna to shut up and ask Kyoko out on a date- which brought Haru down, nevertheless she was happy for them. Instead of hatred, she felt resolve to do better. Much to Tsuna's distress, she became involved in the mafia as one of his strategist. As for Kyoko, she never changed. She was still the oblivious innocent girl with the kind heart.

But that's why Tsuna couldn't handle it. He was afraid to go further, he was afraid to hurt her. So to relieve her of challenging her moral obligations to him or herself, they had a mutual break up. Tsuna was in shambles for weeks but eventually brushed the incident off as he realized his love for her was out of moral obligation to himself and Ryohei.

But unlike Haru who already chose to be involved with the mafia, Kyoko is still a civilian so they kept her out of the mafia. Whenever Kyoko tried to help, Ryohei wouldn't let her. She was his one and only sister- and he would die before letting her fall into danger.

* * *

"Even so, Tsuna don't over think yourself. I may be your ex-tutor but you're my student until the day I stand before your grave."

"Thanks Reborn." Tsuna frown lifted. "But really, let's not go overboard with Renata okay? I don't want to see her hurt. She hasn't done anything…yet."

"And she does? What will you do?"

"I'll talk to her somehow. I'm sure she'll listen to me if I ask her to."

"Tsuna, that's saying to give up a part of yourself. You should know by just looking at her. She won't just give up everything so she to be with you. Besides if she did, would she be 'Renata' anymore?"

"…No. Reborn, I just don't know. I've known her for a collective two days and I feel so much pressure towards her. I don't want her involved, but I also don't want her away from me. I want to talk to her. She's my friend."

'This clueless idiot.' "Tsuna I'm saying this because you'll regret it later. Those unrealistic love stories about forbidden love are nothing but fantasy. You or she will suffer sooner or later."

"She's my friend Reborn. I may have known her for a collective twenty one hours, but I still care for her."

'He didn't deny it. This idiot is in love and he doesn't even know it.'

Tsuna clenched the paper in his hands. "Like any of you, I won't give up a friend Reborn. Please…"

"Tsu-" Reborn stopped talking when he saw the resolve flaring in Tsuna's eyes. A deep orange pierced his onyx ones as Reborn sighed. He lifted Leon to his Fedora and removed the coat from his chair.

Sliding his arms in the sleeves, Reborn looked back at Tsuna. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Still holding the strength in his eyes Tsuna replied confidently. "I'll handle the responsibilities and the aftermath myself."

Reborn tucked his fedora down as he walked away from the table towards the exit. "I'm your Consigliere Dame-Tsuna. I won't let you make stupid decisions by yourself."

Tsuna's brain lit as he realized what Reborn was implying. 'Does that mean he'll support me?'

* * *

Tsuna broke out into a smile and quickly cleaned up after himself, chasing Reborn. Reborn didn't look back but had a faint smile on his lips as he watched Tsuna overjoyed. His fondness quickly turned into worry as he thought of the future.

'I hope you stay that way Tsuna. Achieving happiness in the mafia will be difficult… I believe that you'll pass this trial.'

He watched as Tsuna fumbled to catch up with his pace. 'You have to after all, I'll be there supporting you.'

* * *

Inside Renata's home, Renata was hastily connecting her research together. Papers littered the floors as every inch of he complex was covered in research and piled high with books. The smell of wood pulp and ink filled the air as the sound of wind clacking was heard tapping on the outside of her window.

Her face was finally lifted as she held her notes up in the air. "Finally! I got it! I have to tell Boss!"

Reaching over the monstrous amount of her analysis, she grabbed her phone, sending a text to Montique describing her findings.

* * *

[FROM] Renata

[TO] Boss

Boss, I finally found everything I need to know, however I would like to discuss it with you tomorrow if that's fine. I'll bring my papers and analysis so please inform me when you have time for a discussion. I would also like to request to do some field work- however the proposition may take a long time. Since I have no deadline, I assume it is fine, however I would like your consent.

 _Sent 1:43 a.m._

* * *

[FROM] Boss

[TO] Renata

Very well. We can arrange a meeting when you arrive at my office. I have also found some crucial evidence regarding this case. As for your proposal, alert me tomorrow on the details.

 _Received at 1:46 a.m._

 _Seen at 1:47 a.m._

* * *

Quickly rushing over to the sink, she washed her hands that were stained in ink and carbon. Drying her hands with a towel, she cleaned up her home; stacking the papers and putting them into appropriate files and putting the books she bought into boxes. She put her finalized research in her work case as she opened the window to let the air circulate. After half an hour or so later, Renata closed the window and set off for bed.

But what she didn't notice was a particular bird watching over her.

* * *

 ***Used Google Translate for the Italian, I apologize if any of it is wrong***

 **Translation:**

 **Apostle** \- An supportive disciple that advocates a particular idea, cause, policy, religion, etc

 **Il Picco di Sirene** \- The Peak of Sirens

 **La Scala di Puruel** \- The Scale of Puruel

 **Sorte & Diletto Caffé**\- Fate and Pleasure Cafe

* * *

 **Goodness, I apologize for such a late chapter! Certain things are happening in my life so I couldn't write all that much. With it it distracting me, I also ran into a writer's block quite a lot of times.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seithr-Kairy : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **sharkswillruledaWORLD : ****Thank you for favouriting and following my story! I forgot to say this on my other story but I love your name! I just imagine all the sharks in Sharknado replaced with Squalo. XD**

* * *

 **I apologize for being so late...again! Thank you for all the views, follows, and favourites! Also please be warned that this chapter jumps between characters a lot.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Quickly rushing over to the sink, she washed her hands that were stained in ink and carbon. Drying her hands with a towel, she cleaned up her home; stacking the papers and putting them into appropriate files and putting the books she bought into boxes. She put her finalized research in her work case as she opened the window to let the air circulate. After half an hour or so later, Renata closed the window and set off for bed.

But what she didn't notice was a particular bird watching over her.

* * *

Morning had shown its light through the tinted windows of the law office, as two individuals were tirelessly working on their cases. Papers, books, and files were spewed around every inch of the room as one would call the place as an 'organized mess.' The air was filled with nothing but the smell of smudged ink and wood pulp from the old words of history.

Renata sat perpendicular to Montique exchanging files, information, speculations, and research. Her blazer was neatly hung on the coat rack as her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The palm of her hands was shaded in various coloured inks and her tangled hair overrode her face.

Renata let out a breath. "Boss, that's why I believe Il Picco di Sirene's operation doesn't only stretch to the president of the company, Vincent Sirene, but also, beyond to the elites as well. They use the drug on innocent victims such as passing citizens, tourists, or even celebrities as the effects include amnesia."

Renata handed her final files into Montique's firm hands. "The main reason would be The Devil's Breath. As mentioned before, the other substances are obvious enough to assume which function they will serve. As for The Devil's Breath, the lavish and luxurious high-end banquets the company president throws are secretly meeting spots for the mafia and the rest of the underground world. I am correct to assume you know why Boss?"

Montique nodded leaning his spine against his chair. "The banquets serve a dual purpose of both a charity event façade for the public and the black market for the underground world entitled, The Black Banquet. I have found reports of Il Picco di Sirene hosting human slavery auctions, ecstasy parties, substance abuse, and even so far as to the prostitution of children."

Renata narrowed her eyebrows as Montique listed off the heinous crimes they have committed. "Boss. There was one question that was lingering in my mind and that was how they managed to do it for so long. From past records I found, it states that these types of dealings started to arise from their third generation. So I believe that they managed to use this odourless and colourless powder on simple items such as their business cards or even wine glasses."

"-And you suspect that because the venues are heated and within moist environments, the powder is able to liquefy and absorb into the victims' skins? Since the victims are most likely ones not to be missed by the public, they could easily be trafficked into slavery or killed while others are indeed, the guests to the spectacle."

"Yes I do Boss. Although it's mere speculation, I truly do believe that this theory of mine is the closest thing I'll get to a solid case."

Montique closed his eyes and crossed his legs. He contemplated her proposition as he stroked his chin gently. "Very well. So? I have yet to hear of the technicalities of your request for field work."

Renata took out another pile of request forms and legal documents as it went to Montique's hands. "Yes Boss. The papers detail on my proposition, but to simply put I would like to go undercover to spy on the inner workings of Il Picco di Sirene-"

A deafening thud was heard as Montique suddenly slammed the stack down on his desk as he gave an intense look that startled Renata.

 ** _"_** ** _Explain."_**

Renata suddenly felt a wave of fear rush into her system seeing as she had never experienced her suave and calm boss angry before. Montique noticed this and apologized for his sudden burst of emotions. He sat down and rested his forehead on his fingertips to calm himself down from his unprofessional behaviour.

"I apologize for my sudden actions, please continue."

Renata nodded letting her rapidly beating heart calm. "W-Well, boss, I wrote the details in on my request form but basically I would like to infiltrate their base myself. If I can get an invitation to The Black Banquet, our case is closed. This undercover mission may take well over a year."

Rentata spoke carefully not to incite whatever wrath her boss just unleashed. Sensing her uneasiness, Montique dug into one of his inner pockets of his Ermenegildo Zegna suit. In his hands revealed a small velvet case with silver hemming within the grasps of his fingertips.

Montique lifted his arm towards Renata indicating her to take it as she did. Renata held the box and it felt quite light in her hands and nice to the touch. She opened the case and inside was silver ring with diamonds weaved around it within a cushion of silk bedding.

Renata froze and looked up at Montique raising a brow. She knew her boss wasn't a man to propose to her out of the blue. She also knew that their relationship was straightly platonic so she refrained from jumping to any drastic conclusions.

"Boss, may I ask what this is for? I'm positive this is not a proposal."

He nodded. "I believe it is due time I tell you about Simon Calievere."

"Simon Calievere…" Renata jumped at the realization, almost losing her grip on the ring. "Is that not the victim of The Sicilian Incident!? And wasn't he the boss of the law office in Sicily? He was part of another branch correct?"

Renata was confused as every broken link and puzzle piece started to dance around in her mind trying to make itself whole. The strict business tone of the office was replaced by a deafening serious air circling around Renata's neck- almost as if to suffocate her.

"Indeed. As you know Simon was chasing the Sicilian cultist mafia group Neo Lucifero- a group known to kidnap and murder unsuspecting citizens and tourists for their 'sacred' rituals. Our organization doesn't usually take down mafia syndicates specifically, but they were an exception. Simon took on this case himself even though our branches offered him reinforcements. Unfortunately certain _conflicts_ occurred and he was found dead at the edge of Sicily."

"-And all that was left of him was a white USB containing his final wishes. The public was not notified by this incident- only labeling Simon as the deceased detective hero who took down a dangerous cultist group."

"And his final will was passed upon to me."

Renata jumped out of her seat. "What!? Boss! I've never heard of this part before! Why would you have-?"

Renata's words slowed its pace as she saw Montique's eyes flashed in deep repressed pain but then shifted back to his hard and straight ones.

"Simon was a close friend of mine actually."

"I-I apologize boss. I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head indicating her to sit back down. "Never mind, it was all the past. In his final will, he entrusted several documents to me- only stating that the 'justice has yet to reach its fruition.' The evidence I gave you yesterday was mostly from him."

"Wait… This incident happened three years ago! No… actually that would make sense… All the evidence was mostly dated three years ago. If the two cases are similar and continued that would mean Il Picco di Sirene supplied Neo Lucifero with human lives… Boss, if I may ask, why would you decide to issue this case now?"

"In his final will, he only wanted this case issued if it was under my jurisdiction and the leading Apostle was you, Renata."

'He's using La Scala di Puruel terms…' "Boss, why did Mister Simon choose me? I've never heard or seen him in person before. I am right to assume he was a First Choir Apostle if his dying wish had this much authorization? Or was it because he was your dear acquaintance?"

"Simon was my mentor and friend, but I wouldn't have let my personal emotions sway my decisions."

'Boss didn't deny it. So he was a part of the First Choir.'

"As for why he chose you, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information. All he left was a voice recording addressed to me and the diamond ring addressed to you. He stated in his will that the diamond ring was crucial evidence to contribute against the fragmentary verdict."

Renata opened the box again and took out the ring. Slipping the silvery through her second to last finger, she placed the case in her purse. She was never one to put so much emphasis on the symbolisms for fingers (except the middle of course).

She got off of her chair and walked towards the coat rack slipping her arms through the sleeves of her blazer. She turned to Montique and asked a single question before leaving.

"Am I correct to assume you are a part of the First Choir as well boss?"

Montique didn't respond but merely closed his eyes signaling her to leave. Renata bowed in respect and left through the door. All alone, Montique reached into the inner pockets of his suit and pulled out a voice recorder with a white USB attached to the slot.

* * *

Blocked by the mile high papers and tinted windows, the room was unnervingly dark and quiet as the device illuminated his immediate area. The screen lit up with a faint blue light as a robotic voice was heard from the apparatus.

 _File XXXX-03_

 _Password Accepted._

 _Loading data._

 _File one._

 _Password Accepted._

 _Loading Data._

 _To my Friend Evan._

 _Addresser: 00-03_

 _Addressee: 00-05_

 _Created: March 30_ _th_

 _Corrupted file._

 _Play?_

His nimble fingers pressed the start button as the recording started to play.

 _Playing file._

 _Please wait until data loads._

* * *

-…eriously…hy wo…this…-

-Oh! It finally worked. Goodne…remind me to tell our company to…reate better manuals for these things.-

-…ight?…ha…-

-Haha, exce…if you're hea…this, I'm ten feet under right, old friend? Evan. Please…on't blame yourself, I took…case myself because I don't want…people I love hurt.-

-…ince my time is…ort, I'll make this quick.-

-Do NOT trust the…Si…Sirens-

-…ecret…pa…rd…is Clams.-

-Il Picco di Sirene…oming for me.-

-Justice has yet to reach its fruition.-

* * *

 _Recording end._

 _File two._

 _Password Accepted._

 _Loading Data._

 _My Dying Wish._

 _Addresser: 00-03_

 _Addressee: 00-05_

 _Created: March 23_ _rd_

 _Play?_

 _Playing file._

 _Please wait until data loads._

* * *

-Hello Evan. Goodness, it took forever to get this thing working. This is my dying wish. I hope I'm lucky enough that you won't ever have to hear this.-

-Evan, my wish is for you to take care of Renata Micaela Ammisceo. She should be an intern at your place correct?-

-A diamond ring will be at my place inside our shared safe. Please give that to her. It is not only my selfishness of my love to her, but it is also the major clue to finally finish this case. I want to make her the lead Apostle for the Third Choir.-

-I'm sorry for burdening you like this Evan. I'm sure you're depressed right now… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.-

-Please find my body immediately and burn it. Mix my body with chemicals, throw it into lava, flush it down the sewers, I don't care just make sure that not a single physical trace of me exists. All my fingerprints, skin, hair, and anything that contains my DNA. Get rid of it all.-

-I'm sure La Scala di Puruel would be glad to be of service.-

-Again, I'm sorry my friend. I'm sorry. And thank you.-

-My dearest friend, Evan.-

* * *

 _Recording end._

 _File thre-_

Pressing the power button, Montique leaned on his chair, letting his limbs drape over the edges of his chair. The machinery was within a tight vice grip of his shaking hands containing all his anger and regret. A single tear was shed from his eyes as the liquid dripped down from his lashes to his jaw line.

Taking a deep breath, Montique allowed his eyelids to close as his arm shielded his eyes. After a long moment of silence, he sat back up straight and placed the USB into his tightly woven security locked drawer in his desk.

For his friend's last wish, and Renata's skills, he promoted her to the lead Apostle of the Third Choir in the case. Truthfully, he wanted nothing but to keep her from going out, especially on dangerous case like this one. How else could be sure to protect his late friend's crush? But something about her spirit reminded him of Simon.

Both of them were kind and logical. They refused to stand down to any injustice and preferred not to tread too long on the past. Simon was someone Montique admired. Unlike him, he was gentle and friendly. Unlike him, he wasn't rash. And unlike him, his kindness led to his death.

Perhaps the trauma of his friend's death still lingered within him. As an Apostle of the First Choir, he wasn't able to show or share his personal emotions with anyone except for one person, Simon. And now, he bared the responsibility of protecting his friend's love. But he knew better to tie Renata down. Even if he did, she wouldn't dare to stay still. She was the type to pursue in her beliefs no matter the odds after all.

Getting up to clean up the mess around the room, he thought back to Renata and her now, owned diamond ring.

'How ironic…' Montique thought, 'that the dead man still gets the bride.'

* * *

Renata left Montique's office as she realized one thing. Evan Montique didn't reject her proposal. To make sure, she could've went back and asked, but the sudden burst of heated anger she felt from Montique was enough for her to stay low for now. Ignoring the slightly guilty feeling in her core, she decided go through with her plan. But her idea was not an easy one, with a single mistake; her whole entire operation would backfire on her.

First was to attract the eyes of Vincent Sirene, the company president. Based off her findings, he was a total scumbag. Disrespectful, lustful, power hungry and everything that made a typical vile corporate boss was him.

Renata tried to look for anything redeeming about him but found nothing. The only excuse she found was that he grew up in a highly competitive and harsh environment, but Renata wasn't those idiotic people who always looked at the good. She wasn't like one of those people who would take and endure abusive or disrespectful relationships- just ask her ex-boyfriend.

She wasn't like the angels that descended from heaven to cast divine judgment. She was human, despite her intentions; she was biased like any other human being.

And Vincent was just like any one of them. The douche bags that show that short glimmer of 'kindness' that makes the other perceive they truly are a good person. He was one of those people that made their partners feel like they were the hero that can tame the beast.

But who can say that ever worked? Answer? Hardly. To change a person's behavior is like changing themselves. And no one could truly do that.

But to make herself seem like one of those girls, her plan was to disguise herself and climb the corporate ladder of Il Picco di Sirene until Vincent saw her worthy enough to partake in The Black Banquet.

Renata usually wouldn't have involved herself in these sorts of missions specifically, but her instincts told her it was necessary for some reason. The gut feeling didn't point towards the succession of the mission, but something beyond her objective. Renata didn't know exactly what it was but she trusted herself enough to follow her intuition without a single doubt.

Her second objective was to figure out the mafia roots connected to the company. In her report, in stated that well over thirty famiglias supported their smuggling ring and the black sheep of them was, The Vongola.

* * *

Renata trotted silently through the streets of Venice. She ran over the notes she had found in her head. 'The Vongola… The world's greatest and strongest famiglia in the world that reigned supreme for over nine generations and spanning to their tenth generation soon. Rumoured to be the strongest generation to date, Vongola Decimo is widely known to be the center of any notable underground events. Using fear and the power to obliterate their enemies, the Vongola is not to be trifled with. The boss is someone to be feared. The boss is a ruthless young man who can even charm the devil with his charisma…'

Renata snorted slightly at some of the rumours she had heard about the Vongola Decimo. It was hilarious how much someone could be exaggerated to such an extent. But regardless, she knew not to mess with someone like that. Whether or not he was the devil himself didn't matter. He was Vongola Decimo, someone who sat at equal positions of Dante's 9th circle of hell.

And yet, despite her wishes she knew that she had to confront him in one way or another. After all, the mafia doesn't take too kindly with one of their sources exposed to the public.

* * *

Arriving near her home, she saw the little passerine bird flying towards her. She greeted it with a smile letting it perch on her finger. Surprisingly, its talons weren't as sharp as she initially thought. It was actually quite squishy and blunt.

She brought her finger towards her face as the bird pecked its adorable little beak almost like a kiss. She smiled at its cute behavior as it snuggled against her cheeks. Transferring the bird onto her shoulder, she took out her keys and unlocked the door.

She walked into her home, still full of unused books and crumpled up pages from her notebook. Seeing the mess, she opened the window and started to clean her house. Renata saw that the bird was helping her clean, holding sheets of paper in its mouth and placing them into the appropriate locations.

Amazed at its intellect, she let the bird help thinking about how much bird feed she was going to reward her little friend. Cleaning, she still had reruns of her plans speeding through her mind. After revising her plans and organizing her house, she plummeted to her bed and sighed as the bird sat on her chest.

'Well, the first thing I need to do is get the attention of Vincent Sirene. Looks like there's only one way to get him,' Renata thought, 'to catch a piece of shit, become a piece of shit.'

She petted the bird as it snuggled up to her fingers. Liking the rhythmic breathing of leaning against her body, the bird fell into a sweet nap puffing out its feathers for added warmth.

'Adorable,' Renata thought moving carefully not to disturb the bird, 'well, might as call my friends to get ready for tonight.'

Gently scooping up the bird, she placed it on one of her pillows and quietly reached over the table for her phone. Rummaging around her bag, she held the Smartphone in her hands and turned the screen on.

Renata was surprised as her phone signaled some missed messages. 'Missed text? Who would…?'

* * *

 _[UNKNOWN CALLER]_

 _3 Missed Messages._

 _Received 2 hours ago._

 _Read?_

She blinked several times as she pressed the buttons to open her inbox. After opening them, she saw the messages this stranger had sent her.

* * *

[UNKNOWN]

Hello? Renata? It's me Tsuna. This is your number right?

 _Received at 1:46 p.m._

Is this not you? I think I got the wrong number… I apologize.

 _Received at 1:59 p.m._

[Renata]

Hello Tsuna. I apologize I was at work so I had my phone on silent. Looks I didn't notice it through my activities.

 _Sent at 3:59 p.m._

* * *

Renata was about to open up another application to watch the news until she heard her phone signaling her that a text has arrived. Startled at the sudden noise, the bird woke up and flew onto her shoulder and peered into her phone almost as if it understood the words.

Scratching the bird's feathers, she texted back but not before changing the caller ID.

[Tunaroll]

Oh! I'm really glad! I was sure I had the wrong number I'm so sorry that I messaged you during work! D:

 _Received at 4:02 p.m._

[Renata]

It's fine Tsuna. I'm happy you texted me. I also didn't know you were a person to use emoticons. It's cute. Also do you mind calling me instead of texting? I usually like to hear the other person's voice. It gives me a more humane connection.

 _Sent at 4:04 p.m._

* * *

Not a moment later she sent the text, her phone rang as the caller was Tsuna. She chuckled at his behavior and slid her finger to the right on the green answer button.

"Hello Tsuna. I didn't expect you to pick so soon."

Renata could hear the concern in his voice. _"D-Did call at a bad time? You said that you'd rather have a conversation so…"_

"It's no problem Tsuna. I was just surprised, that's all. Actually, I'm more surprised that you had the time to text and call me. Don't you have work to do~?" she replied in a teasing tone.

 _"_ _Haha… Actually, I'm hiding from Reborn right now. And paperwork. I really don't want to face either one of them."_

"Which is worse?"

 _"_ _Immediately, Reborn. Long term, paperwork. But if Reborn finds out that I've been sneaking off, he'll kill me for neglecting my duties. Then send the paperwork to heaven so I can sign them in the afterlife."_

"Shouldn't you start working then?"

 _"_ _Have you ever signed over five million proposals and property damage forms in one day before? I honestly don't want to go back to that. It's like looking at your-"_

"-future fade away right?"

 _"_ _How did you know?"_

"I intern at a law office Tsuna. Most of my time was spent nothing but sitting in a chair for hours on end reading and filtering paperwork. I love my job but too much of one thing is exhausting. I myself rather do field work."

 _"…"_

"Your wrists get stiff and all the ink or carbon gets on the base of your palms. Depending on the paper and if you have sinistrality, your palm smudges all the ink or carbon on the documents. Then your back gets stiff and your mind suddenly drifts off to someplace else. Then you realize you haven't been reading carefully on the files you got and then you need to start all over again- increasing your workload."

 _"…"_

"Tsuna? Are you there?"

 _"…"_

"Tsuna?"

A sniffle and a high pitched whinnying noise were heard from the phone as Renata tilted her head in confusion.

Tsuna spoke in the most grateful tone Renata's ever heard. _"I-I'm sorry Renata. I-It's just that I've never had a person who related so much to me! Even Dino-san and Enma doesn't feel my pain! Not to mention Kikyo and the other guardians basically worship Byakuran so he lives such a carefree life! Xanxus is naturally destructive so I have to deal with it! Have you ever had your family and friends fight so much you had to stay locked up inside your office for a month just to pay for the property damages!? Even when that property belongs to you!?"_

Renata silently listened as Tsuna ranted about his friends and family racking up a huge bill for him. Even though she had no idea who these people were, Renata had to bite down a laugh as she both sympathized with Tsuna but at the same time contemplated in teasing him.

Gasping for breath she heard Tsuna stop. _"Ha…ha… S-Sorry! I was rambling again wasn't I…"_

Renata giggled at this. "It's okay Tsuna. I find your stories very amusing. Shit talking comes with the friendship package."

Tsuna nervously laughed in agreement on the other side. _"Haha… That's true. But I feel everyone will try and kill me if I ever said that in front of their faces."_

"That's why you have me right? Anyways, this is the first time I've ever heard you saying your family and friend's names. You usually say 'my other friend' or 'my destructive family.' Never names."

* * *

Tsuna on the other side flinched for a moment noticing his slip-up. 'Reborn is going to kill me when he finds out.'

"Don't worry, he'll kill you regardless."

Tsuna hesitantly turned his neck behind him to see Reborn glaring overtly at him with Leon already morphed into gun.

Tsuna was in one of the numerous escape routes secretly located all over the Vongola mansion. Of course, thinking that no one would be able to find him at the most obviously place, he hid there. And no one did, but Tsuna shouldn't have been underestimating Reborn's on-the-go student radar.

The narrow almost medieval paths gave an even more imitating perspective on Reborn as the orange lights illuminated the outlines of his form. His fierce onyx eyes shot with a murderous glint and a deep, deep promise of pain.

Looking down at his student, Reborn cocked his gun. "Just what do you think you're doing Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna flinched at his tone as he held a tight grip on his phone. "I-I was just talking to a friend…"

"You abandoned your duties as the boss and tried escaping your responsibilities even with your previous punish- _lessons_ not yet settled. If you wanted a harsher training regiment, you should've just asked."

"WHAT! No! Please Reborn! I promise I'll finish them, but please don't add anymore training, I still have sore muscles from the last time you punished me!"

Reborn swiped the phone off of Tsuna's trembling hands as he put it next to his ear. "Ciaossu Renata."

 _"_ _Hello Reborn. I'm guessing you found Tsuna loitering? By the way, I heard everything, so I'm guessing he does this often?"_

"Tsuna just looks forward to having some intimate time together with me. Anyways, he can't talk right now. He has some _remedial_ lessons to attend to."

Reborn heard an agreeing hum on the other side. _"Just don't hurt his face it's all he's got."_

Slightly offended Tsuna pouted. "I heard that!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna," Reborn nonchalantly said, kicking Tsuna's forehead. Then he focused back to Renata. "I won't, his face is quite valuable to our company you know."

 _"_ _Sure, sure. Sometimes I wonder what crazy business you guys are up to. Anyways, can I speak to Tsuna before you hang up on me?"_

Tossing the phone out of his hands, Tsuna caught the flying device as Reborn walked off, giving them time to speak with each other in private. Although nothing is private once Reborn is involved.

Glaring at his Consigliere's retreating form, Tsuna held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Renata are you there?"

 _"_ _Tsuna I have a question."_

"What would that be?"

 _"_ _Are you masochist?"_

Tsuna's cheeks flared. "Why would you think that!?"

 _"_ _Well you spend intimate times with Reborn and your friends. And you sneak off despite knowing your limits and consequences."_

"What!? No! Renata I-"

 _"_ _Look I don't judge your sexual preferences and kinks but please refrain your partners from talking about it in public…and over the phone."_

"Renata! Seriously I swear you're a second Reborn sometimes!" Heat rose up to his face as he stumbled on his words, yelling at her for such an…idea.

 _"_ _Alright calm down little Tuna roll. I was joking…maybe. Anyways, I can feel Reborn's impatience over the phone. I'll text you if anything comes up okay? Arrivederci."_

"Tuna roll? Wait Renata- …she hung up on me."

Appearing out of the shadows, a panel opened to reveal Reborn sipping coffee as he dubiously stared at his student. "Hurry up Dame-Tsuna. Do you _want_ to be late for my lessons? Unless Renata's speculations were right and you are a masochist."

"R-Reborn! Please stop with this! Why can't-"

Tsuna was abruptly interrupted by Reborn firing a bullet, grazing his cheeks. "Shut up and hurry up. I let you talk with Renata and I won't allow you to waste anymore time."

Dragged off by Reborn (albeit after getting thoroughly punished) Tsuna thought of one thing but didn't say it to not further incite the wrath of Reborn.

 _'_ _But it wasn't a waste of time….'_

* * *

The world stopped for no one as the day went on with the dawn breaking and the night arisen. It was unfamiliarly colder and much more winder in Venice as the hanging posts of the local shops and restaurants violently shook in the wind. The light, swept by the wind, was replaced by the pitch black night of sin and drew the people in with the temptation of stars.

During this however, Renata was resolved to take the seed of her measure and plant them till fruition. Locking all the windows, she scanned her home one more time to check for any light or the sound of the tap dripping indicating the potential outcome of leading to pay extra electricity or water bills.

After she found none, she checked herself in the large vanity mirror one more time- after all for this mission the outer appearance was going to play a big factor. Earlier on the day, Renata had called her friends over to aid her in her façade to look like, in their words, a 'sexy vixen.' Looking at her reflection, Renata almost cringed at her semblance within the glass.

'I look like an expensive prostitute…' she thought glaring at herself.

Her eyelids were dark (for the first time not from overworking) fading away into a lustful beige colour- or as her friends would say; 'smoky.' To contrast with the colours and add more depth, midnight eyeliner was applied on the rim of her eyes, as her eyelashes were thick and overly voluminous.

Her usual white skin was caked with various types of comedic products Renata has never even heard of to give her a more bronzer skin yet stay true to her own colour. A faint blush dusted her cheeks a shade darker than her own. To contrast with her lighter face and blend with her eyes were her lips. The dark rouge shade on her lips added more lusciousness and a seductive charisma to her that would even incite the jealousy of Aphrodite herself.

Her normally business-casual blonde hair was now covering a quarter of her face giving her an appearance of a salacious temptress. All her hair was allowed to flow down past her bare shoulders in a river of silent waves.

Her strapless empire waist dress came up to her mid-thighs and had elegant yet captivating noir lace hemming rimming the edges of it. Renata honestly felt embarrassed wearing such a sinful piece of clothing. The only thing she liked about the revealing dress was the silk used for the fabric. The way it rubbed on her thighs felt exquisitely smooth and felt like the gentle whispers of the soft flower pedals dancing in the breeze.

Readjusting her tightly cut dress, she looked away from her second self, _almost_ regretting her plans. Thinking back, she should've just decorated herself, and not put herself up as a doll to be taken care by her crazy (yet lovable) friends.

'I told them I wanted an elegant veneer not a Victorian prostitute. I can see my cleavage through this shit. And oh God, forgive me but they wouldn't let me wear pants,' Renata thought sighing in defeat.

She stared down at her ring given by the man, Simon. Feeling very disrespectful if she were to taint the item, she contemplated in leaving in her home. But something told her to never let it out of her sight. So she complied. She kept her ring on her finger and hoped for the best tonight.

Slipping on her fur laced long coat, she snatched her leather pouch- which her friends compromised for the free reigns on her cosmetic needs so Renata didn't have to carry that stupid dainty little purse. At least in this one, she can actually _fit_ her belongs in there.

Latching her legs and feet into her Greek heels, she covered her head in the gracious warmth of her hood and left the house, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The wind rapidly blasted a rush of gales on the streets of Venice as Renata walked through the canals, weaving past the alleyways avoiding the wind as much as possible. With the light of day gone, it was time for the monsters of the night to party and howl. Thus, Renata was going to one of the most high-end night clubs in Venice reserved only for the elites, Peccaminoso Baccano.

But like one would expect Renata didn't specifically target the night club for its reputation as the most heated venue blessed by the succubus, but because she knew that Vincent Sirene was attending the site this very night.

Through her extensive research she found that he went into this club to scout potential members for The Black Banquet. However, Renata plan was not to get caught by him, but to be invited by him. She knew exactly what types of women these men liked; the illicit minks confident in their skills and assets yet submissive in sexual confrontations.

So her cover was to make her seem like a woman who is a hopeless romantic with skills befitting a company as famous as Il Picco di Sirene to gain the attraction of his beastly eyes. Yet she still needed _that_ border so she wouldn't be taken advantage of, thus her shy element. With this personality karyotype, she would be able to reject his advances but still stay alluring in his lecherous mind.

After going into the busier streets, bumbling with tourists and locals, she found her way to a large black box building with neon lights and a crowd standing in front of it. The bouncers refused many people; even the ones who Renata thought were pretty high-ended despite their very sexually charged presence and clothing.

Renata didn't anticipate this however. Being a person who doesn't go to nightclubs often, she had no idea that getting into one was this hard. People were literally and metaphorically thrown out of the buildings as the line somehow grew longer and longer as each minute passed.

Sighing, she headed towards the back of the line until she was stopped by one the rich foreign men in the front of the line. Renata turned around and tilted her head wondering what she did to get attention of these people.

'Did I already get caught?' she thought digging her thumb into her index finger in silent frustration.

Renata approached them and gave them as natural a smile as she could. "Yes? May I help you?"

She had to contain herself when they caressed her shoulders and pulled her close to the group by her waist.

The fingers trickling down her sides, they grinned as they spoke in fluent Italian. "A charming night isn't it bella~ How about a beautiful woman like you spend some time with us? We're on the list so maybe you can pleasure us with your presence?"

'Well that solves my problem of getting in.' Renata opened her mouth and slightly covered it with her fingers in fake surprise. "Really? My I had no idea someone like me could've attracted the attention of such handsome men!"

"Of course~ Come on, let's go inside this club. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be waiting outside in the wind like this, wouldn't you say so sweet little belladonna~?"

These men were clearly younger than her probably in their teens. 'How vulgar. To think they use their money purely for their own benefit. Not even education!'

"Of course! Thank you so much! I'm quite honoured!"

Their lips stretched beyond their cheeks forming a sly grin. "Sure, I promise we'll have lots of _fun_ ~"

The man grabbed her hips and lead Renata inside the club. Like they said, the bouncers bowed to them in respect and the group went in without any difficulty. On the way, they managed to pick up many other beautiful women that managed to capture their eyes.

* * *

Inside the club was pitch black with the only source of light being the fluorescent lasers of the bar and the dance floor. The stench of sweat and musk masked by perfume and alcohol filled the venue; making the place stuffy and quite hard to easily breath. Loud music blared out of the enormous amplifiers sectioned all over the room as the DJ kept playing deep bass club music making Renata's skin tingle from the very vibration of the sound.

The club was packed with hundreds of people on the dance floor grinding against each other with the rhythm of the beats as they showed off their bodies proudly. On the other side were the bars stock full of various alcohols and mixologists preparing cocktails that swirled in colour in an enchanting and almost magical way.

Between these two places were the tables where people who were tired or wanted to rest sat and had a drink. But the booths were filled with sexually frustrated youths and adults trying to find their one night stand for the day.

Renata stared at the scene before her and had to contain her herself from just walking away from the place. Dragged by the waist by the rich men, they led her to a booth. The large round table was immediately filled with drinks and snacks as the group started to break off into pairs. The couch surrounding the table had cushions made of leather that was obviously much too expensive for Renata's liking.

Grabbing a flush red coloured cocktail, she pretended to take a sip from the glass. Now that she's got into the club, the best thing to do is get out of this group and find Vincent Sirene.

"Sweet, sweet bella, how do you like it?"

Renata snapped out of her thought when she heard the voice of the man who invited her (not to mention she also _felt_ his hands slowly trickling lower and lower down her sides).

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?" Renata replied smiling.

The man merely smiled and leaded closer to her face. "I said how do you like it here? I'm sure no other men has ever taken you to a place as good as this one~"

'Good? Is he insane?' "Ho~? That may be so. Thank you dear sir."

"No problem. A beautiful rose like you deserve much better."

Renata laughed as the conversation went on. But in reality she felt ungodly bored and disgusted with the lack of intellect in their conversations.

'I hope this night will end soon…'

* * *

In the Vongola mansion, a young don was wondering around the manor popping his stiff and tied limbs. Coming back from rehearsal for his coronation as the Vonolga Decimo, as well as signing paperwork in between, Tsuna tiredly sauntered to his room. Letting his flames fade, his Mantello di Vongola Primo disappeared with his sky flames.

Arriving at the eastern wing of the mansion, his heart started to feel lighter as he saw the entrance to his room. Happily walking towards it, Tsuna was suddenly interrupted by someone snatching his arm and running past his room.

He saw the door pass as he cried silent tears of agony and endless hell for whoever dared to disturb his date with his bed. He leered at the perpetrator and raised a brow when he saw Lambo of all people.

Stopping in his tracks, Lambo dragged Tsuna into his office as he fidgeted waiting for Tsuna to do something. Giving up to the inevitable conclusion that he were to listen to whatever is troubling the youngest member of his family, he sat down on the couch leading Lambo to sit across from him.

Still a tad drowsy from his schedule, he smiled at Lambo trying his best to stay awake. "What is it Lambo?"

Lambo scratched his head brushing his curly hair. "Tsuna give Lambo some money."

Tsuna blinked. "Excuse me? Lambo I'm sure we already gave you your allowance. Why would you-" Tsuna paused, his face shifting from concern to a deadpan. "Just how much money did you spend on desserts…"

"T-That's not important! Lambo-sama just needs money!"

Tsuna grabbed Lambo by tucking his hands under his arms and pulled him onto his lap. However Lambo refused to meet his eyes finding better company on the floor. "Lambo tell me the truth. Why do you _need_ money? I don't mind giving you some but only for a valid reason. You need to learn how to manage your finances better."

The dejected look on Lambo's face made Tsuna's heart wither in guilt. Personally, Tsuna didn't want Lambo to act like an adult. Albeit it would give him an easier time handling him with one less destructive annoyance in his family, Tsuna also knew that the mafia took away Lambo's innocence at a young age. He wanted Lambo to cry, whine, and complain because he was a child. He wanted him to make mistakes so he can grow up to become a stronger person. Children were supposed to be hyperactive and careless. But still it didn't mean that he'll _ever_ spoil Lambo senseless.

"But Lambo-sama needs it!"

"Yes, and I'm asking you why. Or at least tell me why you can't tell me."

"…Lambo" he paused and fumbled with his shirt, "wants to surprise his servant…"

Tsuna couldn't help but stretch his lips upwards knowing what Lambo wanted. Turning his body around on his lap, he faced him with an endearing smile.

'He wants to buy a present for I-pin. He's like Hayato with his girlfriend,' Tsuna thought, 'such a tsundere…'

A sweat drop forming on his forehead he revaluated his words. 'I really need to stop visiting Haru during her anime convention month.'

"So Lambo, why do you want to buy them something?"

"B-Because Lambo-sama is merciful! He is malevolent!"

Tsuna snorted as he caught Lambo trying to use 'big words.' "Lambo it's benevolent. Malevolent means evil, are you calling yourself evil?" 'Although sometimes you are…'

"H-How is Lambo suppose to remember all of that!? Dame-Tsuna is being mean to Lambo!"

'When he's embarrassed he reverts back to my old nickname,' Tsuna sighed, ''can't really break his habit can I?

"Remember that movie you saw during the movie marathon last month you watched with the girls?"

"The Disney movie marathon?"

"Yes, do you remember the movie Sleeping Beauty? And do you remember the villain of that movie?"

"Mal-Malficant?"

"Well you generally got it right but it's Maleficent. So think of malevolent as evil because Maleficent was evil."

"Because they sound similar right!" Lambo's eyes sparkled as if he found the secrets to the universe. In return Tsuna smiled petting his head.

* * *

Lambo pouted at the gesture but on the inside, he felt blissful. A couple hours ago, he was just doing his usual. Eating grape candy and trying to find Reborn to kill him (it's not like he _wanted_ to but it was just a refluxed condition now). He was watching one of those new shounen anime that Haru introduced him to and in the mid season finale, there was a scene where the main protagonist left his friends resulting in the whole group splitting apart.

Lambo watching this scene saw the episodes pass and how distant they got to each other. Perhaps it was the dark and windy night affecting him but suddenly he thought back on his life. Lambo himself knew that he was a child (the best one in fact, according to him) but he wasn't an idiot. Despite his tendencies to annoy the crap out of everyone around him, he knew when too far was too far.

Born and raised in the mafia, even his family didn't want him. That fact he learned from a young age. Five years have been a tough one for Lambo seeing as those were the years where he finally came out of that naïve child shell he built up as an unconscious defense against the harsh realities of the world.

Honestly the only thing that prevented him from turning into every one of those soulless mafia children was because of the kind and strong Vongola Don, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Despite his protests and embarrassment (no doubt inherited by Gokudera) against any forms of affection, he deeply cared for his new and true family. Tsuna gave Lambo a home, a place to belong, and a loving family despite all their flaws, he knew they were inseparable.

From the moment he left Italy and his family to assassinate Reborn for his famiglia's pride, Tsuna invited him in. He was the older brother-father figure he had never received. Along with his Sky, he met his older brother figure Hayato Gokudera (though he'll never admit to it). The Storm and the Thunder were such opposing forces yet at times of need, they were the strongest pair.

But as of now, the family was so separated. Don't get him wrong, no body hated each other perhaps except for Hibari and Mukuro… and the constant aggravated battles… and maybe Reborn…

Regardless, the point was that the family never had time for each other. No more times of just joking around and having fun. Everyone was off on a mission while their Sky was preoccupied with the mafia.

His family was finally facing the truth of the underground world. It wasn't all fun and games anymore. And that scared Lambo to death. So perhaps that's why he refused to use the ten year bazooka as much as his past selves. He was afraid to jump into a future where his family changed so far that they've become like the rest of the mafia. Just like his old family. Uncaring and unforgiving.

But nevertheless he was a child. He eventually returned his mind to the screen playing his entertainment so he could escape the uncertainty of his reality. Going back to his regular programming, the episode ended as the credits rolled. Waiting until the preview, he unwrapped his grape candy packet he spent all his allowance for and popped it into his mouth.

When the ending finally ended, he saw that the next episode was a Valentine's episode being centered on the hero and his lover. Turning off the television, he thought about how these stupid filler episodes took up a week of his enjoyment. But then that reminded him of something.

Looking at his phone, he saw that it was almost Valentine's Day. Usually something as trivial as love wouldn't get in the way but he thought about I-pin. Unknowingly the blush rising up to his cheeks, he remembered the time he graciously shared his chocolates last Valentines Day. He remembered the regret of his lost chocolates but the feeling was immediately replaced by the uneasy beating of his chest when he saw I-pin's smile.

Still in slight denial of liking the girl, he had to admit that his childhood friend had gotten much more beautiful through the years. So thinking that he could buy something a bit more special this year, he set out to buy some expensive Valentine's chocolates. Although there was that one problem: money.

Lambo checked every inch of his disoriented room. From underneath his bed to his secret candy compartments, he saw that he used all his savings for his grape candies imported from Namimori (it reminded of his true home which reminded him of Nana his true mother).

Knowing that Gokudera was out with his significant other tonight, he tried to sneak into his room for money. Unfortunately for Lambo, being the loyal Storm Gokudera was, he cancelled his date with his lover to finish his duties as the right-hand man of the Vongola boss. Thus he was caught and thrown out of the room by his temperamental brother.

He resorted to going around the manor and asking each of the guardians for money (except of course Hibari and Mukuro) but every one of them were busy for the preparations for Tsuna's coronation and couldn't spare even a glance at Lambo.

Feeling dejected as his heart broke a bit more and more, he resorted to force. He saw Tsuna sauntering over to his room so using all his strength; he snatched his arm and headed towards his office. It really wasn't that hard, the man weighed less than Hibird for crying out loud.

* * *

Even if it was something as insignificant as the exchanging of words, to Lambo and Tsuna, this little moment of bonding meant the world to them.

Tsuna stopped patting his curly hair and smiled. "Alright I'll lend you some money-"

Lambo's smile reached from ear to ear. "Really!?"

"-but I have to accompany you. We'll go out tomorrow afternoon all right?"

Caught in the excitement, Lambo forgot his previous embarrassment with the prospects of spending some quality time with Tsuna. Lambo nodded vigorously as he jumped off of Tsuna's lap and left the room already mumbling something about a 'wish list.'

* * *

Tsuna sighed whole-heartily thinking what he just promised Lambo. No doubt, the talk about finances would be useless tomorrow.

 _"_ _Do you think I'll just let you go like that?"_

Tsuna jumped at Reborn's sudden appearance and placed a hand over his beating heart. "R-Reborn! Please don't scare me like that… I swear I'll die by getting a heart attack from you."

Reborn flicked Tsuna's forehead harshly as he leaned his body against his large office desk. "Dame-Tsuna what were you thinking? Do you think I'll let you abandon your duties as boss just for that annoying brat?"

'At least he acknowledged his presence this time…' "Reborn, I want to spend some time with my family before it's too late. Besides, I'm helping in his love life where ever he wishes to lead it."

'And yet you are hopeless in yours…' Reborn thought pulling his fedora down, "even when I dragged you from the Vongola escape routes from calling Renata earlier, you still want more punishments for yourself?"

Tsuna's eyes pooled orange like the warm outlier sky contrasted from the night outside. "I'm willing to sacrifice anything for my family and friends Reborn. If I had the chance I'd like to spend more time with all of you. That time I spent with you at the café was a moment I still hold dear to my heart. _No matter what they do to me, I'll always be there for them._ I'll make sure to be the Sky to give them space to roam."

During his student's little speech, Reborn smirked under his fedora. 'Spoken like a true Sky.'

He quickly wiped his proud smile off and replaced it with a leer. "So? You think you can handle every one of my punishments? I have an endless supply of lessons to teach you before you think you have any authority to talk back to me."

Pulling his fedora back down Reborn turned his heels and headed towards the door. Tsuna slightly flinched as his irises reverted back to his chocolate ones. Reaching a pleading hand, he shed silent tears. "Please be r-reasonable Reborn… I really want to go. Please…"

Without turning back (like the badass he was) he continued walking but Tsuna with his ears caught the words Reborn quietly left.

Tsuna beamed as he rushed towards his desk and stretched. He called the butlers for all his work scheduled for tomorrow and the ones he has yet to do. About five minutes later, several men came in holding mile high stacks of paper. Tsuna twitched at the white tower but prepared for his battle. Holding his quill in one hand, Tsuna started to sign the documents.

 _"_ _When you fulfill your duties as a boss first, the Sky will unite without intervention."_

Tsuna was in for a long night…

* * *

Through the blaring music and heated contact of their partner's skins, a private conversation was held in the VIP bar.

A man with flowing auburn hair lustfully gazed into Renata's form with his tawny eyes. "My, my, such a young lovely rose like you unemployed? Truly a decimate on the world."

Renata smiled and let out a laugh. "Thank you Vincent. However like I said, I quit my previous job because of my ex-husband."

Vincent Sirene took Renata's hands as he kissed her bare nails. "And a true loss for that company and horrible man. I'm sure they don't know talent and beauty when they see it."

Renata continued the frivolous conversation trying to lead it on the path she marked. A few hours previous, she escaped the filthy and lecherous hands of the foreign adolescent on the dance floor and bumped into none other than Vincent Sirene.

Thanking God for this coincidence, she immediately caught the interests of Vincent like a fly caught in the window's web. They talked for a bit as he led her to a private room. He was a tad more intelligent with his manner of speech than the other people of the club however not by much. He still used the devil's charisma in attempts to court her- though it didn't work on Renata.

The private bar only had one mixologist and the interior design was much classier compared to the outside. There were only a number of booths and tables as Renata recognized some notable celebrities. The music here was live with jazz and classical melodies as the lighting dimmed setting a classy yet erotic mood (Renata just thought the band had talent).

Using her charms and tips she was advised from her friends, Vincent was slowly getting closer to Renata.

* * *

The tips being:

 _How to Attract the Lecherous Beasts in the Clubs_

 _1._ _Be confident! Shyness is only attractive in certain situations! So flaunt your stuff girl! You have a great bod! Fucking show it!_

 _2._ _Act coy. A hunter goes for a prey but a true master goes for the catch. You don't want the chase to be easy! Give them something to chase!_

 _3._ _Play the game. Spin his words and use them against him! Or else you'll be swept up by HIM. Remember never let anyone control YOU!_

 _4._ _Be dominant to show that you can control yourself but sometimes show a bit of insecurity to rub his man-ego. Trust me; guys like these have their stupid man-pride. Even if it really amounts to nothing._

 _5._ _Only show submissiveness when he has taken a liking to you but act super shy-confident when you're rejecting him! You want him to take your bait but not reel you into his waters._

 _6._ _Remember to seem like a completely harmless prey in his eyes. You need to trick the beast with some meat if you want your dinner!_

 _7._ _Don't ever let your guard down. Don't take drinks from him even if you see the mixologists make it. Asshats like these always have an in with the bartenders._

 _8._ _Have the aura of a queen. Make yourself desirable yet untouchable._

* * *

Renata smiled at Vincent's advances as she started to lead the conversation with the aura of a dignified queen. For now her story was that she used to work as a secretary within a small company in a secluded region in Northern Italy. Her boss was her ex-husband until she found out that he was being unfaithful with one of their co-workers.

This story served two purposes one was to introduce Vincent about Renata's alias, Assunta Crespo and about her life. Namely, 'she' had no one to rely on and was desperate enough to come to a nightclub to escape reality showing that she was dependent. Yet still showing her independence was her job as a secretary. This not only introduced herself, but also her worth. Now all Renata had to do was let the pieces fall into right spots.

* * *

The music blared as the eardrums of the people of the club ringed. Weaving through the crowd, two _special_ individuals made their way to the VIP section.

"Ne, ne Enma-kun~"

Enma turned towards his friend (?) and ally Byakuran Gesso. "Yes?"

Enma was still quite wary of Byakuran (who wouldn't?) but he still trusted him enough to have an alliance between their families. At first, he agreed to set plans for Byakuran only because of his best friend, Tsuna. But five years passed and Byakuran managed to gain his trust.

Though the loud bass, Byakuran was still audible. "Let's go to the VIP section~ It's too stuffy here. Besides, they don't serve anything marshmallow in this side."

Enma nodded. Even five years later he was still quite shy and reserved. Although not as much before, he still preferred to stay by his friends rather than crowds of strangers.

Going into the VIP section of the Peccaminoso Baccano, they got pass the bouncers easily with their authority. This section was private and not even known to that many people. Only the elites were able to get in such as celebrities, musicians, CEOs, and (secretly) mafia bosses.

Picking a booth, they sat across from each other as the mixologist immediately noticed one the club's regulars Byakuran. Serving him a marshmallow cake and a gin infused fruity cocktail, he left with a polite bow.

Happily eating his cake, Byakuran glanced at Enma who only ordered a glass of red wine. "Ne~ Enma-kun~"

Putting his glass down, Enma raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Don't you think that lady is really pretty~?"

Following Byakuran's finger, it trailed to a blonde girl sitting in the bar and a familiar man flirting with her. Instead of focusing on the woman, he focused more on where he had seen that man before. "Byakuran isn't that Vincent Sirene? What's he doing all the way out here?"

Byakuran popped another spoonful of cream and sponge cake into his mouth. "Hmm~ Good eye Enma-kun. I heard he comes here every month or so. Dunno I never paid any attention to a mere fly."

Enma chuckled nervously at Byakuran's terminology. "I heard he was invited to Tsuna's coronation that's coming up soon because of the generational alliance."

"Well I really don't care much about that~ Anyways, Enma-kun? Why did you wear something so informal to a club? You know we weren't going to dance with the commoners."

Enma looked down at his clothing. His once nicely pressed suit was fraying and slightly ripped because of that vicious dog (a corgi pup) from earlier. "Looks like my unluckiness followed me even after all these years."

Playfully ignoring Enma, he stared at the girl. "Enma-kun. This is your first time in a nightclub right?"

"Yes it is. W-Why do ask?" Enma suddenly felt a chill down his spine as Byakuran grinned.

"That pretty lady over there~ I think she's your type~ Nice figure and a mysterious aura. I'm sure she's not one of those one night stand types. Perfect for you~"

Heat blazing across his cheeks, he silently yelled into his glass. "Byakuran! S-She already has a date!"

Playfully smirking, Byakuran laughed. "I don't see any."

"Yes she does. Can you not see Vincent-" Turning his head, he saw that the woman was now alone readying to leave with Vincent nowhere in sight.

"Chance~! GO for it Enma-kun!"

"What!?"

"Meanwhile, I'll be going to the bakery on the other side of the street~ The cake here isn't bad but nothing beats freshly baked marshmallow pastries! Bye~"

Before Enma could stop him, Byakuran already left giggling, hands in his pocket. Wondering on his choice of friends, he decided to leave. Enma didn't really want to come here anyways it was mostly because of Byakuran dragging him here (somehow right under Adelheid's nose).

Getting out of the VIP section, he was relieved to go back to his family and friends instead of being surrounded by loud music and strangers. Of course that relief only lasted about a minute before it came crumbling down.

* * *

Renata smiled as she left the club holding a brown package containing information in her hands. She finally got an invitation from Vincent. Well, an invitation to be his secretary. After a night of fishing, she could tell that Vincent was annoyed yet intrigued that she didn't go with him willingly despite his wealth and status. So he offered her a job as his secretary.

Happily agreeing to his offer, Renata was satisfied with her night finally being able to go home fulfilling all her objectives. Keeping her bag secured, she weaved through the large crowd of people trying to go inside the club.

Heading home, she an enormous grin plastered on her face. However something in her mind weighed her to the opposite direction almost as if literal weights were dragging her. Following her intuition, she was surprised to find a red-haired (actual red not auburn or orange) man with multiple bandages covering his skin and a torn suit being chased by what seemed to be a corgi puppy.

Observing his frightened face as he was slowly backed up into a corner, Renata got worried. 'Is he allergic to dogs?'

Running towards him, the puppy got frightened by the sudden appearance and ran off. Helping the man off the floor, she smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes thank you…" He answered quietly. Renata got a better look at him as the moonlight illuminated his face. He had weird yet beautiful red eyes with diamond-like symbols on them. Judging from his stature he was probably no more than twenty.

Trusting her intuition, Renata smiled. "My name is Renata. What's yours?"

Still focused on his injuries, he followed common courtesy. "E-Enma. You didn't need to help me you know."

"I guess so. But if one does not take action how would anything change? By the way are you allergic to dogs?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Well considering you were running away from an extra extra small pup that was able to corner you, I merely assumed."

Embarrassment taking over his wariness, Enma dug his face into his jacket. "W-Well… I just have bad luck."

"Placebo."

Enma frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Placebo. Stop thinking you have such bad luck. Also, the reason why that dog was chasing you was probably because it liked you. You have an introverted yet very friendly aura. I mean you are as adorable as that dog."

Enma froze at her compliment. Never had he been called adorable by a woman unless it was in a condescending or sarcastic tone. He started to stumble on his words as he took a glance at Renata.

His eyes widened as he recognized her from the club. "Y-You are…"

Renata's undercover side went off as her heart beat jumped through her throat. 'Shit. Shit. Is he one of Vincent's? Why did I tell him my real name!?' "Do you know me?"

"I saw you at the club… My friend thought you were very beautiful."

Realizing what he said, Enma blushed looking away. Seeing such a submissive act, Renata's sadistic side urged her to tease him. Ignoring her worser half, she smiled as she took out a small medical kit from her bag.

"Please send my thanks to your friend. Anyways let's get you patched up. Tell me what happened to you. I'm sure all these injuries didn't happen because of that dog."

Enma's pride as man slowly chipped away as she said exactly what happened. When he was leaving the club, that malevolent dog was waiting to jump him. And through a series of trips and falls, scratches formed without his knowing.

Trying to ignore the pleasant shuddering with her nimble fingers dancing across his injuries, he stuttered quietly. "T-Thank you. You're r-really good at this…"

She gave him a confused look. "I'm merely applying first aid on a small wound, not performing a heart transplant."

After a minute or so of bandaging Enma, she organized her small med kit and handed to Enma. "Well I need to go. If your injuries get infected please go see a doctor. If not please go straight back home. I'm quite worried that you may injure yourself by another wild dog around these parts."

* * *

Before Enma could answer, Renata turned her heels and left with the wind. Staring dumbfounded at her leaving form, Enma's heart nearly stopped when a body held him from behind.

"Enma-kun~! You finally talked to that lady! I knew you could do it~"

"B-Byakuran what are you-?"

Munching on his marshmallow pastries, he leaned his chest against Enma's back. "And you got a present too~ You sure work fast Enma-kun~"

"B-Byakuran! It's not like that!"

"So did you get to first base yet?"

"Byakuran!"

"Haha! Let's go home I'm bored~"

Sighing in defeat, Enma followed closely behind Byakuran seriously reconsidering his choices in friends.

* * *

 ***Used Google Translate for the Italian, I apologize if any of it is wrong***

 **Translations:**

 **Bella/Belladonna** \- A way to call someone beautiful in French; fair lady

 **Neo Lucifero** \- New Lucifer

 **Peccaminoso Baccano** \- Sinful Row

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting thus far! Please leave a review of anything you would like to say about this.**

 **Please check out my tumblr! (^ㅅ^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose1414** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **HoneyGrl** **:** **Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 **Very depressed that my edit was deleted by the power of terrible internet... Anyways, at least I got the chapter out? I apologize if there are any grammar/ spelling errors. (-_ - ) Thank you everyone for supporting me thus far! (^ㅅ^)/**

 **30/04/2016 Edit:**

 **Okay, so I reread this chapter and holy shit there were way too many mistakes plot related and otherwise. I fixed the majority of them, but I apologize if there are still some left.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Before Enma could answer, Renata turned her heels and left with the wind. Staring dumbfounded at her leaving form, Enma's heart nearly stopped when a body held him from behind.

"Enma-kun~! You finally talked to that lady! I knew you could do it~"

"B-Byakuran what are you-?"

Munching on his marshmallow pastries, he leaned his chest against Enma's back. "And you got a present too~ You sure work fast Enma-kun~"

"B-Byakuran! It's not like that!"

"So did you get to first base yet?"

"Byakuran!"

"Haha! Let's go home I'm bored~"

Sighing in defeat, Enma followed closely behind Byakuran seriously reconsidering his choices in friends.

* * *

It was quite busy in the Vongola mansion today as the news of two very important guests arriving riled up the nervous servants of the manor. With the promise of a large celebration taking place the servants ran around to every room ensuring the best of service for the two mafia bosses. The windows were polished, the floors stripped and waxed, curtains and rugs dusted, and any surfaces visible were thoroughly scrubbed.

Even the guardians of the mansion were quite busy. Having to deal with their respective duties, personal lives, training, and attend important missions and meetings they had no time to relax. Not to mention Tsuna's coronation was approaching faster than anticipated with Vongola Nonno's failing health.

* * *

Gokudera was handling the job of Tsuna's right-hand man- dealing with established alliances, disputes, and trades all the while trying to soothe his angry girlfriend because he bailed on their date yesterday. Their relationship was no cruise liner instead it was more like a fragile dingy on a rocky shore, unable to stabilize to smooth currents. Although he knew that she knew the reason for his absences and loyalties to Tsuna and the Vongola, nevertheless she was human and bound to feel some forms of jealousy.

Yamamoto, trying lower his friend's stress and workload, took all the missions that needed to be handled in person as well as operate the mass media sector. The mass media sector was a section within the Vongola where secret messages and cover-ups were done such as creating fake news. News like 'Cat was saved by a Stray Pitbull' almost seemed insignificant but in reality it had implicit meanings and codes if one were to read in between the lines. As much as it was wrong to hide all their dirty deeds like hypocrites, there were no other options. To keep the dark side hidden as well as protect the family from the public, this was necessary.

Ryohei was packing for a mission to Japan as a support to an allied mafia family to both establish a good relationship with them and train his Sun flames. The best part for Ryohei was that he could also spend some time with his younger sister Kyoko and his girlfriend Hana, who he could only speak with over the phone when he wasn't so busy (which was not long or very often).

Mukuro was still in Italy to God knows where, his only link being the finished mission reports he sent over to the mansion occasionally (rarely). Chrome on the other hand was in the Vongola mansion brushing up on her verbal skills and mafia etiquette for social gatherings and banquets she would've had to attend after she was officially instated as a Tenth generation Guardian of the Vongola.

Hibari was Hibari. Doing his own justice as the aloof guardian of the Vongola Cloud does. He already had his own Foundation to train but instead of researching just about box animals and flames like their 'past' future selves, they were also a 'vigilante group' protecting their (more specifically Hibari's) territory. He wouldn't have stayed in, let alone transferred to, Italy if not for his debt to the young Vongola don. So to compensate, he claimed Venice as his own to govern as he pleases under all his predatory glory.

* * *

Lambo was the most relaxed, just watching anime and cartoons waiting until Tsuna called him to go out shopping around town for the perfect Valentines present. On the outside, he was just playing his online games, watching episodes of his favourite shows enjoying himself. But on the inside, he felt a pang of loneliness he wanted to escape from.

Earlier that morning, he pulled a series pranks on Gokudera until he was literally thrown out of the room and ignored by the others- including Tsuna who was dead tired from battling an all-nighter with paperwork. All he wanted was just a bit of attention. He thought that since Tsuna agreed to go to town with him, Gokudera would like to join as well. Then Yamamoto will join with Ryohei and Chrome. Even though Lambo would regret it, he wanted Mukuro and Hibari to be there as well so they could have a full family outing. Lambo even considered invited Reborn too (not that the Hitman would let Tsuna out of his sight outside anymore).

But atlas, Lambo's awkward methods that translated more towards an annoyance was the reason why all of them pushed him away. It honest to God wasn't because they despised him (though Mukuro would beg to differ), it was just that they were busy and the last thing they needed was a loud hyperactive child getting in their way. Though they thought that Lambo would be used to this by now. It was like when Reborn would deny his existence or Hibari refusing to drink after the _incident_ \- the usual.

But no one including Tsuna ever bothered to ask if Lambo was _really_ okay. His fragile glass heart chipped away every time someone ignored him, the shards cutting his flesh from the inside. How could they when they were so blind to each other's needs anymore? Lambo's blood was crying, his world screaming for someone to rescue him from the endless abyss of the mafia. Of his past life.

 _But no one ever heard him._

So to escape reality, he indulged himself in games ranging from first person shooters to MMORPGs talking in his headset with strangers cursing over the microphone about how terrible someone was at the game. Honestly at this point, insults from strangers (that he couldn't even see) meant nothing to him.

Throwing the headset off, he left the game and shut his computer down, bored with the constant repetitive activities. Getting an idea, he put on his favourite cow print jacket and left his room and did something maybe he shouldn't have.

Leaving the Vongola mansion.

 _Alone._

* * *

On the overworld of Venice, Renata woke up and performed her usual morning routine: hygiene, organization, planning, and feeding her adorable little friend. Halfway through its meal however she found that the bag of mealworms she had was empty as the starved bird chirped for more.

"Oh dear, looks I have no more to give you. You eat quite a lot don't you?" Renata said petting the bird with her finger.

Liking the feeling, it extended its neck. _"Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Renata giggled as she grasped the bird gently and perched it on her shoulder. "Well, how about after I get dressed, we go to the market to get you some food?"

It flapped its adorable wings in response- its soft feathers brushing her cheeks. "Alright, give me fifteen minutes."

Like clockwork, Renata came out exactly fifteen minutes later wearing a white sun dress (over some shorts) and a rather large straw hat on her head. Slipping her feet in her brown sandals, the passerine bird perched on her hat comfortably nesting itself there. Snatching the shopping bag off her shoe rack, she left through the front door with it in tow.

* * *

Back to the underbelly of the world, Tsuna woke up from his nap- considering how long he worked he wouldn't label it as sleep. Having used to this routine already, his body felt heavy but a healthy façade covered his exhaustion. Lifting the covers off of his body, he left the warmth of the satin blankets and headed towards the bathroom for his outing.

Cracking his stiff and sore muscles, he felt rejuvenated just thinking of going out with Lambo and having some fun for a change. Although he knew doing anything with Lambo ended in disaster, nevertheless he was excited to spend this time with him.

Getting dressed, he made sure to pack his concealed weapons, dying will pills (for emergencies), wallet, and any other necessities to go outside. Checking himself in the mirror just one more time, he dyed his hair blonde and wore modern clothes like the time he first met Renata. Putting on his fake glasses, he took his bag and left his quarters heading towards Lambo's room.

'Knowing Lambo, he'll probably be playing or asleep,' Tsuna thought as he chuckled, 'I hope he's excited.'

Arriving in the front of his room, avoiding the busy servants (Tsuna didn't want to disturb their work with his presence), he knocked.

"…"

No answer.

Tsuna knocked again. "Lambo? Are you still sleeping?"

Tsuna leaned his ear to the door and heard nothing. No crying, no laughing, no whinnying, no swearing coming from his games, just… nothing. Worried if Lambo slipping into a standing comma from his candy again, Tsuna barged in- inspecting the room. His eyes scanned every inch of the area unable to find a single living soul.

"L-Lambo? Please come out, we need to go," he said uncertainty filling his voice.

His heart rapidly thumped as his palms became sweaty. He felt the hairs in his neck stand up as a cold sweat ran though his back with every breath he swallowed. He frantically turned his head to every corner of the room, behind every curtain, beneath the beds, and even trudged through the messy sheets spewed around.

Tsuna panicked, unsure of what to do. "Lambo! I get it you win this game so please come out?"

 _Silence._

Balling his fists he barged out of the room heading towards the second most place he knew Lambo loved to stay in the mansion. Tsuna was no fool. He knew Lambo wasn't there but for once he just wanted his hyper intuition to be wrong.

'Please, please let him be safe,' Tsuna prayed to no one, _'please...'_

* * *

Gokudera was just absolutely _livid_. With stacks of paper rivaling the height of skyscrapers, he frantically organized all his responsibilities for his precious Juudiame's coronation. Although this job would've usually been passed onto the previous generation of the family, Gokudera wanted to bear the responsibilities himself to show his undying devotion towards Tsuna.

Thankfully his resolve to finish his duties burned strong for the mafia don. However despite his tendencies to do quite well in his work and his mellowing anger issues, he still struggled with one thing.

His significant other.

He remembered this very morning when he video messaged her.

Their always smiling face contorted into a frown...

Her anger that veiled her dried tears on her plump cheeks...

The reddened eyes, the sniffling, and her disheveled hair...

Quickly wiping her (and his guilty conscious) out of his mind, he focused solely on his work until he heard a knock on the door.

'This better not be Lambo again,' he thought bitterly. With a stern voice he spoke. "Who is it?"

Gokudera's eyebrows lifted as he saw a mop of tawny hair layered by gold. Feeling relieved that it wasn't Lambo or one of his men (with more shit he had to deal with) he smiled.

"Juudiame may help-?" But he was interrupted by Tsuna rushing over to his desk panting and eyes full of worry.

Offering him some water, Gokudera spoke softly (anger management courses are very effective) trying to soothe his nervous boss. "Juudaime? Are you alright? What happened?"

Thanking him quickly for the water he spluttered on his words. "L-Lambo! He's disappeared!"

Gokudera bit his lips frowning. He had an idea but didn't want to follow it. "Juudaime, I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere."

Tsuna shook his head. "I wish Hayato-kun… But my intuition says he's missing. I don't think he's in any immediate danger but I can't shake off the feeling that he's in trouble somehow."

"Aho-ushi!" Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Don't worry I'll come and look for him for you Juudaime. Please rest, I'm aware of your hectic schedule lately."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, let's look for him together Hayato-kun… I just…"

Seeing his boss's frowning face shot a pang of pain in Gokudera's chest as his brows furrowed. "Juudaime, I think I might know where he might have gone. No, I'm certain." Taking out his work cell phone, his thumb practically glided over the keys.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as his frown partially faded. "Where? How are you certain?"

"All throughout this morning, he's been coming into my office and generally being a totally annoying brat. Nothing unusual but… he kept making me try and chase him outside. Usually he would've just messed up my work and ran to his room."

'He wanted Hayato-kun to come with us on our trip,' Tsuna assumed.

"And drawing from that conclusion, I believe that Aho-ushi went to town… alone," he finished closing his phone.

"What!? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is? With my inheritance so close, assassination attempts on our family have increased significantly! What if Lambo is in danger!? What if one of the hired assassin's guilds got to him already!? I have to go-!"

Gokudera firmly grasped Tsuna's trembling shoulders stopping his shuddering lips. "Juudiame! Please calm down. I've called Yamamoto and the others. I've informed only our closest members to the situation as well. I've also informed The Shimon and The Gesso."

'I completely forgot that Enma and Byakuran were coming!' Shaking that thought for now Tsuna smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness. "Thank you Hayato-kun. Now, let's go to town. I doubt he got far without transportation or an accomplice."

Gokudera face lightened as he saw Tsuna's mood lift up a bit. He hated to abandon his duties like this, but spending time with his boss and friend came before anything. Though a small part of him promised hell upon Lambo for pulling his precious Juudaime into this mess.

* * *

 _"_ _Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Renata smiled at the little bird flapping its wings on her straw hat. Seeing it excited made her worries disappear a smidge as it happily sang a catchy tune.

 _"_ _Midori tanabiku Namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku name ga ii!~"_

Although some notes were off (at least she assumed so) the song sounded like a foreign anthem of some sort. But Renata was more surprised with how many words the little bird could sing without stuttering or mispronouncing (again, she assumed so).

Humming the oddly enticing notes, Renata smiled at her friend as they arrived at the heart of the city. Going to a fresh farmer's street market, Renata went into her university spending mode or in other words, buying the freshest for the cheapest. Price matching, bargaining, and even negotiating with the vendors for a better deal, her bag slowly filled with fresh fruits, vegetables, and other groceries.

Checking off her mental list, she smiled at the day's conquest. "Well it seems like I got everything I needed. Why don't we go to the pet store to buy you some mealworms?"

It chirped and hopped whimsically on her head. _"Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Going to nearest pet store, she picked out a large bag full of mealworms. On hindsight Renata shouldn't have fed it because now she had bonded with it. But that was the exact reason why she refused to give it a name.

As her friends would say:

 _"Once you named something, you're fucked."_

Though she doubted it would've changed anything since the bird and its friends relentlessly invaded her property regardless of her actions of rejection.

* * *

Paying for the bird feed, she put it in her shopping bag and headed towards a nearby café. After ordering an iced black coffee and picking a bit (a lot) of sweet confections from the counter, she went outside and sat down at the edge of the café- away from the bumbling mass of people.

The table was off to a far corner behind the short café fence in the shade of the trees, as overgrown vines and greenery tangled around the elegant metalwork of the tables and chairs. The top was covered by a large round glass partially opaque and dusted with leaves.

Brushing the blades with her napkin, she covered her chair in a thin layer of linen and sat down. Rummaging through her bag, she took out a miniature roost she bought from the pet store. The bird perched on the fake branch as Renata took off her hat- hanging on the ear of her chair.

She sipped her drink through her straw balancing the bitterness of the drink with the sweetness of her pastries. Giving a small cake to her petite friend, it pecked into the dessert lathering its feathers with thick cream and sponge cake (which it later shook off). Renata smiled at it and indulged herself in her treats blissfully ignoring the loud ruckus of the outside world.

She leaned back on her chair letting the calm and mellow sounds of Venice soothe her soul, looking at the slow moving world beyond the fence. She stared back at the bird as it pecked her cheeks in appreciation and flew away into the drifting clouds, waving it goodbye.

Reaching for anther cream puff, her fingernails tapped the plate as she saw a little boy with messy black hair wearing a cow-printed jacket stealing her treats. After addressing his crime, she peered into his choices in apparel.

'Frankly I don't understand the children's fashion sense nowadays…' she thought raising a brow.

She watched as the boy consumed her food; practically inhaling it at the rate he was gulping them down. His face showed immense happiness as he happily ate like the gusto of a ravenous mutt.

Handing him a napkin Renata wondered if the boy was lost, missing, abandoned, alone, or even escaped victim of circumstance. He didn't look particularly thin or famished but his mouth would differ. His hair was messy, but clean and well groomed so Renata assumed the possibility of the child lost or torn away from his parents.

He snatched the napkin and smiled his legs kicking the air as he wiped his mouth. "Lambo-sama wants more!"

Renata frowned at his rude manners crossed her arms. "Where are your parents and, or guardians?"

Lambo dodged her accusing eyes and ignored her question. "L-Lambo-sama wants more!"

'Such a rude child…' Renata shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You've already stole a plate of my cannolis and frankly you should be lucky that I haven't disciplined you yet."

Lambo flinched in his chair a brief image of Hibari flying past him. The last time he saw Hibari was the time he accidentally dropped a fruit parfait on his kimono and he bit him to near death (thankfully Ryohei and Yamamoto were there to calm him down).

* * *

Slightly intimidated by Renata's stare, he squirmed in his seat. Today was not a good day for him. After he left the manor to, in Gokudera's words, 'cause a complete fucking mess to everyone' around him (or play in Lambo's words) he got chased out by the new pack of guard dogs in the Vongola mansion's security bureau.

Thankfully outrunning the trained canines (running away from his destructive family prepared him for this moment) he found himself lost in Venice without any aid or idea of where he was going. Alone and scared he kept chanting the same repetitive words to himself like a mantra.

"Gotta… S-Stay… Calm…"

Lambo contemplated in using his ten years bazooka but stopped himself when a pang of fear and uncertainty hit him. Shaking off the feeling he tried walking back but unfortunately he didn't know around the canals and got himself even more lost. Pearls of tears forming in his eyes, he fled the canals running in any direction his feet took him.

He got chased by what seemed to be a corgi puppy that scared the shit (almost literally) out of him and ran off in the opposite direction, tears bleeding profusely from his eyes.

Like his younger self always did, he somehow made his way out of the canals and into the main streets where rows of people slowly passed by him. Lambo held his rumbling stomach and frowned as he hiccuped from the after effects of crying. Following the scent of food, he ran towards the nearest café and saw woman roughly in her twenties eating a cannoli from a large plate stacked with it.

An overjoyed grin crept up his face as he sneakily walked up to her table and sat down on the chair across from her and started to eat.

* * *

And now all his decisions climaxed to this. A woman he didn't even know giving him a scrutinizing stare as guilt came flooding in like a broken dam.

"L-Lambo's not saying sorry!" he yelled, his voice quivering in fear, "Lambo-sama was hungry! Baka-dera was being mean! Dame-Tsuna was being mean too!"

Lambo didn't think as he spouting anything to try and get away from her stare. Renata distracted by his nervousness failed to notice the names he said and sighed.

'I didn't mean to scare him…' she thought slightly guilty. "Alright, alright, so these people were being mean to you and you ran away?"

Lambo nodded his head as he pouted. "It's not Lambo's fault…"

'Considering his lack of social awareness, those people were probably just either disciplining him or ignoring him because he was an annoyance to them. But as for the people he's talking about, they must not know how to properly handle children.' Renata waved down a waiter and ordered another round of sweets.

Silence flew between them as Renata merely observed Lambo's actions and expressions trying not to scare him. On the flip side, Lambo just sat there as reality sunk in. He was away from his family without protection at the mercy of this stranger. Deciding to flee, he hopped out of his chair but a hand stopped him.

Lambo turned around and saw Renata smiling down at him offering a cream puff fresh from the waiter's tray. "You said you were hungry right?"

Salivating at the temptation of the sweet, he begrudgingly (except not really) sat back down biting into the cream puff in his hands. Biting into the puff pastry his teeth sank into the outer shell, cream making its way onto his mouth and cheeks. Using his tongue and fingers he quickly wiped them off and sucked on his fingers savouring the flavour.

Renata ate her own share of pastry as she took out a phone and looked through any files containing missing children reports or amber alerts. However her search was interrupted when she felt his eyes peering into her half-eaten plate of puffs.

A grin crept up her face looking at his eyes full of desire. "Do you want it?"

He nodded saliva drooling from the corners of his mouth.

"Tell me where your parents and or guardians are and I'll give you all of my leftover pieces."

Lambo bit his lips fiddling around with his fork between his teeth. On one hand, the well being and elusiveness of the family was important… but on the other hand the desserts here were absolutely divine. Renata noticing his dilemma chuckled through her nose.

'Well he doesn't look scared or alarmed so it's not like he's being abused is mistreated. He really must have gotten lost after a dispute- probably from a rich family too if he's this spoiled. And if my assumption his correct, I doubt he'll want to be found. Unless…' Renata thought handing the plate over to him.

Lambo savoured the sugar puff on his tongue swirling around the batter and cream. "You're nice so Lambo will forgive you."

'Whoever cares for him really needs to focus on his dietary habits. He'll get serious health problems if he intakes this much sugar… Though I'm not making it much better.' Renata ordered some juice as she got up.

"Lambo… was it? I need to use the restroom so stay right here okay? Don't go with strangers and I'll find you some help."

"D-Don't call the police!" Lambo said jumping out of his chair. Even if Venice was under Vongola territory, everything was free game in the mafia.

"Why? Don't you want your family to come and find you?"

The pain of his family ignoring him flashed through his mind. "Lambo-sama doesn't forgive them. They were mean, ignoring Lambo," he replied dejected.

Renata just couldn't leave him alone and knew that if she had let him go, he would get even more lost or worse kidnapped. The best option was for her to at least keep him in a public place until his family reached him. "How about I speak with your family with you? You won't be alone and I can help your conflicts. At least if I can't, I know someone who can. I'll be gone just for a bit so promise to behave?"

Lambo reluctantly nodded chewing the metal fork with his teeth as Renata smiled and ruffled his hair, leaving. Looking at her retreating form, he touched the warmth that pooled around his hair from where she had touched him. Smiling at human contact (that wasn't some form of violence for once) he hadn't had since yesterday from Tsuna, he stayed put like he promised.

* * *

"Lambo? Please come out!"

"Oi! Aho-ushi! Where are you!?"

"Lambo! Come on let's play a game of baseball together!"

"L-Lambo? Bossu is really worried about you, please come out…"

"LAMBO! REAL MEN DON'T HIDE FROM THEIR TROUBLES! COME OUT! I PROMISE A GOOD FIGHT IF YOU DO!"

Walking through the maze-like canals of Venice, five figures ran weaving through the pathways looking for their lost family member.

"Oi! Sagasawa! Shut up! We're trying to find him _without_ our enemies noticing he's gone! Also you suck at negotiating!" Gokudera said, a burning hatred fueling his heart surrounded by these _people_ (except his beloved Juudaime), "as for you Yamamoto! Who'd want to play a game of baseball with a crazy baseball-freak like you!?"

Ryohei pumped his fists in the air. "OIII! WHAT DID YOU SAY!? LAMBO LOVES SPARRING! MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS! LAMBO JUST NEEDS TO PUNCH SOMETHING TO GET HIS STRESS OUT AND HE'LL BE FINE!"

Gokudera bonked Ryohei's head with his own. "Not everyone solves all their problems by punching things Sagasawa! Why don't you try and use that non-existent brain of yours for once!?"

"IF MY BRAIN IS NON-EXISTENT, HOW CAN I USE IT TAKOHEAD!?" Ryohei replied grinding his forehead against Gokudera's.

Tsuna sighed. 'I don't even think Onii-san is aware that he insulted himself…'

Chrome stepped towards Tsuna and whispered in his ear. "Bossu if they keep this up, they'll break the illusion barrier…"

He sighed again. "I'm losing more air in my lungs than that time I was strangled," he mumbled to himself.

The illusion barrier was set so the enormous group of foreign (not to mention obnoxiously loud) Mafioso wouldn't stand out or become that target of a potential enemy lurking around. Although Venice was within the Vongola's jurisdiction, it was better safe than sorry. Besides if they didn't, the point of searching for Lambo incognito was pointless.

Luckily Yamamoto's sharp ears caught Chrome's words and hastily made his way to his two friends. He came in between them pushing the other away with a firm hand on their chests.

Smiling one of his radiant smiles, he spoke calmly in a playful manner. "Maa, maa. Let's all calm down for now. Worrying will get us nowhere. Let's all get along, ja ne?" But then his eyes sharpened as his lips dropped. "Lambo's missing and we're wasting time fighting amongst ourselves."

This was one of the few moments that Tsuna was grateful and astounded with his Rain guardian's abilities. The Sun and the Storm were clashing elements that were relentless, unable to back down without chaos ensuing. Thankfully the calming Rain was the link between these two these naturally destructive elements.

Sensing Yamamoto's natural killing intent, the two backed down, scowling at the other. Giving him a thankful nod, Tsuna concentrated on his hyper intuition to lead him towards his lost family member as Chrome reinforced the barrier.

* * *

He started to breathe in and out- submitting his vision to the darkness, matching the tempo of his breathing and aligning it with his intuition. He blocked off all the sounds ranging from the temperamental whispers of his friends to the water dropping off the window sills onto the floor. Ignoring the scent of the humid air mixed in with the water vapour and greenery, ignoring the dense air clothing his skin, and instead focusing on his heightened senses, he searched for people's flame signatures.

Blocking off one's surroundings to see the 'spiritual flame' realm was a technique Reborn taught him as Neo Vongola Primo. It was a useful skill to find your enemies or allies however the skill itself was a double-edge sword. For the ability to sharpen his hyper intuition, he had to sacrifice his awareness. Going into this mode took ten seconds and getting out of it took eight. However in a real battle, he would be dead before he even knew it.

At first he felt vulnerable, scared of leaving himself open for anyone to take advantage of him. It reminded him of his middle school days where he was weak, and unable to defend for himself. But then he was reminded of the bond between his friends and all the insane obstacles they had to overcome with each other.

'I trust them. I trust them with my life...' he thought nine seconds in.

Like bursts of fireworks during the New Years, the once blank canvas he 'saw' was now filled with vibrant colours. He recognized his friends' large ones. A furious and savage red for his Storm, a soothing and whimsically bouncy blue for his Rain, a faint but recognizable purple for one of his Mists, and the ever shinning 'EXTREMELY' yellow for his Sun (Tsuna's physical eyes somehow managed to hurt from looking at Ryohei's flames).

Then he 'saw' himself. Within a pool of orange Sky flames engulfing his flesh (this scared him the first time) he had faint orange strings connecting to everyone of his friends to himself. However, for his guardians and Reborn, the string was much thicker than the red string of fate. Like a widow's web, the strings overlapped but never tangled as it made intricate designs which stretched beyond the white horizon.

Besides him and his guardians, Tsuna saw a few other flame signatures that were unrecognizable. A few of each type of flames (leave Sky) were scattered around. Although having a flame was not entirely uncommon, honing and using it was a different story. From his observations, they were small, probably from civilians Tsuna assumed since the majority of the mafia knew about flames, having a large to medium sized one was the norm- it reflected majority of their strength after all.

However he couldn't solely rely on this mode as he was still in training. At his level, he was able to clearly seek flames of anyone he had a close enough bond with (his guardians for example) taking distance into consideration. However, he could only locate the flames of strangers and acquaintances that were one hundred meters or less- anymore and the world slowly became blurry to his 'eyes.' After this point, his detector ran on luck, his senses unable to stretch further beyond the one hundred fifty meter point.

Concentrating, he found Lambo rather easily. Following the string with a faint green fulgurous lightening trickling on it, he saw an immature yet massive horde of lightening flames crackling vigorously about one hundred sixty nine meters away from his very spot.

Though what Tsuna didn't seem to notice was the strong and elusive Cloud flames overshadowed by Lambo's.

* * *

Snapping out of his Flame Signature mode, he turned to his friends. "Everyone! I found Lambo he's about a hundred sixty nine meters northeast from here."

All the guardian's faces brightened at the thought of their beloved family member found. Gokudera especially reflected reassurance in his eyes- a relieved smile forming on his face that outshined even Yamamoto's- though he quickly covered it with a scowl.

"Aho-ushi is going to pay for troubling Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly mumbled gridding his teeth.

Though his legs were even quicker.

* * *

Lambo sat at the café alone waiting for Renata to come back sipping his juice through a green straw. Dangling his feet of the chair, he thought back on what he had to do from now on. He wasn't stupid enough to find his way from strangers (that could be potential members of an enemy famiglia) -that would be considered suicide- but having never traveled far off from the manor before (without guards), he was unfamiliar with routes of the city.

Getting the last droplets of the sweet nectar his ears rang as he heard familiar voices. Looking around no one seemed to notice and he started to consider his sanity until the voices sprang up from an alleyway across the street.

 _"_ _I fucking told you it was this way!"_

 _"_ _NO YOU DIDN'T TAKO-HEAD! YOU SAID LEFT AND AFTER WE WENT LEFT WE GOT EXTREMELY LOST!"_

 _"_ _Are THAT stupid that you can't tell it was MY left turf-top!? I even pointed at the damn direction!"_

One by one, the silhouettes covered by the shade of the canals exposed themselves to the light; the first one out being Tsuna looking around plugging his ears with his fingers while the rest followed closely in tow.

Waving his hands and laughing euphorically was Yamamoto. "Maa, maa, calm down Hayato. We got out of the maze right-o?"

Balling his fists, Gokudera veins popped. "Shut the fuck up Yamamoto and stop using my given name! Besides you're the one who got us even more lost because you just had to chase after that corgi puppy!"

Supporting his head with his arms back, he smiled. "But it was really cute y'know? Besides it looked like it haven't eaten it days."

Ryohei interrupted the conversation pumping his fists into the air. "YEAH! THAT DOG JUST WANTED TO BE FED TO THE EXTREME!"

Shuffling his head furiously Gokudera yelled in frustration. "This is why I hate travelling with you people!"

Tsuna sighed, his headache pounding his forehead. 'This can't get any worse…'

"Oya, oya? I believe it's all of you that need to be quiet. I'll gladly use my illusions on you if you so wished to be killed," Mukuro said chuckling darkly.

'And it just did…' Tsuna thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

Along the way, Chrome managed to contact Mukuro about their situation. Although he would've cared less about if Lambo died, much less lost, Chrome's face as enough to convince him to come out of whatever hole he was hiding.

About a minute later she telepathically contacted him, Mukuro teleported himself directly to Chrome and claimed that he knew how to get out. 'Offering to help' he guided them out of the canals.

Except he didn't.

They managed to get even more lost until another fight erupted amongst themselves and the corgi pup Yamamoto fed guided them out (leaving afterwards).

"Like you have any say in this, you're the reason why we were stuck in there for an extra hour! Not to mention you kept laughing your piss drunk laugh! Where the hell were you before this, a Speakeasy!? Get your damn priorities straight, you directionally challenged pineapple!"

Mukuro chuckled darkly. "Kufufu. I advise you to never speak those words _kitty_. Unless you _want_ me to show that little lover of yours her untimely death."

All restraints broke off after hearing the threat as Gokudera's anger management courses went to the damned.

"YOU PIECE OF-!"

Immediately Ryohei rushed over to Gokudera (with dynamites in between each finger) locking him in a hold as Yamamoto swiftly sliced the lit fuses in half, avoiding a potential bomb threat. Helping Ryohei calm Gokudera down Yamamoto held him back. Like a wild bull that saw red, Gokudera's restraints were broken and rusting as Mukuro merely laughed at his behaviour, taunting him even more.

"Kufufufu. What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Or is it the fact I'll make that lady of yours cry? Though I doubt I'll make her cry more than you'd have. However, I do love a good challenge~"

Rage fueling his body he thrashed in their arms. "LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

His muscles straining and covered in red streaks from Gokudera's nails, Yamamoto ignored the sharp pain restraining his erupting anger. "Hayato! Mukuro didn't mean that. Besides he never follow through on his threats to us before."

Ryohei sympathizing to an extent (he had Hana after all) still held him back. "HE'S JUST TRYING TO PROVOKE YOU HAYATO!"

Realizing his squirming was fruitless effort with two physically built guardians holding him down, his rage simmered down but burning resentment filled the void. Grinding his chapped lips with his teeth, puddles of blood sprouted from the wound.

"Not if the bastard in question can use realistic illusions!"

Mukuro mocked the three, cockily leaning on his trident. "Kufufufu. Do you think I was kidding? I can give her nightmares that'll make her _beg_ for death."

The ashes reigniting Gokudera blew his fuse. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL BLOW YOU UP AND ON YOUR LAST BREATH I'LL FUCKING SLICE THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE I KILL YOU-!"

Chrome released her flames trying to cover up the fight that was going to emerge. The full force of raging beast was unleashed, pulled back only by two people who partially sympathized with him against an entity whose desire was to create chaos. Rubbing his temples in frustration and mild anger, Tsuna slipped into his hyper dying will mode.

 _"Minna."_

Like a blade of an assassin, Tsuna's voice silenced everyone present. No dared to speak or move (even Gokudera) as they heard the deep anger-laced tone of their boss. There was no doubt Tsuna was irritated seeing as he reverted back to Japanese (which only happened when Tsuna was emotionally strained or terribly tired).

As someone who was incredibly hard to anger, one thing he didn't tolerate was any forms of threats to civilians or anyone outside their immediate friend zone. Tsuna knew that Mukuro wouldn't do it, seeing as he wasn't _that_ bad of a person, however the stress piled on from his sleep deprivation and a lost Lambo mixed with his friends fighting was not something he needed right now.

 _"Minna. I will not tolerate this childish behaviour. Hayato, although your behaviour is understandable, your anger won't solve the problem. You know her love for life and you are stronger than that. As for you Mukuro stop throwing empty threats provoking others."_

Mukuro slightly amused chuckled darkly. "Empty? Do you really wish to see what I'm capable of?"

 _"Mukuro."_

Tsuna's voice penetrated Mukuro's skull as he began to become wary of his words, standing straight. "Tsunayoshi you dare-"

 _"Mukuro."_

Gridding his teeth Mukuro stopped knowing better to provoke a sleeping lion. Sighing, Tsuna took a deep breath in and exhaled. As he did however, he spotted a mop of ebony hair with an all too familiar cow printed jacket.

* * *

Their eyes locking, Tsuna rushed over to Lambo's seat jumping over the fence to engulf in his arms. Squeezing the ever loving life out of him, Tsuna put him back on his chair as he knelt in front of him. A warm feeling bloomed in Lambo's chest as he saw the rest of his family (save Hibari) following closely behind Tsuna.

With a stern look in his eyes, his hands firmly grasped his shoulders. "Lambo, I'm glad you're alright. But don't you ever scare us like that again. I'm sorry I ignored you, but I had work to do."

Lambo the heartfelt feeling wilted as his eyes were downcasted. "Of course you were…"

Sensing this Tsuna gave him a small smile. "I was doing extra work for you Lambo."

"What?" Lambo asked staring widely into his eyes.

"Juudaime signed all his documents and finished his paperwork in advance so he could spend his time with you Aho-ushi. You better appreciate what Juudaime has done!" Gokudera answered.

Looking at Tsuna for proof, he gave him a reassuring smile convincing him it was the absolute truth. Ducking his head down, Lambo buried his head in Tsuna's shirt- the snot and tears soaking the fabric.

"Yeah, Tsuna had to work non-stop, Hayato too. I think he wanted tag along with you guys." Yamamoto's words quickly grasped Lambo's heart.

"S-Shut up! I didn't I just wanted to help Juudaime!"

Lambo was no fool. He could see the fighting blush of his brother as he just sputtered excuses.

"WE COULD'VE GOT HERE FASTER BUT TAKO-HEAD KEPT GETTING US LOST!"

"What!? Don't blame me for your stupidity and inability to follow simple orders!"

Tsuna, still supporting Lambo in one arm, sighed. "Onii-san. Hayato-kun. We're in public please keep your voices down."

"I-It's alright bossu. I can handle this much," Chrome said lips slightly curved.

Mukuro seconded the notion. "Kufufufu my dear Chrome is stronger than you'd think Tsunayoshi."

Nodding in agreement Tsuna turned back to Lambo. "Come on, since we're here anyways, let's-"

"Aho-ushi!" Gokudera's booming voice startled the light-hearted of the group. "Who the fuck is going to pay for all this!?"

Gokudera's index finger pointed a trail to the pile of plates stacked neatly on the table. From the looks of it, not a single crumb was left.

Lambo immediately clung onto Tsuna's shirt, holding it onto dear life. "L-Lambo-sama didn't eat _all_ of it!"

"Who else but you would finish their plates off so clean-!?"

 _"_ _Tsuna?"_

* * *

The young don in disguise perked up hearing that gentle and powerful voice. Turning his head he found a blinking Renata with a tray full of croissants in one hand and in the other a cup of coffee.

Renata gave a weak smile breathing out. "We keep running into each other don't we?" Putting the tray and cup down she tilted her head towards Lambo. "You're little brother?"

Tsuna still a tad fazed from their encounter dumbly nodded. Silence weaved itself through the two of them until Renata tore it.

Slightly tilting her head, her hair hanging in the air, she raised a brow. "So… Are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?"

Looking back, he saw his guardians just staring at the two of them wondering who this person was to their boss. Scratching his head, he smiled.

"Let's get a bigger table first then I'll explain."

Instead moving to a nearby park for better seating not to disturb the café, the rather large group sat down underneath a large tree. Tsuna and Renata had iced black coffee in their hands sipping away underneath the shade. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna, chewing the straw of his iced lemon tea arguing considerably with Yamamoto nipping at the straw of his iced green tea.

Ryohei finishing his one litre bottle of water (for his 'extreme workout regimen') sat adjacent to the others with Lambo drinking his grape juice. Sitting next to Lambo was Chrome sipping iced chocolate latte with Mukuro leaning on a tree slightly further away from the group holding the same drink as Chrome.

In the middle were large quantities of sweet confectionery and quick little nibbles for them to enjoy. Finally getting settled, Tsuna reintroduced everyone.

"So everyone this is Renata a _special_ friend of mine," Tsuna said smoothly, "Renata, these are my closest friends."

The guardian's ears perked catching onto the code word said by him. 'Special' was a term used in the Vongola family (courtesy of Reborn) to distinguish between civilians and Mafioso in public. Since the mafia was now their norm, the term was only used for people like Tsuna's mother, Nana- a person who is not aware or doesn't have ties with the mafia.

Being the most analogical one, Gokudera caught onto the gist of Tsuna's tone when he said _special_. 'Che. This must be the girl Reborn-san was talking about. She must be an Apostle spy,' he thought.

Going around the circle Gokudera spoke first. "Gokudera, I'm Juudaime's right hand man. If you make any troubles for Juudaime I'll handle you personally."

'Ah, the feisty little kitty,' Renata thought chuckling quietly.

Yamamoto noticing how Gokudera only gave his surname followed in tow, giving him a slight nod in understanding. Chuckling reaching out a hand. "Maa, maa, _Gokudera_." Then he turned to face her giving her a bright smile. "My name's Yamamoto! Nice to meet you!"

Shaking his hand she smiled. 'Probably the spacey dog…'

"EXTREME!" Renata's heart hammered her ribs as she felt a hand slap her back. Wincing in pain Ryohei spoke in full volume. "I DIDN'T KNOW TSUNA KNEW SOMEONE LIKE YOU! NICE TO MEET YOU I'M SAGASAWA RYOHEI!"

Gokudera mentally face palmed, annoyed at the fact Ryohei didn't pick up on the vibe. 'I swear if she finds out about us, it's your entire fucking fault Sagasawa.'

Plugging her ears, Renata smiled still sore from whatever hell he unleashed on her back. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well." 'The Sun for sure.'

Lambo, his mouth stuffed with cake, smiled. "Call Lambo, Lambo-sama!"

Giving an amusing snort she received an apologetic look from Tsuna. 'No doubt the cow. That reminds me, I have to seriously talk to Tsuna about proper child care.'

Continuing with introductions, hiding behind her drink Chrome looked up at her shyly smiling at Renata. "Hello… My name is Chrome."

"A pleasure," Renata replied sincerely. 'If this is the girl with the haircut that must mean the one over there is… Ah, the Pineapple Duo.'

Mukuro shifting his bangs closed his eyes smirking. "Kufufufu. Rokudo Mukuro."

Renata furrowed her brows knowing that she had heard of that name somewhere before. But like the wind, it blew past her, unable to grasp it within her palms. Meanwhile, Gokudera gave a dirty look towards Mukuro conveying his _friendly_ thoughts.

Laughing his signature laugh in response, Mukuro merely closed his eyes savouring the flavour of his sweet beverage. He was no fool; he knew exactly who this woman was. Or at least as much as Reborn knew. But despite all that, it amused him how someone from the law, not even corrupted, managed to ties friendly knots with their polar opposites. He wouldn't have believed it with his cynical outlook on the world if not for the information directly coming out of Reborn's mouth (not that he told him, he just kept a careful ear out).

Besides, if she was who they assumed she was, he had a use for her.

* * *

Obstructing the train of thought Renata was processing, Tsuna spoke in volumes. "E-Everyone! So, what should we do now?"

Silence rolled in waves as an awkward tension gripped the air. Lambo ever the golden child, finished his drink (unable to read the mood) as he turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna! Lambo-sama wants to go buy stuff!"

Renata tilted her head. "You were out shopping?"

"Well, yes," Tsuna replied. Getting closer to her ear he cupped his hand and whispered, "We originally planned to buy Lambo a present for his crush."

Renata stared at Lambo and smiled, swallowing a rather large chunk of cake in her mouth. "That's adorable. However, you shouldn't spoil him too much Tsuna, sheltering him isn't going to allow him to make mistakes and mature."

"Haha… Yes I know." Grabbing a napkin he leaned in towards her. "You have a bit of cream on your cheeks."

Renata blinked, embarrassed. "I apologize, I'm not usually this messy."

"It's no problem, even when people grow up, no one's perfect right?"

The tenth generation Vongola all stared at the scene in mild amusement, surprise, and in Gokudera's case seething anger and annoyance. Like if the sky became the earth, it was unnatural for someone like Tsuna to show public displays of affection. Even when he was dating Kyoko for that short while he refused to kiss her in public and it took hours just for them to hold hands in a crowded area.

Yamamoto leaned in towards Gokudera slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Hayato I think Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, or I'm going to win that bet."

* * *

Gokudera angrily shrugged his arm off trying to control his burning anger. A few years prior (still in Japan), when Ryohei and Hana started to date, the Vongola started to discuss which member would find their significant other next. At first it started off as nothing too serious. It was just a casual conversation between Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

But the conversation casually transferred into their annual Vongola meetings where Reborn caught a wind of their conversation and the friendly discussion turned into a life-or-death bet. The once back and forth friendly exchange shifted into a game where the winner would be able to do anything they pleased with the losers. Needless to say, it escalated quickly with Reborn in charge.

The rules were simple:

1\. You must refer to at least one person and their time of finding their love.

2\. The more people you choose, the better your reward

3\. Once you vote, you cannot back out.

The obvious, Tsuna and Gokudera refused to participate in the game while as the others agreed willingly or nodded in silent agreement- even Hibari and Mukuro agreed. The prior wanting to do nothing but fight the others at full power anytime he wishes and the latter agreeing just to spite the others. Mukuro had _too_ much confidence he'll win (using his illusions) until Reborn pointed out that cheating in the game results in a penalty.

Vongola style.

With a touch of Reborn.

But it was too late for Mukuro to back out since Reborn was involved. Now everyone was participating regardless of how much they proclaimed their human rights.

Besides, Tsuna, with his mutual break-up still lingering within the depths of his heart, commented apathetically about how he was probably never going to or be the last one to meet his significant other. Gokudera challenged him eagerly rejecting the idea that Tsuna is anything less than perfection and instead too worthy of all women and men.

Unfortunately for them, in just their off comment banters they unknowingly casted their ballets unable to pull out from becoming a player in the game (Reborn had the conversation recorded and saved in his archives).

Yamamoto, the ever loving player, participated in the game willingly along with Ryohei. The latter voted that Chrome was going to find her significant other first solely on the fact that she was an 'EXTREME' single girl (Gokudera scoffed at his illogical reasoning). While as Yamamoto placed his future with Gokudera first because he knew of his friend's good qualities as a person while placing Lambo last because of his age.

Chrome strongly argued that Tsuna would be the first in finding his one true love because of his tenacious kind heart to accept everyone. Surprising everyone in the room with her confidence, Tsuna just gave her a bitter smile as thanks that didn't exactly reach his eyes.

Lambo was disqualified from the game when Reborn promptly ignored him moving onto the _more_ idiosyncratic members of their family.

Mukuro placed his life on the fact he would be dead last in finding someone to love as he humoured himself at the fact that anyone would love someone like him. Besides something as fickle as love didn't appeal to him. With betrayal always at his throat, he refused to open himself up to anyone.

Hibari merely glared at Tsuna, his eyes conveying his promise to bite him to death when he wins this game. Yawning he merely said, "Hn. Delinquent herbivore, crowding herbivore, annoying herbivore, weak herbivore, dead pineapple" and left his seat heading back to Namimori.

It basically translated to Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, and then Mukuro.

When he's dead.

Tightly venting his anger on his fingers squeezing the neck of his trident, he disappeared in a mass of mist with his signature laugh doused in venom. Following closely behind was Chrome fading away with her own Mist flames as she gave Tsuna a polite bow in departure.

Reborn, amused with the results put in his own name into the fire. "Gokudera is first. Finding a woman who would break your shell will be easy considering your impulsive attitude. Next will be Yamamoto. Rain guardians of the Vongola had a track record of finding their significant other quite easily. Then it'll be Lambo. I-pin would make a good Mafioso but since she's a special case, a civilian wife."

Lambo couldn't hear him through the crunch of his grape candy (as usual) and Gokudera wanted to argue but knew it was futile trying to go up against Reborn while as Yamamoto scratched his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Chrome will be next, her strength and personality in the mafia makes for a great partner. Then it will be Mukuro and Hibari. Who knows? Perhaps they'll share a partner," Reborn said smirking, casually sipping his coffee.

* * *

Both guardians immediately clenched their weapons in their respective areas to contain their unyielding rage coming from _somewhere_. If it was anyone but Reborn, the person who dared to say that would be bitten to death while their minds would be probed and broken until hell became a real estate paradise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining people in the room spit out their drinks and coughed violently. Chuckling into his cup watching the reactions of the Vongola family, he continued. "-and then at dead last my no-good student Tsuna."

Unsure if he should be offended at his tone or proud that Reborn actually agreed on _something_ he had said for once, Tsuna nodded dejectedly.

* * *

Sending the others a smug smile, Yamamoto inwardly thanked his father for his Hitman intuition (who knew it actually worked on love and sport?).

The other guardians continued to observe the confrontation between the two. As Tsuna pulled away, he smiled- his lips stretching into a genuine crescent that touched his eyes. Thanking him, Renata smiled in response and relaxed, the prickling blades of grass lightly poking her bare legs.

Watching the others (like them to her) she saw, no she _felt_ the undying bond between all of them. Even at first glance she was able to see the abnormalities that clothed the group and yet unlike most other people, the difference didn't separate them, but only strengthen the bond. Although some were weirder than others, especially that man Rokudo Mukuro (who she swears she had heard of before), being around them was like associating with the sky.

Renata felt as if the essence of their very being reflected the everlasting sky. Free, and beneath its protection, a pleasant buzz echoed in her chest spreading warmly through her veins. The world was generally quiet only the sound of their words drifting through the air. With a peace of mind, she started to hum the tune her passerine friend was singing earlier.

 _"_ _Midori Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmmm~"_

Tsuna, sitting directly next to her widened his eyes along with Gokudera (who had been observing her intently) and Yamamoto (with his Hitman intuition). Quickly putting the straw in his mouth to hide his whispers, Gokudera gave a sneaking eye to Tsuna.

"Juudaime! She must be a spy! She's taunting us!" he said grinding his straw with his teeth.

Putting his own drink to his curved lips, Tsuna buried his heart in a calm facade containing his uneasiness. "Hayato-kun... Don't accuse her like that without solid evidence. She's not a spy. A-At least I hope…"

Yamamoto leaned in his eyes sharp. "Tsuna I don't think she's a bad person but… I don't she's just an ordinary civilian either."

Unknowing to the suspicions of the group, Renata in her own peaceful tranquility continued to hum the song repeating the same two verses on repeat occasionally adding in her own mix to keep the song alive.

 _"_ _Namimori no~ Hmmm~"_

The song continued as the mere note of that tune sent disgusting chills down their (mostly Mukuro's) spines. Renata's voice was not of the angels but not one of the ear wrenching, tone deaf banshees either. It was quite fair to a point where it was tolerable to pleasant but for some members of the group, they'd prefer if she could've hummed some other song. They did not want to be reminded of their aloof and violent Cloud any more than necessary.

Tsuna sighed unable to think of a logical answer. 'No, no, no. I'm sure Renata heard that song somewhere. Maybe Hibari's Foundation had that song out somewhere… Who are you kidding Tsuna? The Foundation is still a part of the underground world if she knows that song that would mean she really is an- No! She's not. She can't be.'

In the mists of confusion, they failed to sense a small bird gliding through the air. Chirping, it grabbed the attention of the group, as it flew to Renata perching on her extended index finger.

 _"_ _Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Unable to contain the building uncertainty, Tsuna rose pointing at the bird. "What is Hibird doing here!?"

Flinching at the unexpected reaction, Renata blinked. "You… know this bird?"

Embarrassed with his sudden outburst in quickly sat back down his ears a flaring red. However before he could explain himself, a rather large presence shown himself.

* * *

Renata stared curiously at the man behind Tsuna. She felt his sharp steel grey eyes pooling with authority and grace pierce her very soul watching her every move. Raven black hair shaded the upper area of his face mirroring his mysterious yet dangerous nature.

Crossing his arms, his narrowing eyes scrutinized the crowd of people in front of him. His lips curved down formed an unpleasant frown making his eyes twitch. And yet, the irony of his stature was clashed by a little yellow bird perched on his shoulder.

Hibird flew over to Renata's shoulder as it conversed with the other one. _"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"_

 _"_ _Ren! Ren! Ren!"_

Glaring at Renata with a rich deep tone he spoke. "Herbivore. Anyone who dares to taint my school's anthem will be bitten to death."

"Kyoya!" Tsuna jumped again his embarrassment building. "W-What are you doing here?"

Ignoring him, he headed straight towards Renata ready to brash out his tonfas. "Herbivore."

Squinting her eyes, Renata wondered where she had seen or heard of _this_ man before. Closing her eyes for a moment realization sparked in her brain as she gave a small yet sincere smile.

"You are Hibari Kyoya are you not?"

Hibari flinched and stopped in his tracks raising a brow. Releasing his tonfas in a defensive position, he glared. "Hn. Identify yourself."

Yamamoto immediately got up stepping in between the two of them guarding Renata. "Maa, maa, Hibari-sempai calm down."

Ryohei sprung off the grass and roughly punched Hibari on his chest (which he effortlessly blocked with a tonfa). "OIII! HIBARI WHERE WERE YOU!? I CALLED YOU HOURS AGO TO HELP FIND LAMBO!"

Glaring at ever bright shining rays of the Sun, Hibari swung his tonfas (which Ryohei blocked, wincing). "Don't get in my way loud herbivore."

"Kufufufu. My, you must been quite infatuated with her if you didn't notice my presence," Mukuro chuckled in the shade.

Hibari threw a disgusted eye. "If you wish to be noticed go back to the produce section. I'll gladly bite you to death now and ship your body there if so desired."

Conjuring a trident Mukuro ticked, his strained vein wildly erupting. "Kufufu. Don't you know birds are the airborne pests of the world? I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate someone like _you_ anywhere near their presence."

"Hn. Like I care of the opinions of mere herbivores."

Subconsciously (her curiosity overcoming her) Renata interrupted the incoming fight (she heard how destructive they can get from Tsuna's rants and right now it didn't seem like a joke) fueled by murderous intent and smoothly snatched Mukuro's trident and one of Hibari's tonfas.

Inspecting them, she could feel the weight of both weapons. They were real. But how was that possible? Perhaps the tonfas she could understand as Hibari's reputation precedes him as the devious watch bird of Venice attacking anyone, anywhere guilty of disrupting the peace with his twin rods. Though the only reasons she knows that are because she was an Apostle of La Scala di Puruel (not to mention crime and justice was her personal hobby).

But as for the trident, how did it appear out of thin air? More specifically, out of thin purple mist? Renata pondered the logical reasoning behind it. Perhaps he was a magician? She did hear of Tsuna's vivid tales of his odd family members so it defiantly a possibility.

'No but that would still be in the realm of reality. What he did was something straight out of a fantasy game or movie,' she thought, 'so how did he make this? Some kind of trick? Chemical reaction? Concealed weaponry?'

Pouting disappointingly at the lack of logical answers she racked up in her brain, Renata felt the tips of the rod to check the realism. 'This trident is just too _real_ to be a mere prop…'

* * *

When Renata took away their weapons, the two antisocial guardians failed to notice until a few seconds later. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome, and Tsuna (Lambo was sound asleep) observing the scene left their jaws hanging and their eyes exposed to the madness in front of their eyes.

Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro were underhandedly appropriated by a civilian and of course if this was a mafia war, their lives would've been compromised. Noticing this, the two stopped abruptly and turned to face the woman with their weapons.

Tsuna on the other hand couldn't contain his surprise and continued gape. Chrome scooted towards his ear grasping her trident tightly. "Bossu. I put up an illusion on all our weapons but I couldn't override Mukuro-sama's and the Skylark's I'm sorry."

Tsuna absentmindedly shook his head as his soul reattached to his body. "N-No it's fine Chrome it's not your fault. But how did she even manage to do that? If I could feel her presence even without my hyper intuition, it should be no problem for Mukuro and Kyoya…"

Chrome lowered her gaze and furrowed her brows tilting her head. "Bossu? I may be mistaken but I couldn't feel her presence at all. It's almost non-existent."

"Really? Are you sure Chrome?"

"Yes bossu… I'm sorry perhaps I'm too weak."

"No, it's not that Chrome. It's something else." 'Renata… please do not be an Apostle…'

"I didn't say this before but, back at the café, she managed to notice us through my illusion. Of course it may be because of Lambo but… a _normal_ civilian shouldn't be able to do that bossu."

Tsuna bit his lower lip slightly trying to deny the truth staring directly at him. He knew Renata was special. She was special in a way where she was an innocent but still a possible potential danger to his family. If there was one thing that would never change was the love and devotion to keep his family safe.

 _No matter the cost._

* * *

Mukuro sauntered over to Renata like a cat on the fence ready to pounce on its prey below. "Oya? How peculiar…"

Renata still within the confines of her mind failed to notice the winged predator circling around her defenseless form. "Herbivore."

Finally snapping out of her trance, she bowed. "I apologize, but I just had to check if they were real." Giving them back to their rightful owners she stared at the two of them. "I see that your reputation precedes you Hibari."

"Hn." Hibari turned away crossing his arms leaning against a tree.

Smile fading, she turned her head to the other guardian. "As for you Rokudo, how did you manage to conjure that weapon out of thin air?"

Mukuro raised a brow at her behaviour. The once smiling _special_ civilian had eyes that of the reigning judge of hell, Minos. 'Oya, oya. Perhaps she's not as innocent as I first assumed…' Smiling, he gave her a charming smile. "Kufufufu. Illusions are quite the feat aren't they?"

"Illusions? Are you magician? Do you have a permit to carry around such weapons? I'm quite sure that weapons -especially blades over four centimeters- were banned unless one was a part of the defense ministry, registered through the government, or part of the force. Not to mention concealed weapons are prohibited. Though I'm not too sure on tridents."

"Ho? You know quite a lot for a delicate little thing," Mukuro sneered, "how can someone like yourself know this much?"

Throwing him an intense glare, Renata roughly snatched Mukuro's tie and pulled him towards her face. The raging flare in her eyes pooled magnitudes as it bore into Mukuro's own. "One. I am not delicate. I will hurt your manhood, the little that you have, if you _ever_ speak down on me again. And two, I am a lawyer and my own person. I have high interests in criminal law and I won't hesitate to demolish even the filthy scum of the mafia myself."

Mukuro grabbed her hand on his tie and pulled away laughing. "Kufufufufu! Hahahaha! You? Demolish the mafia? You have not even scrapped the skin of the mafia yet. Don't speak in pathetic volumes of the darkness you can't even comprehend."

'How does he know so much about the mafia-? Wait, Rokudo Mukuro… Rokudo… Mukuro…' Renata furrowed her brows finally getting a gist of who this man was. All she needed now was confirmation for her suspicions. And with these two's personalities, provocation was the best technique.

"And you have? What can you _possibly_ know about the mafia? As for you Hibari, how is it that the Foundation took over Venice in a mere year? Do the both you work _together_ and extort others for your own personal gain?"

* * *

Before Mukuro and Hibari were about to answer, Tsuna jumped in. "Hahaha! C-Calm down everyone! Let's all just enjoy this day out okay?"

Renata, Hibari, and Mukuro scrutinized Tsuna with a glare silencing him right away. "Quiet." The three of them said the latter two attacking him in unison.

Quickly releasing more flames, Chrome covered up the fight in a thick blanket of mist flames successfully but could only managed to make the all-out bloodlust fight into a mere 'knife' fight with their physical weapons (her goal was to make them stop fighting all together).

From an outsider's point of view, such as Renata, she saw three nearly grown men winding up a storm with all three of them attacking each other- no partnerships or allies. Hibari was just as the rumours entailed. Rough, lightning fast moves that swiftly pierced the air with his momentum connecting his metal tonfas to his victims- supposedly with enough force to break a steel wall.

Mukuro on the other hand, was much more elegant with his steps, preemptively calculating his opponents against to Hibari who was brash and to the point. Though it still didn't excuse Mukuro as a conservative being- no, it made him even more frightening. With his long trident, he maneuvered it in all the intent to maim and kill his targets. Although Renata found it odd that he would pound the ground with the base of his trident at times.

Contrary to his petite structure, Tsuna faired against the two quite well. Unlike the other two, Renata actually saw his hands dive into his pants pulling out what seemed to be something in between metal knuckles and decorative gloves.

His moves were more agile and accepting. He would launch for an attack but only when the time was right. He wasn't as cautious as Mukuro but it didn't mean that he was as rash as Hibari's raging lust for battle. What surprised Renata about Tsuna wasn't the fact that he looked like the most innocent thing in the world holding his own against the two most violent but the fact that he was unnaturally calm. With blank expression in sight, he moved flawlessly between the two oddly stretching his arms out at times.

* * *

But the reality was that Tsuna panicked as Hibari ignited his flames around his tonfas engulfing the chains he had pierce through the trees and dig into the walls. Mukuro spouted strong realistic illusions with his flames knowing that Hibari for one still hadn't build up an immunity to it. It was harder to fool Tsuna but he had confidence in his abilities to catch the young don off guard.

The sky became the earth as patches of grass melted from the heat stemming from the vine woven lava pillars that split the earth- suspending it in space. The air was dense and humid making it harder to breathe as their quarrel raged on. Although anyone outside of Chrome's counter barrier was unaffected, for the three of them the world fell into the never ending abyss of Mukuro's sick sadistic mind.

Though all of them suffered, Tsuna was at the receiving end of all of this. He did have intense training over the past few days Reborn came back, he still couldn't quite defeat Hibari without going all out (he wouldn't dare to use his Ultimate Dying Will mode on his friends and family). Alternatively, it was quite easy overpowering Mukuro's illusions… if Hibari wasn't here. With him splitting focus on two people, his mind was going into overdrive. Having not used to fighting multiple strong and violent opponents Tsuna glided through the air defending himself from the onslaught of attacks.

Pillars of lava spouted out the land as the world started to rot and chip away, leaving behind dark matter. Silently thanking Giotto for his Vongola blood, he arched his back midair narrowly avoiding Hibari chains but an illusion vine caught him by surprise and slammed him down harshly into earth creating a massive crater.

Grasping sharply for a breath his eyes bulged at the sound impact, his spine contorting and muscles tightly pulling against each other creating friction from the heat. Tsuna had no time to rest however as Hibari dove straight towards Tsuna with a murderous flare in his eyes.

Tsuna rolled wincing in pain, and swiftly sent a kick to Hibari's sides which he just barely blocked with his tonfas. The latter smirking increased his speed, his flames becoming much larger. Swinging at a spiked speed, Hibari unleashed his even more of his flames trickling down his chains until it ignited the spiked tips. Tsuna hopped from side to side trying to avoid a tonfa-induced comma as his mind went into overdrive.

'Kyoya is enjoying this a little too much!' Tsuna thought gridding his teeth.

But the illusionist wasn't left out as he speared his trident directly towards Tsuna's chest as the metal met with metal when Tsuna quickly bent his knees hanging on a limbo, the screech of their weapon's conversations screaming in his ear with the sparks stinging his exposed skin.

Tsuna took the opportunity to escape with his flames immediately reaching for his Sun tablets in his inner shirt pockets. The clash of the two were relentless none of the two wanting to back down. Sparks spewed from the touch, their muscles strained to overpower the other.

Glaring at Mukuro for his escaped prey, Hibari bared his fangs. "Get out of my way annoying herbivore."

Mukuro gave Hibari a dirty smirk in response. "Kufufu. I should be saying the same _Uccellino_. Why don't you-"

Both of them stopped glaring when they had to move out of the way as an enormous burst of flames blazed a wall between them- the steam train of Sky flames splitting the two apart. The pressure blew away the all the debris and chunks of earth, going back to the ground as Mukuro's dimensional illusions started to temporarily fade.

The presenting end, having a shining Sky flame lit on his forehead with his eyes reflecting the fire in his heart. Tsuna's lips curled down clearly disappointed and annoyed at his two most arguably mature yet ironically immature guardians. Resolution to stop the two fueled his body, going into full blown Hyper Dying Will Mode with Natsu at his side.

Hibari smirked, his sleeves slightly burning off with scorched marks fraying at the tips of the fabric. "Wao."

Mukuro like a mirror image to Hibari dodged at the same time, his sleeves also torn and scorched the ends. "Kufufufu~ As expected as much of the body I'll possess soon enough."

* * *

"Gao!" Natsu roared, slightly annoyed with Tsuna.

Tsuna gave him an apologetic smile. "I said I was sorry Natsu."

"Gao!" He gave Tsuna's hair a tight tug.

"Natsu! I'm sorry I was just so tired I couldn't hold my flames for any longer!" Wincing in slight pain Tsuna frowned remembering the incident.

It was yesterday when he released his Mantello di Vongola Primo after going back to his room after the coronation rehearsals. Apparently, Natsu felt neglected from fading away like that as if he was nothing but a piece of dead leaf drifting through the wind.

But just like his own forgiving heart, Natsu rubbed Tsuna's cheeks immediately forgiving him. Tsuna smiled at the gesture but it fell as he focused his attention to his idiosyncratic brothers in crime.

With a rich stern deep voice Tsuna's gauntlets glowed in an orange hue. "Natsu, Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear."

Both their eyes narrowed as nothing but mercy filled their eyes.

"Gaaooo!"

So much mercy.

* * *

The two guardians slightly regretted provoking their boss's anger-prone tired state as they just barely managed to avoid Tsuna's speed- comparable to the speed of the Vendice's warp holes. However neither one wanted to back down; that would be considered an act of submission to the other- something Mukuro and Hibari would never stand to live for.

With their flames bristling wildly, their weapons marked each other, clashing in a fierce force of light and pressure spinning rapidly through them- the density of which harshly blew them back- their internal organs screaming in pain.

Hibari was the first to get up- his clothes tattered and ripped miraculously still covering some parts of his bloody body. Picking up his tonfas again, his pupils faded as the raging beast within him roared for survival. He rushed towards his closest target, Mukuro who was just as battered as him and struk him through his head. However his smirk faded when Mukuro's body started to fade and a trident glided past his head slicing a few strands of his hair off.

 _"_ _Kufufufu…"_

With glare strong enough to break stone, Hibari sharply pivoted and launched his body towards the real Mukuro- who still recovering from the blast. The tips of the tonfa brushed Mukuro's cheeks just before Tsuna propelled his body forward, his leg intercepting the line of force before it made full contact.

"Both of you, stop!"

But atlas the world resented poor innocent Tsuna as the two shifted their attentions back to the mafia don.

Hibari had an expression that was in between a smirk full of lust for battle and a raptorial glare conveying his annoyance. "I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufu. Try me Skylark!"

"Both of you-!"

* * *

An incredible force surrounded the three as gales of powerful wind blew strongly against Chrome's barrier, the latter trying to keep her consciousness with the help of Ryohei's healing Sun flames and Yamamoto's calming Rain flames to balance out the excess Sun flames directly beaming into her body.

Thankfully the battle itself drew in Renata's eyes, the outer flames silent in her eyes. Although it was for an instant, Renata managed to catch a faint orange tint radiating off from Tsuna's eyes amidst the chaos of the three men.

Renata observing the fight intently pondered this rather odd group. 'Tsuna fights better than I initially would've thought… There's no way he's a regular person; there's absolutely no possible way his friends are just mere violent people. There's more to them- I know it.'

In a deep trance, the ringing and flashing of her phone went unnoticed by her as the two birds lightly nibbled on her hair- tugging it gently. Pull the lever on the train, Renata flinched and focused her attention on the vibration in her hips.

Lifting her dress and slipping the phone out of her pocket she checked the caller ID as the two birds leered in. The phone wasn't her normal professional and personal use one; no it was her work phone. Or in other terms, one the many phones in her possession she held for undercover missions so her identity was kept anonymous.

* * *

 _[UNKNOWN CALLER]_

 _2 Missed Messages._

 _Received 10 seconds ago._

 _Read?_

A fulgurous glint overtaking her eyes, she pressed the large 'yes' button and typed in her absurdly long password to read the messages from the one and only…

 _Vincent Sirene._

* * *

Putting her phone away for now (Renata knew better to look at private messages in public) she saw the birds fly away to the crowd. Reaching over her bag to grab some paper and a black ink pen, in beautiful penmanship, she wrote:

 _Dear Tunaroll,_

 _I apologize for leaving without any prior notices but I had some arrangements I needed to attend to. Thank you for paying for my drink and all the desserts I ate- though next time let's split the bill alright?_

 _It seemed to me that you were all quite busy with your 'family dispute,' so I'll take my leave here. Feel free to call me if you need someone you need to complain to again though I may be busy for quite some time._

 _May God connect our lives again? So far God has listened to my wishes so I have high hopes._

 _Arrivederci Tsuna and to all the others as well._

 _Renata._

* * *

Lifting the straw hat, she nuzzled it on her head and placed the note under the plate of sweets in the middle of their picnic area (after she took one last sfogliatelle). Tucking her bag in the fold of her arm, she placed her unfinished drink in the recycle as she stretched and left the area with a satisfied grin.

 _'_ _Vincent Sirene… I hope you prayed that the tide washes you away from the flames of judgment.'_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Uccellino-** Bird in Italian (I leaned more towards the implicit meaning of 'birdie')

 **Minos-** King Minos is the temperamental, cynical Judge of the Damned, who resides in the circle of Limbo. He is the second boss encountered in Dante's Inferno. He judges the souls and tells them on what Circle of Hell will the soul go by wrapping his tail in his body a certain times (Taken from Wiki)

* * *

 **Please leave of a review~ Have a good day/night! (^ㅅ^)**


	5. -Lament of the Little Lamb- Part I

**koreanlover21873** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Whatstoknow** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **ILovepenguins24** **: Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

* * *

 ****NOTICE****

 **I have re-uploaded chapter 4 on 30/04/2016. So please check that out and I apologize for such an inconvenience!**

 **This chapter is was originally part of chapter 5, but since I haven't updated in a long time, I took this portion out and made it into a short story in between the major chapters.**

 **I'm so sorry and really, thank you all for supporting me through all of this! (^ㅅ^)/**

* * *

 **Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Japan as the sky was painted in warm hues reflecting a more than perfect weather gracing the day. The skies were clear of clouds and the sun shone brightly onto the land bathing the Millefiore base with light.

Inside the mansion were various rooms full of what a mafia family of their stature would possess. Expensive yet elegant furniture and decorations donned the rooms and the manor as the area was spiff and spotless. The guardians of the Millefiore family worked- more specifically Kikyo (who handled all the necessary paperwork for Byakuran) as the others lazed around on the beautiful day.

In one of the rooms however a certain marshmallow-loving Sky comfortably rolled around in his bed munching on snacks and one of his favourites: Namimori's custard creampuffs. Byakuran playfully played with his dragon as he nonchalantly spouted flame condensed wings spinning around in the air.

He smiled at his two guests. "Hmhmm~ Tsuna-kun~ Enma-kun~ Wanna hear a story?"

"NO! Return us home now Byakuran!" Tsuna and Enma said simultaneously.

The two were panting, limbs sprawled across the rather large couch across from Byakuran's bed, their hands gripping their shirts over their heart as they glared at Byakuran. Both their hairs were like two mops of a wild sheep's wool and their clothes were disoriented- Tsuna had it the worst losing both his dress shoes, the lower parts of his pants, and most importantly his dignity.

Byakuran pouted. "Aw~ But I just wanted to talk to someone…"

Tsuna composed himself first (due to mafia etiquette training from Reborn no doubt), sitting properly on the couch. "Byakuran! You can't just get Shiroryuu to burst into the Vongola Mansion and kidnap me in the middle of my work!"

Tsuna lamented on the extra paperwork he had to sign for the property damages done by Byakuran's dragon when it suddenly crashed into his office breaking all the windows from the pressure along with half the wall then charging towards him at the speed of light. Tsuna didn't even have enough time to react as the dragon took him as he screamed hanging onto its fur for dear life as it literally flew him across the world from Italy to Japan.

As for Enma, he was on Shimon Island doing his respective work until his wall came blasting down with the appearance of a high-speed white dragon and a half-dead Tsuna (who looked like three years were shaved off his life). Knowing this routine already, Enma sighed and let the dragon take him knowing that the last time he ran from it, it destroyed nearly half the mansion on its quest to kidnap him. Though that didn't mean he liked it or was used to the air pressure constantly slapping him in the face.

Enma nodded agreeing with his best friend, Tsuna, albeit in a much less reactive manner. "Byakuran, do you know what Adel is going to do to me after she finds out my work isn't finished? I thought I told you to stop doing this…"

Byakuran laughed and ignored the cries of the young bosses. "So wanna hear a story?"

Tsuna sighed, knowing from experience that his exasperation only amused the white orchid more. "Byakuran please return me home. Reborn is going to kill me-" He stopped when he felt Enma tug his sleeve. "Enma?"

Enma shook his head and gave him eyes of sympathy. "Tsuna, Byakuran will not let us go until we do whatever he wants us to do. Last time I was here I stuck for three days because I refused to play Super Smash Bros Bawl with him. Adel thought I was kidnapped by one of our enemy famiglia."

Tsuna gave him an 'are you serious look' as Enma nodded dejectedly. "It's easier if we go along with whatever he has planned."

Both parties sighed as they looked up towards the winged man hovering in the air popping creampuffs into his mouth. They looked at each other knowing their inevitable fates.

"Fine… tell us your story."

Byakuran cheered as he floated down towards the two and pulled them onto his bed as their bodies crashed against the mattress and the blankets fluttered on impact. Giggling like a fangirl finding one of her rare ships, Byakuran joined them on his bed as he sat in the middle with a large puffy pillow between his arms and chest. "Hmhmm~ I'll start now!"

Tsuna sat up, rolling his arm from that unexpected meeting with the bed. He cupped his hand around Enma's ear as he whispered, "are we _sure_ he's twenty one?"

Enma getting up from his fumble whispered combing his crimson hair. "I'm not even sure how he made it past twenty."

Byakuran pouted again, feigning hurt. "Rude! Anyways, back to my story!"

* * *

Somewhere, sometime, an innocent child was lost in thoughts, all alone. He did nothing wrong- spending his days reading and writing, he bothered no one. The docile little boy smiled even through the harshest of circumstances and loved everyone and everything equally. Not to mention he was honest to a fault.

The little boy loved to help others how ever he could with his starveling gaunt body however; he was chastised for his actions since he couldn't do a single thing correctly no matter how hard he tried. He was overly clumsy, constantly tripped over air, and anything in his hands slipped out breaking in process.

"I'm sorry… for being so useless…" the boy always apologized.

He always sincere with his words but years of his accidents and well intended faults led to rumours of him being the embodiment of a monster as anyone close to him was supposedly plagued with bad luck and cursed with misfortune. Some even went as far to say he was the reason why the little boy's family members all died of an incurable illness.

And yet he still loved the outlier of a village. He still loved the people who threw rocks at him. He still loved the ones who hurt him. He still loved the ones who despised him. Because he knew hatred would amount to nothing. Hatred would only amount more hatred.

So he held on.

He lived in a small and secluded village in the outskirts of the kingdom that was near the border of the Great Chasm or the endless abyss- as they labelled it.

"Never go near it!" The village elder warned.

"No one has ever returned…" the villagers whispered.

"A great monster lives there and gobbles you up!" the children proclaimed.

'How scary… I hope no one goes there…' the boy thought.

Unfortunately every year the entrance of the abyss would crack making the hole bigger and bigger, getting closer and closer to the village. And like whispers of wild fire, rumours spread that the abyss's entrance crept up the village because it was calling forth the monster's offspring, the little boy.

From that day on, instead of rocks they threw knives and lit his home on fire.

 _I'm sorry… so please don't hurt me…_

They despised him.

 _I don't know what I did wrong…_

They wanted him gone, far away, to some even death was an option.

 _I beg of you please tell me…_

And yet he still held on.

His treatment continued for months until the children of the village thought up of a brilliant plan to save their home.

One day as the little boy was nursing his infected wounds; a crowd of children circled him with smiles plastered on their faces. Needless to say, the boy was surprised. Never since the death of his family did he see someone smiling at him.

They invited him to come and play with them and of course the little boy agreed warmth and acceptance flooding into his heart. He didn't know why the children were so kind to him out of the blue but he didn't care. He just wanted the feeling to last.

On the first day, they played tag. Not knowing the mechanics of the game, the children explained the rules to him- some with pity in their eyes. So for the first day he sat out watching the game unfold. It was nothing new; all his life he observed people without being included.

'They must be concerned because I never had friends to play with! They're so kind!' the boy thought.

On the second day, the little boy asked if he could be 'it.' They refused his wishes because they said he was still new to the game but instead he could join them as one of the runners. The little boy agreed with excitement filling his heart just happy to be included.

Once the game commenced and the countdown ticked, all the children ran off including the little boy. He dashed off not too far off from the starting point but hid in a bush huddling his legs together to save space and went silent. His heart pounded every time he heard footsteps passing by and smiled in relief when he wasn't found. Eventually, dawn broke and night fell as he was still hiding in the bush.

'I wonder if their still looking for me? W-What if they went into the deep parts of the forest looking for me!?' The little boy frantically ran out calling out for the children. Luckily he had the stars to guide him.

After some time, he found them chatting happily outside the forest. Relief flooding his heart, he smiled knowing his new friends were safe and sound. However their laughter stopped when he came closer to the group.

"I'm glad you're all okay! I was so worried!" The little boy said with genuine concern.

"Oh… yeah… We thought you went home…" The children said.

'How kind they are,' the little boy thought gratefully.

The little boy was about to sit down when one of the children stopped him. "Wait!" she said, "if you want to sit with us you need to pass the test first!"

"A…test?" The little boy tilted his head. "If I pass, will we be friends?"

A pause.

"Sure!" They said as the little boy's heart pranced around in a joyous dance.

The group and the little boy walked on the rocky trail only to end up near the Great Chasm. The little boy pondered why they arrived in this dangerous area until one of the children suddenly pushed him towards the edge.

The boy was confused beyond belief. "W-What are you-?"

The tallest of the children stepped forward. "I dare you to look into the abyss!"

"W-Why?" he asked.

"The test dummy! If you don't we'll never be friends with you!" they said.

Swallowing the knot in his throat the little boy complied as he took baby steps with his trembling legs verging closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. He didn't know if it was the eerie night sky that accentuated his fear but the bottomless void consumed his heart filling it to the brink with anxiety and horror.

He sprung from the edge when he felt hands touch his back and saw the children… annoyed and angry?

The little boy became nervous. Something was defiantly wrong. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

A pause.

Several glares.

 **"** **Why won't you go away already!?"** They yelled.

The little boy's eyes widened as his heart shook- but he refused to acknowledge the truth. "W-What are you guys talking about? We're friends right?"

They sneered as their bodies curled in disgust. "Ewww! Who'd want to be friends with a freak like you!? A monster!"

His fragile glass heart shattered as the truth hammered the shield of lies he created- the impact chipping away at the glass.

"T-Then why did you-"

The children pushed him closer and closer to the edge as the little boy struggled to stay on land. "So we could get rid of you once and for all, duh! With you gone, our village will be safe and we'll be heroes!"

That was the catalyst.

The moment the truth was exposed to his ears, the stained glass window of his soul shattered, the broken shards of glass mercilessly digging into his own flesh as the pain of betrayal hammered the cracked fragments of glass deeper into his bleeding gashes.

Greif, anguish, and torment violated his body as the little boy's movements halted with all strength and energy leaving his body- a moment in which the children fervidly took advantage of.

Pushed, laughed at, and abandoned he was kicked off the land and thrown into the abyss. However his little fingers shook as he luckily just barely held onto the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"P-Please help me!" the boy cried with his splitting voice.

But all he got was the cold glares piercing down at his round ones. He pleaded and begged as the children of the village laughed or sneered in repugnance. His heart was repeatedly lashed at by the thorn whips made of the cruel loathing words the children spouted.

"What a loser!" they said.

 _I know…_

"I hope he dies!" they said.

 _I'm sorry for wanting to live…_

"Never come back!" they said.

 _Will my absence benefit everyone?_

 **"** **No one loves you!"** they constantly said, **"AND NO. ONE.** ** _EVER._** **WILL!"**

Finally, they stomped on his bleeding fingers as his grip was lost and he fell watching the backs and faces of the sneering children. The sound of their triumphant cheers got further and further away until he lost sight of them. Fear engulfed his soul waiting until the inevitable splatter of his meek bony body on impact when he reached the bottom.

 _Why me? Is it my fault?_

He waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

 _Is this my punishment?_

The fear of death corroded him as his sentence date was unknown. Although, the fear he held was no different whether he was in it or staring dead at it. The isolation the darkness covered him was a broken shield, a cracked jar holding water- utterly useless and worse for wear.

He knew it was pointless. Pointless to scratch the walls, pointless to stomp on the ground, pointless to take any action.

Because they weren't there.

In his mind, the truth was that the abyss mirrored his own beaten and ragdoll-like heart- where nothing he did was noticeable or of importance. All he did was uselessly fail his arms in the air secretly hoping someone would come.

But was it wrong?

 _Someone anyone…_

Wrong to hope?

 _Please… save me…_

Sometimes he would mew. Sometimes he would cry and scream until his voice split in two. He could feel the blood. The blood of his screams crying in anguish.

 _I promise to be a good child…_

But no one ever heard him.

 _I just want to live the life given to me…_

 _Is that so wrong!?_

Eventually he lost hope. The little boy with no one to love him, the little boy with no one to save him.

* * *

Byakuran watched was the two younger bosses looked at him with pearls of tears in the corner of their eyes and a deepened frown out of melancholy, not boredom (much to Byakuran's relief).

Tsuna frowned when Byakuran stopped talking. He was much too invested in the short tale to just disregard the little boy and his fall. "What happened next?"

Byakuran shrugged as he commented playfully. "Who knows~?"

"WHAT!?" Tsuna and Enma said simultaneously again.

Tsuna continued as he spoke with passion and curiosity in his eyes. "You can't just leave us on a cliff hanger like that Byakuran! It's your story right? Tell us what happened! There are so many plot holes you didn't cover!"

"Hmhmm~ I can't do that Tsuna-kun. If I do, I'll just be creating my own desired ending instead of letting the tale unfold. I have so many paths the story could take yet I don't know which route the little boy would take."

"But Byakuran, you dragged us all the way out here. Can't you tell us the ending? Or is it that there is no ending?" Enma asked hugging his knees.

Byakuran shook his finger as he ate a fistful of marshmallows from the bag that appeared out of nowhere. "I never said that Enma-kun. So for now, let's leave it at 'to be continued' okay?"

Tsuna and Enma pouted but nodded in understanding. And as promised Shiroryuu took them back to their respective manors- both having a furious older figure waiting for them when they arrived for skipping work.

* * *

As his dragon left with his two friends, Byakuran's playful and childish side faded revealing one of amusement, curiosity, worry, and fear. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Knowing fully who it was he invited her in, sitting on the couch with her.

Byakuran relaxed on the comfortable cushions and sighed. "I told him Yuni-chan and like we thought, we really had no idea about who I was talking about."

Yuni frowned and got comfortable next to Byakuran. "He's like that. But that's also what makes him so powerful and kind." Yuni gave a small smile trying to lighten the mood. "By the way, you're storytelling is a bit on the rough side."

Byakuran let out a small chuckle through his nose. "I'm a mafia boss, not a storyteller Yuni-chan. But that's true. He was always much too pure-minded for the mafia world." His lips curved into a concerned and bitter smile. "What route do you think _the little boy_ will take this time Yuni-chan?"

Yuni closed her hands almost as if she was praying as she slowly closed her eyes. "Hopefully, _the little boy_ will find someone to fix the broken pieces of his heart together and hold him close. Countless times I saw him abandoned and the pieces of his heart lost in the void as his soulless body aimlessly drifted in limbo or equally as bad, he lost sight of his heart and instead created a fake one full of vengeance and hatred to mask his pain and become one with- no, to control the abyss as his own."

Byakuran rested his chin on his propped up arm against the armrest of the couch. He looked at Yuni's opening eyes swirling in concern and uncertainty of the future. He closed his own as he thought back to the memories he had and shared with her.

Opening his eyes an unreadable emotion glossed over them. "And there was only one route I ever saw that he made it out of the abyss without losing _too_ much of his heart. But even then he was constantly thrown back into the abyss by the villagers."

"Why is it that someone like him must be the sacrificial lamb? All I want is _the little boy_ to achieve the happiness and warmth he deserves… He is so kind, so forgiving, so gentle, and yet also so fragile…" Tears wrapped her cheeks in silent streams as Yuni kept her hands locked.

Silence weaved around them as Byakuran glanced at the darkening sky through the windows signalling the ominous foreshadowing of the abyss drawing closer.

Closing his eyes he turned his focus back to Yuni. "Me too Yuni-chan, me too…"

* * *

 ****Please read to know the next chapter's update date****

 **First, let me thank you all for supporting my story and I apologize for such an inconsistent update schedule!**

 **My computer basically broke down and it shuts down every few hours or so. It's not a battery problem but more like internal coding problem or a virus I'm not so sure. I'm very technologically impaired.**

 **So for the UPDATE SCHEDULE.**

 **I wrote the amount I wanted 10k+ but during the writing I realized that I wasn't even done half the things I wanted to put in and I can't separate the segments of the story. I may take another week if my computer is a total ass to me. But if by some stroke of luck my computer is cooperating with me and I don't have writer's block (which I currently don't have) I'll get the chapter out by Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Thank you again for supporting me though all this! (TTㅅTT)/**


	6. Chapter 5

**ILovepenguins2 : Thank you for following and favouriting my story!  
**

 **Whatstoknow** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **koreanlover21873** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **WisdomWriter25** **: Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 **Yay chapter is out! Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling errors *bows* /(-ㅅ- / )**

* * *

 **Summary:**

What would happen if the gentle sky of the underworld and the arbitrator of the overworld meets? Now, five years later, how will Tsuna change as the true face of the mafia stares into his soul? Will he break into the abyss or will he emerge stronger with his beacon of light? Will the irony of his life pull him backwards or forwards? 5YL. Slight AU. Perspective changes from CC to OC

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Lifting the straw hat, she nuzzled it on her head and placed the note under the plate of sweets in the middle of their picnic area (after she took one last sfogliatelle). Tucking her bag in the fold of her arm, she placed her unfinished drink in the recycle as she stretched and left the area with a satisfied grin.

 _'_ _Vincent Sirene… I hope you prayed that the tide washes you away from the flames of judgment.'_

* * *

The fight raged on between the three Vongola members as neither side accepted anything short of defeat judged solely by blood. Outside the barrier, beads of sweat ran down Chrome's face as her breathing became heavier. Utilizing all her flames was hard- harder when it was used to create a façade containing the three most powerful in their family.

Ryohei and Yamamoto were also struggling to keep up with waterfalls streaming down their skins. Their muscles flexed and tightened trying to keep up and match each other's flame output. Thankfully Yamamoto had his natural Hitman intuition to counter Ryohei's unstable output of Sun flames with his Rain flames. But regardless of how well they matched, it only lasted for so long. At most they could only hold about five more minutes until the illusion shattered and all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Gokudera finished contacting the only person he knew that could stop the three of them. He released Uri and underwent Cambio Forma for his Sistema C.A.I Bone Loops just in case the battle went out of hand. Thankfully the park was isolated during this time of day so no civilians or unsuspecting folks came by. Focusing on his flames, he didn't notice Lambo groggily waking up from his nap and wandering off into the distance in his hazed state.

* * *

After what seemed to be about ten minutes or so, Reborn arrived at the scene fuming and ready to shoot any unfortunate saps that happened to be in his line of fire. He held two guns in his hands- a Leon morphed into a CZ75 First Edition on his right and a real CZ75 First Edition in his left. Reborn wasn't usually the type to come guns blazing but right now his annoyance with Tsuna's incompetence justified his actions.

Tilting his fedora downwards, the shade covered his eyes as a dark shadow loomed over his form. Reason? Reborn was having a lovely day off from the usually rowdiness of the Vongola family until Leon notified him of a message from Gokudera.

Earlier he had heard of Lambo's disappearance but paid no mind to it since he knew whatever the life threw at him, Lambo would certainly survive it. He was the Vongola's Lightening guardian after all. As hard it was to admit, Reborn had enough trust in Lambo to take care of himself. Odd, but nevertheless a praise coming from him. At the very least Reborn had the decency to acknowledge him.

So he relaxed letting the warm day's rays dance across his skin as he leaned back on his chair covered by his suit jacket. He had a specially made computer for research purposes on his lap as he typed away searching in depth of the one and only, Renata Micaela Ammisceo. He had found the basics: her background, family, education, criminal records, and accomplishments.

Honestly nothing was out of the ordinary- it almost bored him. Except one little information he found about her in her early teens. Apparently the suave and elegant Renata was a quite the trouble maker when she was young and only changed after she moved out of her home into a university dormitory.

Her feats (crimes) were actually quite hilarious on his part. Ranging from dunking a girl's head in a bucket of paint then painting a _beautiful_ picture with her face because she annoyed her to back-alley fights with the local kids, the lawful Renata wasn't so licit in the past. Apparently there was also one time where she kicked a child offender's precious 'manhood' and punched him clear in the throat where he was declared legally dead for two minutes.

Recalling those incidents he chuckled at how amusing this person was- though that didn't mean she was in his good graces yet. His face quickly lost his smirk when he couldn't find a single thing about her and her relation to La Scala di Puruel.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was an Apostle after the skimming her notes back at the cafe but there were no legal (or illegal for that matter) reports about her anywhere. For all the overworld and underworld knew, she was a civilian who worked at a small independent law office as an intern to a man named Evan Montique.

Speaking of, he found it all too suspicious that this 'Evan Montique' had a solid, perfect record. _Too perfect_. He found no crimes or criminal charges, which in itself wasn't surprising however his background was. He came from a distinguished family from France and started up his own life in Italy. He had perfect attendance, academics, wealth, and even power to an extent.

Reborn found no holes in his life and yet his Hitman intuition tugged at the back of his mind warning him that this man was no easy prey. And if there's one thing Reborn would stay true to was his intuition.

* * *

Reborn sighed, pulling the cup of coffee off the saucer on the glass table and let the smooth rich delight kiss his lips. As he put the saucer down he raised his eyebrow as Leon notified him of an incoming call.

'I only ever use Leon if it's important or an _emergency_ …' Reborn furrowed his brows as he picked up Leon morphing into a phone.

Putting him next to his ear Reborn spoke. "Ciaossu Timoteo. What's wrong?"

A euphoric laugh was heard from the other side as Nonno chuckled in mild amusement. _"Reborn, why is it that if I call you that's the first thing you say?"_

Reborn let out a sigh- obviously the old man was safe. "This is the number I gave you for emergencies."

 _"_ _My, my looks like my age has gotten to me!"_

Reborn let out an exhausted grunt. He would be laughing but since the actuality of Nonno's deathbed was coming close, a bit of humour was lost on him concerning his health.

"Timoteo, your health is not to be taken so lightly," Reborn said warningly, "anyways, why did you call me? I doubt you have Alzheimer yet."

 _"_ _Reborn, old friend, I'll die before I let him touch me."_ Reborn smirked in amusement. _"Also I wish to talk about young Tsunayoshi's coronation."_

Setting his cup down, he moved his laptop onto the surface of the table as he sat straight, legs crossed. "The date's been moved up, hasn't it?"

 _"_ _Oh? Did you expect it?"_

"Figures. Since the last time you called me it was for the same reason. So when are you rescheduling it to this time?"

Nonno sighed and Reborn could already see the elderly man's pale complexion worsening. _"Three weeks."_

Reborn clicked his tongue. "Three weeks? How bad has your illness gotten?"

 _"_ _Enough to move the date down to three weeks."_

"Don't get smart with me Timoteo. What the hell has Shamal been doing?"

 _"_ _His very best Reborn. Also I'm sure young Tsunayoshi's Storm guardian can't handle this all himself so I had Coyote and the others handle most of the work. All young Tsunayoshi and his guardians need to do now is their own presentation- which I'm sure you'll be more than enough to help them prepare."_

Reborn leaned on his chair, crossing his arms. "I've gotten them this far haven't I? Besides what would Dame-Tsuna do without me?"

 _"_ _Isn't young Tsunayoshi turning twenty this year? I highly doubt he's no-good anymore Reborn."_

"Mere age has nothing to do with maturity Timoteo. Just take a look at Dino or-"

 _"_ _-you? Or the Arcobaleno for that matter."_

"You're treading on dangerous grounds Timoteo."

Nonno let out a heartfelt laugh. _"Reborn, it's good to be in one's youth! Your body is returning to normal, no?"_

Reborn sighed at Nonno's optimism. Even at this age he still had the gull for sarcasm. He respected Nonno for his strength and resolve, sure, but there was no helping him with his personality. At least he was still able to smile and laugh- something he truly wished Tsuna would continue to do in the future.

 _"_ _Anyways, I must attend to my appointment soon. I apologize for moving the coronation so abruptly Reborn. Please inform young Tsunayoshi and his guardians of my understandings as well."_

"Tell them yourself Timoteo." Reborn took a sip of his coffee. "Ciao Ciao."

Reborn hung up and propped up his feet on the table as he tipped his fedora down to shade his eyes. Letting out a sigh he quickly organized all the changes he had to make in his plan. Morphing back into his original form, Leon crawled up Reborn arm nesting on his shoulder as it closed its eyes in understanding.

Gently petting the lizard within his hand Reborn closed his eyes. "Leon, I think it's best if we moved that plan until after Tsuna's coronation."

Leon nodded. The plan was to get Renata to spill the beans about La Scala di Puruel but that had to wait until the coronation took place. They couldn't afford another incident like the Shimon again especially with Nonno ready to tip over the boat anytime soon. So for the time being, it was best if he aided Tsuna with his succession rather than scout out an Apostle- for now.

Shifting in his seat, Reborn's tense muscles relaxed as he took the warm sun's rays thinking of ways to distress (that mainly involved Tsuna and some form of training for his amusement). But for now, his time alone is enough.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Reborn opened his eyes and saw that a few hours had gone by until he had Leon tugging on his fedora. He raised a brow and lifted the chameleon on his fingers as it morphed into a phone once again.

Frowning, he picked it up. "Ciaossu Gokudera. What do you want?"

Reborn heard weapons clashing on the line as his intuitive side warned him of his unavoidable future.

'Looks like I'm not getting a break anytime soon,' he thought.

Gokudera spoke in an authoritative yet frantic tone. _"Reborn-san I'm sorry I'm disrupting your break but-"_

"Just what did Dame-Tsuna do _this_ time?" Reborn sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _"_ _It's not Juudaime's fault Reborn-san! It's that pineapple bastard and Hibari that started the fight-!"_ Reborn heard the sound of crashing and the piercing strike of battle. _"Shit! Woman! Hurry put up a barrier! Oi! Sagasawa, Yamamoto don't just dawdle and fucking help!"_

"Gokudera you have exactly ten seconds to explain _everything_."

 _"_ _Y-Yes! Hibari and Mukuro provoked each other and Juudaime tried to appeal them but as you'd expect, they started attacking each other-"_

'Those idiots… What part of incognito do they not understand?' Reborn got up, knowing the outcome would lead to him resolving the battle one way or another. After all if Tsuna was involved in the fight, especially in public, he'd be useless as his past self. But before he could wallow in his student's disappointment, he abruptly stopped at Gokudera's next words.

 _"_ _-and it's no better that damn Apostle provoked the other two bastards."_

 **"** **What. Are. You. Talking. About."** Reborn pronounced very syllable with his killing intent oozing over the phone. Noticing this Gokudera felt chills down his spine; no doubt none of them were getting out this unscathed.

Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulders, he quickly wore his suit and adjusted his fedora and pulled out his favourite _real_ gun. 'The one damn day I let him off is the one damn day everything goes to shit. Tsuna I hope got enough fresh air because you won't be seeing the sunlight anytime soon,' he seethed.

Grasping the phone in his hands, he walked towards one of his many passageways he installed throughout Italy. "Make sure to observe Renata carefully. I expect a full report on this little outing of yours by my desk within the hour I arrive."

Knowing that the Hitman wouldn't bluff about sending someone to their immediate doom, Gokudera quickly nodded. "O-Of course! I will make sure to-!"

Noticing the silence on the other side Reborn raised a brow then glared. "What's wrong _now_?"

"R-Reborn-san… Renata is gone and she only left a note."

An unyielding amount of rage and annoyance filled the Vongola mansion as Reborn hung up silently and strolled through the passage ways giving charming smiles to the passing maids. Although one would see his charismatic face as one of happiness and fortune; it couldn't be any more wrong. The smile was a refluxed profile he had being in the mafia for so long. Beneath the facade was a sadistic demon just waiting to find his next victim and drag him through the pits of hell.

And as one would expect, Reborn somehow made it to the scene within the few minutes he left; absolutely fuming as he got closer to his idiotic student.

* * *

And now here he was staring at the scene as the bumbling idiots before him dared not to stop in his presence- though he would fix that real quick.

Three precise shots were made two from Leon and one from his real gun. Leon's bullets were a special case in which it was a prototype of a flame-infused bullet Giannini, Spanner, and Shoichi had created. Unlike most other bullets that were shot with pure flames, this bullet did damage and contained the properties of whatever flames they infused within the shells- although Earth and Sky flames were the exception. With so few users and a limited supply of flames at their disposal they couldn't get the formula down thus a prototype was never created. Not to mention that Tsuna, Enma, and Dino refused to be near the three in their engineering states or as the three would call it, 'mad-scientist mode.' Byakuran and Xanxus were obviously out of the question as the two would either blow the lab into ashes or distract them from their goals. Yuni was also not included despite her consent because of Gamma's and Byakuran's disapproval (and threats).

In this case, Reborn used one Storm flame bullet for the sheer amount of power it held and A mist bullet to intercept Chrome's illusions but not break it; allowing the bullets to pass. The final 'normal' bullet was just for shits and giggles (Reborn refused to walk out of this without _someone_ getting hurt).

Although, by now one would expect normal wasn't part of Reborn's vocabulary.

The moment the Mist flame infused bullet made contact with the barrier; Chrome felt a weird sensation down her spine crawling for a second before fading away as the flame properties created a wormhole for the other bullets to enter. Vastly losing its property, the bullet still spun with great force as the Storm flame infused bullet lit the other two regular bullets with Storm flames as the triple shots headed straight towards the three fighting Vongola men.

Sensing something amiss, Tsuna just barely managed to dodge the bullets mid-air; the Storm flames ripping the hems of his shirt as he curved his spine back in a perfect arch as the shots sped past him to the two guardians.

Mukuro and Hibari, sensing the projectiles at the same time, briefly released their hold on each other as the Mukuro jumped out of the way and Hibari deflected the bullets with his tonfas. Hibari's tonfas recoiled, his grip loosening as both weapons flew out of his hands. Smirking at the window of opportunity, Mukuro tightened his hold on his trident as he aimed for Hibari's head; the latter dodging with the ends of his hair sliced by the force.

Finally released from the stand-off, the Sky flame on Tsuna's head flickered irregularly signalling one of his signature attacks, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Using the ashes of flames blown around in the battle field, his gauntlets lit up in icy blue streams of light as crystals of ice violently chased the two guardians down.

Unnoticed by the two, they clashed their weapons again- Hibari using his spare tonfas to counter Mukuro's Mist flame lit trident. The ice, like the speed of a cobra's strike, trailed down quickly; freezing Mukuro's and Hibari's hands, lower torso, and legs. The latter two glared at Tsuna promising death and pain as they struggled to get out (Hibari thrashing like a caged wild animal).

Gently propelling himself down, Tsuna gave Chrome the signal to release the barrier as she closed her eyes and fainted thankfully caught by the arms of Ryohei. Tsuna turned to the two bickering children known as 'adults' as he breathed slowly-regulating his pulse back to normal.

Tsuna lamented as he gaped at the damage done in the park. The trees were either uprooted or disintegrated, grass scattered and set ablaze, park amenities broken and scorched, and large craters littered the area from the aftermaths of their battle. Of the debris and ashes of the once family friendly facility, Tsuna's brain rapidly calculated the property damage waivers he had to sign and pay off (not to mention Yamamoto would have to work overtime again to cover _all_ of this up).

His dejected tearful eyes turned that of annoyance as his ears registered the continuous bickering of his two idiosyncratic guardians. Letting the ice stretch up to their chests, he shut the two up as they narrowed their glares at the Vongola don.

Giving an equally annoyed glare of his own, Tsuna spoke his gloves gleaming in blue light threateningly. "You two later. My office."

"Hnn." Hibari violently grunted as he thrashed and writhed within the cage of ice his deadly gaze never once leaving the poor don.

Mukuro did the same but in a low-key manner not to look like a beast like the raging carnivore next to him. "Kufufufu Tsunayoshi you should-"

"Mukuro please be quiet. Kyoya, stop glaring at me. Besides, if you could kill me with your stare I would've been dead a long time ago." Tsuna sighed, releasing his hyper dying will mode. Melting most of the ice with his own flames, he released the two of them with only shards of ice holding them in place. The two crossed their arms looking away, annoyed and resentful.

Tsuna approached them with his hands behind his back like an elderly man scolding his grandchildren. "Seriously, can you guys not go a day without trying to kill each other? It's been five years."

"Five years too many," Mukuro said annoyingly, "I refuse to associate with birds into handcuffs and long, hard objects." Hibari shot him a glare as Mukuro sneered. "Oya? Oya? Is the little birdie hurt by my words?"

"I'll bite you to death pineapple herbivore!" Hibari growled, a promise of painful death surrounding him.

A vein popped in his forehead as Mukuro gritted his teeth. "Ho~? I'm afraid you're not my type or kink you asexual fletching."

Tsuna rubbed his temples at his guardian's childish behaviours. "Enough-"

"Like I'd want to hear that from perverse pineapple with a fetish for young women."

Tsuna gaped at his Hibari's words. 'D-Did Kyoya just use sarcasm!?' Quickly recovering from his surprise, he felt a bullet graze his cheeks as an ominous aura webbed his skin like a widow's web from behind. His neck nervously creaking turning backwards like a stiff doll, he saw a pissed off Reborn- who greeted him with a kick to the head.

Taking the hit, his head bent backwards as he plunged face first into the large crater created by the fight. But thankfully five years had done a lot for Tsuna as he elegantly fell and got right back up with grace befitting of a mafia boss.

Coughing his embarrassment out, dusted his clothes off. "Reborn! Why did you-"

 ** _"_** ** _Dame-Tsuna."_**

Tsuna flinched at his voice as he quickly shut his mouth. Reborn would've smirked but the situation as a whole at hand was nothing to light at. Reborn slowly approached him like a predator cornering his prey.

"One, your reaction time was too slow." Narrowing his eyes, he cocked the guns in his hand firing every sentence.

"Two, you created a mess in public and the possibility of witnesses increased endangering your family." The shot grazed his shoulder.

"Three, you led an Apostle to see you and your family endangering them as well as yourself." The shot slit his cheeks. "You could've broken the Omertà and the Vindice would've come for you and the entire Vongola. Bermuda may tolerate you better than others, but they won't forgive anyone who breaks mafia law."

A brief flashback flew past Tsuna as he thought back to the last time he had to bail Mukuro out of Vendicare. After that incident, Bermuda was ranked, as per Fuuta, within the top ten people most forgiving to Tsuna (but it's not like he didn't get off without a few major injuries).

"And four, the most important, you were unable to calm your guardians like a true boss would. You are supposed to be the Sky, a boss, A _Vongola_ boss."

"B-But Reborn!"

"No excuses. Be ready for some intensive training I've been stockpiling for you Dame-Tsuna. Because the next time you see sunlight, it'll be when the mortician sees you."

Tsuna internally cried as the bullet flew straight through his chest, embedding the shot within his flesh. Tsuna thanked whatever force that kept him alive till now because Reborn shot a special paralysis bullet instead of a real one or worse, something Giannini invented (he loved the man, but some experiences were better left untold).

Releasing the immediate frustration out of his body, Reborn sighed at the sight of his student and boss withering in pain like a pathetic wimp. Turning his head to the immobile guardians, he picked up Tsuna by the collar of his shirt and threw him in between the two of them.

But before anyone had the chance to question his motives, the sound click was heard as the three stared down their wrists.

Tsuna widened his eyes as he tried to pull away. "R-Reborn!"

Hibari gridded his teeth; his eyes boiling in annoyance and rage. "Baby…"

Mukuro frowned maliciously. "Ho~? You dare?" But the amusement didn't reach his eyes or voice.

Reborn smirked at the three bumbling children before him. He had handcuffed their wrists together- Mukuro's left hand with Tsuna's right and Hibari's right hand with Tsuna's left. The cuffs were made of special anti-flame metal as well as 'Vongola guardian-proof' metal (rightfully named by Shoichi and Spanner). After all, if they wanted fight each other so much, might as well put them all together, no?

Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas (harshly chaffing Tsuna's wrist with the force of his pull). Years of experience told Hibari that he was no match for the Hitman and he knew he was strong but never would he submit to anyone or anything.

"Baby. Give me the key." His voice curled in annoyance and raptorial rage, ready use the other two herbivores attached to him as a human whip if he needed to.

Mukuro chuckled darkly as he conjured an illusionary trident in his free hand. Tightly gripping the neck of his trident, Mukuro dug at the ends of his trident into the ground in annoyance. He too, knew the consequences of facing the Hitman but neither one of them would back down for their pride was at stake.

"Oya, oya. You wouldn't dare. After all you've just given me a better chance to possess his body." Mukuro smirked as he yanked his cuffed arm, pulling Tsuna closer to him- which unintentionally pulled Hibari's wrist. Glaring at the prior, Hibari yanked his wrist back which caused Mukuro to lose slight balance.

Reborn watched the two jerked each other's chains back and forth as Tsuna was violently thrusted in a tide between the Cloud and Mist. Tsuna cried, unable to stop them as his nerves were still immobile because of the bullet. Looking at Tsuna dragged by his arms like a ragdoll, Reborn rubbed bridge of his nose. He shot two warning fires next to the heads of each member in annoyance and authority (after in which Tsuna repeatedly questioned why the world hated him).

When he finally caught the attention of the two, he smirked. "And I won't miss next time." Lowering his gun he turned his focus to Tsuna. "And perhaps this experience will teach you to become a boss capable of controlling his men."

"R-Reborn, please!" Tsuna frantically said, squirming helplessly in between the two men. He turned his head towards Gokudera as he saw him running towards him. Tsuna sent him an SOS look but unfortunately one glare from Reborn had Gokudera stop in his tracks and help Chrome first.

Promptly ignoring the whining of his student, he turned his gaze to Hibari. "Calm down Hibari. You'll fight all you want later with Tsuna." Hibari raised a brow in interest as Reborn smirked. "I'll need your assistance if I want Tsuna to stop whining like a wimp after all."

Hibari closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Hn. I help no one but myself baby."

Reborn tilted his fedora knowing that was just the aloof Cloud's way of saying yes. Shifting his attention to Mukuro he started to pet Leon. "You'll be acting as our barrier until we get this mess sorted out."

"Ho~? And what will be in it for me?"

He pointed his gun at Mukuro's head. "I didn't ask or tried to bargain with you Mukuro."

A dirty smirk plastered Mukuro's face. "Kufufufu. You think that's enough to scare me? I refuse."

Reborn sighed knowing the illusionist was more complex than the bloodthirsty Skylark. "Do you really want Chrome release her flames for another three hours? From what I've seen, she's been holding the barrier up throughout the entire day including your fight without rest."

Mukuro's smirk dropped as his gaze locked on Chrome's panting form. He grumbled as Reborn inwardly smirked knowing he won this battle.

'Now for the final push.' he thought. "Besides, if you don't I'll make the bonds even tighter." This made all three of them flinch albeit Mukuro's and Hibari's body was much more subtle than Tsuna's now half-paralysed, trembling body.

Mukuro glared at the Hitman trying to detect any loopholes he could use. Though, he was no match against the Greatest Hitman who ever lived.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well? Your choice?" Reborn spun the special handcuffs (with the chain even shorter than the one that linked them together) as a satisfied grin crept up his face.

Mukuro sighed and grumbled obviously unpleased with the outcome. "Like you'd ever given me a choice. Very well, I will do it for my dear Chrome to rest."

Reborn's grin widened. As he walked away, he threw in a snide comment for his amusement. "Also you both need to carry Tsuna around until his nerves are active again."

"What!?/Baby./Acrobaleno." The three said in unison.

A terrible trio was formed that day and Reborn had never once regretted his decision.

Mukuro and Hibari reluctantly 'supported' Tsuna by walking ahead, letting their cuffed arm curl upwards to haul the poor mafia don by his wrists as his half-dead body dragged across the floor covered in ashes and dirt. Tsuna internally cried at the chaffing of his wrists as it was the only thing that connected the Sky to the Cloud and the Mist that painfully and reluctantly supported its weight. His shoulders were up to his ears as his arms were yanked around to wherever the two walked. It was obvious to Tsuna that weight and strength was not the problem for the two, but their 'no fucks given' attitude was the only thing that prevented them from carrying the poor brunette.

* * *

Lying on the grass, Chrome gave a weak smile to her family's antics, still recovering from her excessive flame output. Her head resting gently on Yamamoto's arms as Ryohei was right next to her, slowly releasing her fatigue.

Yamamoto let out a ring of cheerful laughs as the tension left and he saw the scene unfold with Reborn chaining the three together (although he wouldn't be laughing if he were in their shoes). His tense muscles relaxed more and more, trying to give Chrome as comfortable a headrest he could be.

He gently stroked Chrome's hair as Yamamoto looked over to Ryohei. "Haha! Looks like their having fun, right sempai?"

Ryohei, his ring charged with Sun flames, lit his eyes with equal passion. "YEAH! AFTER THIS LET'S ALL SPAR TOGETHER! DON'T WORRY CHROME, MUKURO WILL BE FINE! HIBARI AND YOU TOO-!"

"Shut up Sagasawa! I could hear you from across the damn park!" Gokudera scowled as he stood near the three resting guardians (although the slight arch on his eyebrows told a different story).

He observed Reborn handcuffing the three and contemplated between two conflicted emotions to defend his beloved Juudiame's honour or to laugh at the misfortune of the two guardians whom he despised so very much.

"OI! HAYATO!"

Snapping out of his thoughts he whipped his head down to see Ryohei looking around. "How many times did I tell you to stop using my first name! Also lower your damn voice already!"

"WHERE'S RENATA? IS SHE EXTREMELY OKAY?"

Gokudera sighed at his lack of observation. "You… stupid fucking idiot. Read this."

Scanning over the paper he had received, he sprang up to his feet. "WHAT!? SHE DOESN'T NEED TO PAY NEXT TIME! WE'LL PAY FOR IT, A REAL MAN PAYS FOR THE LADY...OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT HANA SAID!"

Gokudera deadpanned and gave trying to talk to the Sun guardian. 'T-That idiot… Doesn't he see that the problem is her leaving after witnessing us fight?'

Yamamoto feeling his friend's stress level rise again let his euphoric laugh ring. "Haha! That's true sempai, Renata doesn't need to pay, and after all she took care of Lambo." Gently leaning Chrome's unconscious body on his back, he pulled her into a piggyback ride.

Then he made his way to Gokudera as his eyes turned sharp. "Don't worry Hayato as she was leaving I saw both Hibirds following her. I was going to go after her but…" He directed his attention to Chrome sleeping on his back. "Chrome's safety comes first."

Gokudera as much as he felt indifferent or hated the others (except Tsuna), he still held a strong enough respect for his fellow guardians. Even Hibari and Mukuro to an extent and if he held some respect for them, Chrome was definitely not an exception. Nevertheless, he clicked his tongue and lit a cigarette he took out of his pocket to distress. It wasn't good that Renata left, but at least they had a bug, more specifically two birds, on her.

'Che. I'm impressed that Yamamoto was actually able to notice amiss that chaos plus balancing his flames…' Gokudera thought slightly bitterly, "I better step up my game if I'm to live up to Juudaime's name."

Letting out a breath of air, the cigarette was knocked out of his hand with a punch. The stick fell on the grass as Gokudera glared at the perpetrator. "What the hell Sagasawa!?"

"DON'T SMOKE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT SIGN OVER THERE?" He pointed to the 'no smoking' sign that was currently dented and on fire. "BESIDES IT'S EXTREMELY BAD FOR YOUR LUNGS!" Ryohei snatched Gokudera's wrist reaching for another smoke.

Yamamoto checked if Chrome woke up with all the noise but besides the occasional grumbling, she was out cold. "Sempai… I think that's a really bad-"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Gokudera glared his stress and anger rising from being interrupted. "And let go of my wrist you fucking moron!" He tried pulling his arm away but Ryohei wouldn't budge.

His grip tightened as his eyes burned in determination and resolve. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU SMOKE ANYMORE! SMOKING IS EXTRMELY BAD FOR YOUR LUNGS!"

"What the fuck are you, a PSA? Next thing you'll do is compare my brain to fried eggs or some shit- now let go!" Gokudera jerked his arm away successfully and rubbed the sore, bright red spot on his wrists. 'Son of a-! That hurts like a bitch!'

Gokudera glared when Ryohei suddenly extended his arm, opening his hands in a grabby manner like a child demanding candy from their parents. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ryohei's brow furrowed. "THE REST OF IT! WE'LL START YOUR THERAPY LESSON RIGHT NOW! LIKE YOUR ANGER MANGEMENT SESSIONS!"

"Fuck you! My anger issues-"

"-You mean your mellowing anger issues?" Yamoto interrupted truthfully, unknowing that it would further annoy the Storm.

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to his. "Do you want to get blown up!?"

"OI! HAYATO STOP! CONTROL YOUR ANGER ISSUES!"

"You fucking-!"

"Haha! At least he asked this time!"

Gokudera sighed realizing that it was a waste of time talking with two idiots. Releasing his hold, he sighed massaging his temples. "Yamamoto… just, just…shut up."

Yamamoto shrugged innocently. "Why? It just shows how far you've gotten in your healing! Remember in the beginning, you denied it? At least now you accept your problem and receive help, right-o?"

"You want to get blown up don't you? You want to see the damn world burn don't you?"

Yamamoto tilted his head trying to interpret Gokudera's words. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I will hurt you. I _promise_ to hurt you."

"HAYATO! STOP WITH YOUR POINTLESS THREATS!"

It was at this point, the world knew of Ryohei's lack of thought before he spoke.

"YOU NEVER ACT ON IT ANYWAYS! GIVING POINTLESS WORDS IS EXTREMELY UNMANLY!"

Sometimes he was straightforward.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MUKURO!"

Too straightforward.

With that Gokudera's fuse lit metaphorically and literally as bombs weaved in between his fingers ready to fulfil their purpose. **"I. Will. Blow. You. Up!"**

Shifting into a defensive stance, Ryohei's eyes burned bright. "BRING IT ON HAYATO! LET THAT STRESS OUT!"

Yamamoto was panic stricken as he saw another potential erupting fight. "W-Wait Sempai! Hayato!"

As much as he wanted to stand between them, he couldn't. With Chrome on his back, he didn't want to risk her health because of his carelessness- thus the reason why he didn't slit the fuses in the first place. Thankfully, two bullets sounded as the two battle-ready guardians stopped in their tracks.

 _"_ _I look away for a moment and another fight erupts. What are you actual children? Stop fighting over nothing."_

* * *

Reborn elegantly stepped towards the rest of Tsuna's family with the three reluctant Mafioso in tow. Letting the world hear of his presence, the grass parted for his shoes to step on as the wind accentuated his malevolent existence.

The small crowd behind him didn't bother to hide their annoyance either as Mukuro gripped his trident tightly- concentrating on maintaining the illusion field instead of the situation he was forced into. Hibari stayed silent but anyone with half a brain could hear the rattling of the restraints the beast was forcefully leashed into. Meanwhile, Tsuna merely felt as if his shoulders would dislocate and his arms would pop out of their sockets with the weight dragging his lower body down and the less than comfortable yanking of the two annoyed guardians attached to him.

"Reborn-san!"

"Hey it's the kid!"

"Reborn!" Ryohei immediately rushed over to their side ready heal them with his flames except Mukuro and Hibari refused to get aid from anyone.

"Yeah I'm here now be quiet before I paralyze all of you like your boss." All three of them promptly shut their mouths as Reborn scanned the desolate park. "Where's the idiot?

"Please be more specific."

"Lambo."

"He's right here-" Gokudera pointed towards the _only_ tree in the park that had yet to be incinerated and saw nothing. The only trace of Lambo left was the toddler sized dent in the grass from where he fell asleep. "That Aho-ushi! Where the hell did he run off to now!?"

Reborn sighed, feeling the youth draining from these immature children before him. Then he turned towards Tsuna as he gently placed Leon on his fedora. "Oi Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn please stop calling me that."

 _"_ _Dame-Tsuna._ Go into Flame Signature mode and find Lambo. And make it quick."

Tsuna grimaced at the pain of his arms and the underlining threat from the Hitman. 'I hope I can still do this while I'm paralysed and cuffed like this...'

Tsuna closed his eyes as he attempted to ignore every sound, smell, and touch of the external world. He tried to ignore the silent malice of the two connected to him, he tried to ignore the smell of ashes and blood, and he tried to ignore the chaffing of his wrists and the force pulling his arms out of their sockets. A silent numbing sound rang in his ears as all earthly senses left him. The sharp pain of the metal digging into his skin turned numb as his breathing slowed to match his flame's flickering tempo.

The others watched as Tsuna muscles relaxed, and his breathing slowed- almost as if he was a living corpse. A part of them watched in awe and to some, amusement but all of them held a painful reminder of the first time they saw their boss go into this mode. This unresponsive, dazed, unmoving, silent… almost _dead_ mode. Seeing flames was something akin to seeing spirits. Sure, there are machines able to sense flame signature but for a human to do it was like a sixth sense. Thus a small part of them knew that this amazing revelation was also a double-edge sword. One wrong move and their friend and boss would be dead on the floor without him even knowing.

Reborn tilted his fedora as it shadowed his eyes. "Tsuna, where's Lambo?"

Their breaths hitched when Tsuna finally reopened his eyes but still held that dull, almost dead look in his eyes. In robotic monotone voice, Tsuna opened his mouth and spoke. "Lambo Bonivo. Lightening Flames. Two hundred fifty thousand Fiamma Volts. One hundred fifty meters and counting south."

Reborn knew that him answering his question was proof of when Tsuna was coming out of the mode because during the eight seconds, his consciousness and sub consciousness overlapped- meaning that he was vulnerable and susceptible to nearly any suggestions given to him…no matter _who_ it was.

Reborn could feel the uneasiness and shuffling of Tsuna's guardians as they watched him speak like an obedient doll. 'A skill that was dubbed the double-edged sword: The Flame Signature mode. A move that seeks all but sacrifices your awareness. A move rumoured to be created by Vongola Secondo, Ricardio but quickly abandoned the move because of his lack of trust in others- even his own family and only resurfaced when Vongola Ottavo found the skill in the Vongola catacombs… or so I've heard.'

An unsettling and uncomfortable air crept up the guardian's nerves seeing their boss and friend so lifeless- even Mukuro and Hibari managed to get tingles down their spines. But this was the one thing they promised not to tell Tsuna. They all agreed to not tell him out of fear that one day the self conscious man will break down. He already bore the weight of mafia don; they didn't want to add another problem to his worries because from years of experience they knew that Tsuna was the type to over think on the comfort of others rather than his own.

Thankfully the countdown ended and the bright and ever loving kind light returned to Tsuna as he snapped out of the mode. "Everyone! Lambo is about one hundred fifty meters south from here."

Quickly changing their worried faces, they nodded as they all left to find their missing family member. However Reborn stayed back a few seconds observing their behaviours.

'If this is enough to frighten them… Can they handle the true mafia?' Reborn pondered as he felt Leon nudge is cheeks in understanding and sympathy. Petting Leon, he walked a few paces behind with an unreadable face covered by the shadows of his fedora.

 _'_ _Don't you dare let your Sky break…'_

* * *

Lambo drowsily sauntered through the streets of Venice in his hazed state. It wasn't until he heard a bark that he saw an entirely new environment before him. It was one of the desolate streets of Venice where not many walked through as it was known mainly to the locals only. Large trees loomed over him as the shades created haunting imagery that resembled some of the monsters in his MMORPG games. Only miniscule beams of light broke through leaves as the street turned the day into night. He wasn't in the park with Tsuna, Gokudera, his family, or that nice lady anymore. Reality hit him like a bazooka as he frantically searched for his family.

"B-Baka-Dera!? D-Dame-Tsuna!? Come out!" Pearls of tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes as he messily wiped them away. "Where are you!? L-Lambo-sama doesn't want to play hide-and-seek!"

Hearing nothing but silence and the eerie whistling of the wind, Lambo started to cry- his voice hitching with each breath as he aimlessly ran through the street wanting nothing but to be in the embrace of Chrome or Tsuna- the only people who would gently comfort him after a frightening experience. Though he secretly wished Gokudera would find him- although no doubt he would be yelled at, Gokudera had this calming effect on him.

He scared all the bad monsters away.

 _"_ _Lambo!"_

 _"_ _Lambo~"_

Lambo suddenly stopped in his tracks as a he heard voices. Turning around, his heart sprung to his throat when he saw two demons veiled in darkness: one with fierce red fur and crimson eyes with tattered fabric of his victims and the other with spiky white fur and sly, grinning lavender eyes.

"G-Get away from Lambo!" He ran to whatever direction, not caring where he ended up as long as it wasn't with them.

* * *

"Wait…! Lambo!" The 'crimson demon' panted as he stopped for a break.

"Hmhmm~ looks like he ran away." The 'grinning demon' said nonchalantly.

Enma huffed and took steady breaths as his legs started to feel the strain of running around in Venice for hours on end. Meanwhile, Byakuran felt very indifferent about the situation as he stuffed a family-sized pack of marshmallows into his mouth.

Gaining his breath and ability to speak more than a word again, Enma turned towards Byakuran. "Byakuran! Why… Why didn't you run after him? You're not even tired!"

Byakuran grinned playfully, squishing the marshmallow between his fingers. "Hmmm~ Dunno!"

"Tsuna asked us to find Lambo and he's gone now! Who knows where he ran off to next…"

Byakuran laughed. "Maybe to a candy shop? Who knows? Honestly Enma-kun I wouldn't even have gone outside today if it wasn't for Tsu-kun and you. I have important things to do, you know!"

Enma deadpanned. "Playing Fire Emblem is not important and I don't think Tsuna would appreciate you using a name his mother uses."

Byakuran pouted like a child. "Mama said it was okay and also Fire Emblem _Fates_ is very important! I play with Sho-chan and Spanner! I personally chose Nohr but they chose Hoshi-"

Enma lifted his hand to stop him. "Okay, okay. I got it." Enma had enough of Byakuran's talk about the game with lobsters, phoenix rookies, petting, and whatnot. "I'll just text Tsuna where we saw him last." Enma got this phone out and texted Tsuna his location as he ignored Byakuran's ramblings about the injustice of localization.

* * *

Lambo ran and ran until he ran out of breath and stopped as his legs gave in to the pressure. Unfortunately for him, his knees locked and fell face forward onto the concrete scrapping his face, hands, and bare legs.

He was alone, in an unknown place with no one around him. At least back at the cafe, he was in a place where sunlight managed to touch the land. Now he was isolated in the darkness of the world with no one to help him and monster chasing after him.

He bit his lower lips in urge not to cry (further) but to no avail. The water poured like the dam in his eyes flooded as he cried. Though what he didn't notice was his lightening flames going out of control as he reached for his Vongola ring to summon Gyuudon. However, before he could, he was wrapped in warmth as he was picked up embraced into a tight hug.

Lambo opened his glassy eyes and saw Tsuna gently brushing his hair as he buried his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck. Feeling the warmth, Lambo calmed down, the sparks fading away with his fears. Behind him, he heard the rest of his family coming towards him.

Tsuna removed Lambo's head to look at him dead in the eye. "Lambo please don't run off like that…again. You had us so worried."

Lambo's gaze fell to the floor as he nodded. It's not like he meant to. When he woke up, he felt a strong breeze and thought it was his bedroom window broken again (from Gokudera's therapy sessions gone wrong) so he sought after Gokudera's room to take refuge. Until, of course, he woke up in a completely unknown place without anyone and two scary monsters after him.

The street flooded with the Vongola members as all of them either smiled or in the case of Hibari and Mukuro huffed in annoyance as they glared at the boy (they were dragged by Tsuna). That is until Gokudera came over and dug his fist on Lambo's head as Tsuna lost his grip on him.

Tsuna stared wide-eyed as Gokudera picked Lambo up by his head and dragged him next to him. "H-Hayato-kun?"

Forcing Lambo to bow, Gokudera did the same. "I apologize Juudaime! I didn't mean for things to get out of hand!"

"Itaiii! Let me go Baka-dera!" Lambo crouched trying to pry Gokudera's hand off his head which only made the situation worse as Gokudera applied more pressure.

"Shut up Aho-ushi! This is your entire fault!"

"My head hurts! Chrome help me!"

"She's out cold idiot!"

"Tsuna! Help me!"

"Stop hiding behind Juudaime!"

Tsuna smiled at their back-and-forth knowing that it was just Gokudera's way of showing genuine concern to anyone (other than himself). As the relief washed over him like a river, he finally noticed all the scratches Lambo had. Thankfully Ryohei noticed as well quickly healing the minor wounds with his Sun flames.

Somehow Ryohei managed to convince Gokudera (with the help of Tsuna of course) into holding the child in his arms to comfort him. Yamamoto and Tsuna chuckled how Gokudera was fumbling to hold a child properly. Yamamoto offered to help but with Chrome still in his arms, his hands were tied.

Tsuna was about to pet Lambo again until he was roughly pulled back by the cuffs. His body crashed into Mukuro's and Hibari's chest as he looked up to see two frightening faces.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna nervously smiled, obviously they were not pleased. 'W-What did I do this time?'

Hibari sent a death glare, the only restraint being the promise of battle he made with Reborn (though his patience was wearing thin rapidly). "Herbivore. You _dare_ order me around?"

Mukuro let out a dark chuckle letting his finger tick the cuffs. "Kufufu. I prefer my bodies in perfect condition however if you _ever_ drag me around again, I won't hesitate to dismember your hand off your precious body."

Knowing these threats were real, Tsuna frantically nodded as he went back to being the log that divided the two from fighting (physically). That is until another fight broke out because Gokudera complained that they were disrespectful bastards to his precious Juudaime.

"Quiet herbivore." Hibari crossed his arms trying to erase the crowding herbivores out of his mind.

"Kufufufu. I'll do as I wish puppy." Mukuro lifted his chin as he rattled Tsuna's chains.

Fuming at the sight of Tsuna's burning wrists and treatment equal to child's toy, Gokudera hovered his hands on his dynamite stash. "You pieces of shi-!"

Ryohei jumped in between them- holding his arms out. "WOAH! HAYATO CALM DOWN! REMEMBER YOUR ANGER ISSUES!"

"Shut damn your trap Sagasawa!"

Yamamoto scratched his head, readjusting Chrome on his back. "Haha! But sempai's not wrong Hayato. You should really calm down or else Chrome's going to wake up."

Gokudera grumbled knowing it was true then he realized something. "How many times did I tell you, stop using my first name!"

"C'mon you're still on that _Hayato?_ Lighten up a bit!"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you, you bastard!?

Tsuna graved as he felt the oncoming of another battle (not to mention Reborn's thinly wearing patience). "Hayato-kun please wait-"

"Oya, oya~ Looks like that little puppy of yours-"

"Be quiet. You're all annoying!" Hibari glared scrutinizing the crowd.

Mukuro chuckled. "Can't stand a little crowding?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Ho~? I doubt you can birdie" Mukuro then lightly tugged on Tsuna's chain. "I doubt the Arcobaleno would appreciate that."

Hibari glared in response. "I don't work for, with, or under anyone."

"OI! OI! OI! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HIBARI!? WE'RE ALL COMRADES!"

"I don't associate with crowding herbivores."

"But Hibari-sempai you're here with us now!"

"Kufufufu~ My, isn't that the truth, little birdie?"

"Guys please stop fighting!"

"Listen to Juudaime you fucking bastards!"

"G-guys..."

"How immature." Mukuro snorted.

"The fuck did you say to me!?"

Mukuro sighed and shrugged his arms in a condescending manner. "Adding swears to emphasize your point only perceives you as an immature child with no resemblance to the matter nor plausible arguments."

"And where did you learn that the word of day calendar? Don't try and act all cordial and proper now pineapple bastard!"

A tick formed on Mukuro's head as he pointed the tips of his trident to Gokudera's neck. "You truly have a death wish don't you puppy?"

And once again Ryohei had to man handle Gokudera as Yamamoto consoled his fuming rage with Mukuro annoyingly laughing in the background. Hibari, tired of all the noise from the crowding herbivores disturbing his solitude, lashed out at the closest person who happened to be none other than Tsuna. Unfortunately, for all the parties, that catalyst made Tsuna accidently push Mukuro whom started swing his trident that engaged another fight between the two with Tsuna carelessly swung full circle. The fray incited Gokudera's wrath as Ryohei accidentally punched him which led them to a full-out fight eventually dragging Yamamoto, an awoken Chrome, and the innocent bystander Tsuna into the family feud all the while Gokudera holding Lambo safely in his arms as Reborn watched with great disappointment.

Lambo inwardly sighed at the sight of his family fighting again as a shy smile crept up his face. Sure, their family was violent. Sure, they hated each other's guts, and sure they would kill each other the first chance they got, but nevertheless they were a family. A dysfunctional, accident prone, violent family… But they were also the ones who protected him- who nurtured and took care of him when no one else would. All he wished was for them to come together and do something- anything. And now they have.

 _They finally heard his name…_

* * *

After literally ripping everyone apart from each other, Reborn handcuffed all of them annoyed with their antics (except Yamamoto and Chrome who was carried by him again). With all the grace of a politician (that has an artillery set on standby), Reborn calmed the man-babies as they all went along their way. And so, Reborn paired the group for his own amusement: Mukuro with Hibari, Ryohei with Gokudera, Yamamoto with Chrome, and finally Tsuna with Lambo. Despite the complaint of the pairings (mostly Gokudera, Hibari, and Mukuro) Reborn smiled and disappeared with the key giving them all maximum of four hours until they returned back to the Vongola manor- of course unless they wanted some Vongola-style punishment.

Hibari and Mukuro rarely agreed on anything but they agreed on one thing: get home and stay as far away from each other as possible. Unfortunately for the Mist and Hibari however, the group needed a Mist user to hide them from the public (to not attract unnecessary attention). So the pairs split into two large groups with Chrome and Yamamoto matched with Ryohei and Gokudera while Mukuro and Hibari matched with Tsuna and Lambo. Needless to say, it was not Lambo's most favourable outcome. At least he could hide behind Tsuna if anything happened.

* * *

"What about this Lambo?" Tsuna held up a small do-it-yourself kit targeted for little girls.

Lambo pouted. "No!"

Putting the item back, Tsuna pointed towards the doll aisle. "Then this?"

"No!"

Tsuna sighed. Picking out a gift for a girl was harder than he had imagined- harder when it was for a young girl. All his life he's gotten jewellery or little trinkets for the women in his life- which brought immense joy to their faces. So he thought giving presents like dolls or play-houses would be good for I-pin but obviously Lambo disagreed.

"Let's go to another store!"

"Alright, alrig- Wait! Lambo! Don't pull the chains too hard!"

Looking around the most popular shopping district in Venice named Mercerie, the two went in and out of stores in search for the perfect present. Thankfully the handcuffs tied Lambo to him or else he would've had to search for the hyperactive child again (though his wrists suffered the consequences). As for Mukuro and Hibari, they left but not without Mukuro leaving a small mist barrier illusion on them (as per Reborn's threat for ruining his amusement).

Arriving in front of a large children's specialty store, Tsuna and Lambo went in the latter's eyes sparkled in excitement seeing all the toys stocked on each shelf. Lambo immediately headed straight towards the candy aisle emptying the shelves of all their contents.

Tsuna rushed to his side lifting Lambo in the air. "Lambo! We can't get that much candy!" 'Besides, now you're just getting what _you_ want.'

Lambo pouted and whined. "Lambo-sama wants candy! CANDY! CANDY!"

Tsuna bowed apologetically feeling the stares of the middle aged women and tourists alike. "I'm sorry for our disturbance!" Then he turned towards Lambo who started eating the candy right out of the packets. "Lambo we haven't paid for those yet!"

Lambo refused to stop and ate more as Tsuna sighed and gave up. Instead allowing him to grab a cart full of candy, he promptly paid the cashier and apologized for the noise and inconvenience. Forcefully picking up Lambo, he dragged him out of the store where he calmed down quietly munching on the tasty treats. That was until Lambo squirmed in his hold demanding to be let down and dragged him to a nearby office toy store.

'He lost sight of our intentional goal…' Tsuna thought carrying bags full of sweets.

Lambo rushed pass the toys, much to Tsuna's surprise, and stopped at the aisle full of books and novels. Lambo picked up a red book that read: Simple Mathematics for Elementary Children!

"Lambo-sama picks this for his servant's present!" Lambo gleefully said holding the book up.

Tsuna raised a brow. "Really, why this?" 'Lambo hates academics…'

Lambo's smile suddenly turned into a nervous one as he lowered his hand. "S-Servant isn't in mafia anymore so Lambo thought this would be good…"

Tsuna pondered for a moment until his brain lit up like a Christmas tree. 'That's true! I-pin quit the assassination route and she's studying right now…' He stared at Lambo who fiddled in his place wondering if he made another bad decision. 'I can't believe Lambo actually thought of a thoughtful and useful present.'

Shuffling Lambo's curly locks Tsuna gave a gentle and proud smile. "It's a wonderful idea Lambo."

Lambo burst out into laughter and stood proudly. "O-Of course! Lambo-sama is the best!"

Picking up the book, he went to pay for it as Lambo followed closely behind him rewarding himself with the newly bought sweets. Leaving the store, he checked the time on his phone.

'I still have about two hours…perfect.'

Tsuna smiled as he hoisted Lambo on his chest supported by the linked arm. Thankfully Lambo didn't protest and snuggled his dainty body closer to Tsuna's chest as his head nested in the crook of Tsuna's neck. The gentle rocking of Tsuna's steps lured Lambo to sleep as well as the trough of his sugar high. Tsuna giggled softly whenever Lambo unconsciously nuzzled his head- his hair tickling his skin as he walked.

Along the way Tsuna picked out little gifts for each one of his friends in secret.

* * *

First he went to the isolated antique shop he heard about from Haru some years ago when she visited Italy. From her description, the store was small and terribly shady. The only reason for her to enter was because she had a sense for treasure and she was right. The store was made of dark wood and aged like fine wine mirroring the priceless antiques for sale (some belonged in a museum for goodness sake!). The scent of time lingered in the air yet nothing was rotten or out of place despite the abundance of miscellaneous objects from around the world. The place was lit with beautiful golden Victorian candelabras with the flame dancing around the wick illuminating the entire store.

Tsuna picked up what seemed to be an ancient telescope of some sort. It had ancient hieroglyphs embedded in what Tsuna assumed was refined metal with ancient drawings of pharaohs and aliens (at least that's what it looked like to Tsuna) in golden linings. After inspecting it for forgery or frauds (a skill taught by Reborn) Tsuna was surprised when he found it was the real deal.

'How did something so valuable end up here?' Tsuna wondered, "no, the better question is how did Haru manage to find it?"

Tsuna pondered for a brief moment if Haru had some ancient deity of luck looking over her but erased the silly thought out of his mind. Taking the tablet out of the owner's hands, he paid quite a heavy sum for it as he nervously smiled. There was doubt in his mind Reborn would kill him for spending this much money- in fact, if it weren't for five years of mafia trades, Tsuna would faint at the sight of the overbearing price tag.

'I hope Hayato-kun likes this,' he thought carrying the priceless artefact heavily wrapped in paper, bubble wrap, cotton, and other cushioning materials. He knew of his friend's odd obsession with aliens and the paranormal but it took an even stranger turn when he started to theorize about ancient civilizations contacting aliens in the past- mainly Egyptians. Tsuna, himself, knew nothing about cyptids so he wished deeply that Gokudera would like his present.

Along the way, he found an eccentric store with space theme and bought a red hair tie with spaceships at the ends of it for Gokudera. Because of his hectic schedule, he barely had time to take care of personal grooming so his hair was quite long. Tsuna smiled as he thought of Gokudera blowing hair out of his face because his last tie snapped in half. Chuckling at the memory he bought the hair tie and went along his way.

It wasn't that he had favouritism towards his friends, but more like Tsuna knew of Gokudera's hard work and dedication towards the family just one example would be coordinating his coronation all by himself. So this piece of history was especially reserved for him. Although it wasn't like he was going to let the others leave empty-handed. If he did, the guilt would kill him.

He stopped by couple of stores to pick out small gifts for his family and friends. He went into a sport's shop to buy Ryohei some white wrist wraps. Tsuna remembered the time when he got hurt and Ryohei worrying for him.

* * *

"OI! TSUNA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO NOT TO STRAIN YOURSELF!" Ryohei punched the bed Tsuna was currently in denting the metal frames as his other hand was hovering over Tsuna's wound injecting his Sun flames.

Tsuna chuckled nervously as he felt the warmth of the Sun flames dancing across his exposed flesh. "I know, I know Onii-san. But it was well worth it if I could save that little girl's life. And before you say anything, yes I know it was careless to go out when was recovering from the last joint mission we did."

Ryohei sighed but smiled proudly at his little brother in spirit. He was no fool he knew that he would eventually have to commit many unlawful deeds for the sake of the family. Not to mention, Tsuna would get the short end of the stick. So he was proud to Tsuna his little brother when he saved that little girl from the crossfire- it proved to him that Tsuna was no matter what still human.

Tsuna's heart hammered his chest when Ryohei suddenly yelled. "YOU ARE A TRUE MAN TSUNA!"

Recovering from the ringing in his ears, Tsuna smiled. "Thank you Onii-san. But where did this come from all of a sudden?"

Ryohei gave a shining toothy grin as he patted Tsuna's back with his free hand (failing to notice Tsuna's eyes bulging from the sudden pain). "BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL YOU! A REAL MAN, THE PERSON I EXTREMELY RESPECT!"

Coughing at the pain, Tsuna gave a side grin. "T-Thank you Onii-san. But please stop hitting my back it really hurts…"

Ryohei stopped his hand and grabbed his shoulders. "I'M EXTREMELY SORRY TSUNA!"

"I-It's okay Onii-san." Tsuna grabbed the hands digging into his shoulders as he felt loose skin on Ryohei's wrists. "Onii-san! What happened!? Are you hurt!?"

Ryohei tilted his head and stared at the small cuts littering his hands and wrists. "THIS? HAHAH! THIS IS NOTHING! JUST SOME MINOR WOUNDS AND STRAIN FROM SPARRING WITH LUSSURIA!"

Tsuna's frown deepened looking at the wound. "Please be careful Onii-san."

Ryohei couldn't wipe the glee on his face no matter what. Even when he was quite injured himself, Tsuna still cared for the safety of others. "THANKS FOR THE CONCERN TSUNA!"

Tsuna had to hold down the contents of his stomach when Ryohei repeatedly slapped his back but smiled knowing it was one of appreciation, not intentional pain.

* * *

"This will be perfect for Onii-san. Ah! I hope he doesn't think its cheating strength or anything," Tsuna thought sincerely, "maybe I should get something else…"

But for some reason he couldn't put the wrist strap down as his hyper intuition lured him to buying the item. Thanking Giotto Vongola for the gift of judgement, Tsuna went along with his instincts.

Next was Yamamoto's present near the accessory aisle of the same store. Originally Tsuna planned to buy Yamamoto a small replica of a katana but he remembered his friend's love of baseball.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto gleefully entered his office with papers in hand.

Looking up from his work, Tsuna gave a warm smile pushing away his duties to focus on his friend. "Takeshi you're back. Are you okay? No injuries? Did the mission go well?"

Yamamoto nodded as a euphoric laugh echoed the walls. He had just come back from a reconnaissance mission overseas for about two weeks. All throughout the mission however, word spread to him that without him to help relieve the stress of his family, Tsuna and Gokudera had been working their bodies to the bone. The news plagued his mind all throughout the mission but he knew better to abandon a task given to him as it would create more unnecessary trouble for his friends.

But more than stress of his family, a rumour started to spread about the to-be Decimo of the Vongola family in the underground world. Some were that Tsuna was an inexperienced pacifist (which Yamamoto didn't completely disagree with) or that Tsuna was some kind of genetic clone of the Vongola Primo the Vongola invented (he found this rumour hilarious). But the most notable one was the one he disliked the most. The rumour was that Tsuna started to change. Change into a monster that eliminated anyone who was in his way- even his own family.

Yamamoto tried to dispel these baseless rumours whenever he could as he knew that his friend and boss was someone accepting of others. There was no way in the entire world where Tsuna would turn his back onto his friends. Though a very small part, a very miniscule part of him argued that the cruel world would change him eventually. So it was a relief when he came back to the manor and saw that Tsuna still held genuine warmth to his smiles.

Contrary to what many call him (especially Gokudera) Yamamoto was no fool. Sure he had his moments of naivety and idiocy but his senses were sharper than any sword he wielded. He knew to pick up little pieces of details people slipped and piece them together to create a complete picture. So when Tsuna looked up at him, smiled, and asked if he was okay, he knew that nothing had changed. Tsuna was still the gentle and caring Sky sharing his space with every one of the elements- even ones who didn't belong.

"I'm glad," Tsuna replied stretching out his muscles, "I was worried that you got hurt or something because I heard that sometimes you zoned out."

"Haha…" Yamamoto scratched of his cheek nervously. "Sorry 'bout that Tsuna. I was just worried about something."

Tsuna shook his head as his eyes turned serious. "Takeshi, your life and the Vongola family member's life is more important the mission. I rather have you fail the mission then dead by trying."

Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna as his patted his back with a laugh. "Don't worry Tsuna! Who will Hayato take his anger out on if I die?"

Tsuna chuckled in response of his Rain's sarcastic side (that developed over the years). "Hahaha! That's true. I feel guilty but Hayato-kun is really busy with the whole mafia business not to mention his personal life so he doesn't have time to waste. Well none of us do- I mean- we'll all busy- but I mean- ughhh…" Tsuna head spun trying to figure out the words as Yamamoto snorted at his confused face. Embarrassment dusted his cheeks as Tsuna frantically waved his hands. "Y-You know what I mean!"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yeah I know. None us have the time to just relax anymore. I wish I can play baseball sometimes- ah! Don't tell Squalo I said that! He'll try and kill me again! Haha!"

Tsuna gave a confused smile as he never understood Yamamoto's ability to smile through everything. But his smile quickly faded and guilt replaced his eyes. "I'm sorry Takeshi it's my entire fault that you can't pursue your dreams…"

"What?" Yamamoto was visibly perplexed at Tsuna's apology. "Tsuna… I thought we've been over this, I'd rather have my friends than baseball any day."

"Still… I wish I could give you and the others less work so guys have time for your personal lives…"

Tsuna slumped on his chair and folded his arms letting the loose hair roam his face. A pang of distraught hit Yamamoto's heart seeing Tsuna so depressed. Tsuna was a good person, friend, and boss. He deserved to be happy but his was kind to a fault where his concern lied too much on others and not enough on himself.

Yamamoto placed his hands over Tsuna's shoulders as he caressed it gently. "Tsuna I promise I don't regret being here with you and the others. You guys are my friends, my family and I wouldn't give you guys up for anything in the world."

Giving him one last pat on the back, Yamamoto smiled as he left Tsuna's office to clock out for the night. Staring at his receding form, Tsuna shuffled his hair- his brown locks briskly weaving through his fingers. Though he knew of Yamamoto's feelings, he couldn't help it if he felt guilty of changing their lives.

* * *

'This won't compensate for the life I led him to, but hopefully it'll suffice,' Tsuna thought holding the silver keychain of a miniature baseball bat in the air.

Before purchasing however, a small sign in neon highlighters said: Engrave your name for only $5 Extra! Deciding it was best to go with it, he walked towards the cashier to ask about the engravings. The cashier told him that it would only take about an hour or so with their recent technology as Tsuna signed the customer registration and the name engraved, 'Yamamoto Takeshi.' Thanking the staff member, Tsuna left the store in order to find gifts for the others.

Still holding the sleeping grade-schooler in his arms, he went to an outfitter to look for scarves for the shivering boy in his arms. Letting his hyper intuition guide him, he travelled to the opposite side of the district, arriving at a small booth selling children's clothes and other little accessories.

Looking over the merchandise, he saw various scarves, shoes, hair bands, and other accessories made for children. Shifting Lambo in his arms Tsuna quirked a brow as he saw a cow-printed scarf on the far end of the booth. 'To think there was actually someplace I could find cow-printed fabrics,' Tsuna thought humorously.

Looking over the collection once more, he found black leather fingerless biker glove and immediately thought of Mukuro. Tsuna noticed a tendency with Mukuro tightening his trident whenever an emotionally stressful situation arose. Thinking of, whenever they fought, Mukuro would massage his hands- it was a subtle movement that anyone but Tsuna would've overlooked perhaps even Mukuro himself.

And being as stubborn as he was, he refused to go see the Vongola medics because of his hatred for the mafia. Perhaps that's the reason why he always concealed his hands in front of Hibari to hide any weakness he held. Even during the last fight Tsuna noticed Mukuro refusing to show his hands by holding into the neck of his trident for dear life.

'Mukuro has gloves I think? But their always so worn… Since this has a thin cotton lining, it should keep his hands safe and warm,' Tsuna thought.

Picking the two items up, he promptly paid for them and sat down on the nearest bench. Placing all his merchandise next to him, he leaned back letting Lambo sleep against his chest as his hands quickly worked around him- yanking the tag off and gently wrapping the scarf around Lambo's neck. Tsuna smiled as Lambo cuddled up to the new source of warmth and gurgled like an infant. Carrying him and the bags once again, Tsuna got up and headed towards a classy boutique he saw on the way to the booth.

The boutique had a Victorian era feel as the dark wood flooring and drapes complimented the white walls and golden decorations. Tsuna contemplated in purchasing a cute summer dress for Chrome but decided against it when a light blush crept up his face seeing all the ladies of the store talk to him.

"Oh my, is that for your girlfriend?"

"You are so sweet!"

"What's her size, sweetheart?"

"She's lucky to have a man who is such a gentleman!"

Tsuna stuttered still not having used to the opposite gender swarm him. "N-No she's not my g-girlfriend! S-She's just someone who I care and respect."

Tsuna tilted his head at the ladies giggling to themselves as one of them linked her arm around his and dragged him towards the jewellery section of the store. She went behind the counter and grabbed a pair of mismatched rose earrings form the translucent display case full of other accessories such as necklaces and bracelets.

She held the two roses between her fingers as Tsuna inspected them. "Beautiful aren't they? Did you know that roses represent love?"

A blush crept up his face as Tsuna frantically waved his hands around. "B-But I'm not in love with her!"

The woman sighed and brushed a strand of pink hair. "A gentleman, but still a boy… Tsk. Tsk. Sweetheart, there are more than one type of love you know? For example this-" She held the pink rose up. "-represents gratitude, admiration, and sympathy. While this-" She held the other half up, a white rose. "-represents purity, secrecy, and reverence."

Letting Tsuna take a look at them, the woman smiled. "Do you get it, sweetie? There are so many forms of love in this world. Familial love, platonic love, romantic love, friendship, respect, and yes even lust and desire- though not as romantic in my personal opinion."

Tsuna thought about it for a while. It was true in his life the love he had most females was of obligation, admiration, or friendship. Kyoko for example was out of motherly admiration and her kindness but starting a romantic relationship with her just didn't feel right. Same went for Haru in Tsuna's opinion. She was courageous, outgoing, and eccentric and believed in him through thick and thin and yet it was admiration and hormones in his body thinking her as anything more than a good friend.

As for Chrome his relationship with her was a weird one. He first helped her out of sympathy and pity but now she grew up even supplying her own illusionary organs. But then and now it was the same; no matter what she was valuable friend who he wouldn't trade all the money in world for.

Thinking of the only other female he wasn't scared of (Bianchi) was Renata. Although he could barely make out the relationship he had with her knowing her only for such a short time. Although to be fair, the amount of face time he had with her was more than Xanxus and the Varia combined. She was someone who he defiantly admired with her logical and peaceful methods of communication (or was that because she was a normal civilian?). Though his admiration could come from her being an older figure was socially responsible and mature (unlike the so called "adults" around him).

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then, may I get the pink and white pair of rose earrings?"

"Of course sweetheart, anything else for you?" the woman asked politely.

Tsuna scratched his chin bouncing a slipping Lambo with his other hand. He had a gift for Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro, and now Chrome. So Hibari was next on his list but what would an anti-social, bloodthirsty, prideful alpha like him want? The first thing Tsuna thought was weapons but there was no need to sharpen the talons of a dangerous carnivore any more than necessary.

So what could he get this bundle of hugs and kisses? Tsuna retraced his memories and thinking back, besides his constant lust for battle, Tsuna noticed Hibari was always well put together. Whether it was Kusakabe coordinating his outfit (though he highly doubt it) or himself, Hibari was someone who had a fashion sense (probably unconsciously).

As someone who had to sit through cosplay or disguise rants from both Reborn and Haru he pondered what Hibari would appreciate as a gift. Well, at least not chuck the gift back at him in offense and mild annoyance for disturbing his solitude.

So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you have any wing-shaped pendants?"

"Yes we do," the woman said spinning a rack full of necklaces and pendants, "we have a lovely angel wing pendant here. Cute isn't it?"

The pendant was bedazzled in various jewels and the feathers were rounded- practically screaming: _I'm from a cute and fluffy magical girl anime!_

Again, Tsuna had to stop visiting Haru curing her anime convention months.

Tsuna nervously smiled thinking how long he had to live if he ever gave something like that to Hibari. "No, actually it's for another friend I have… Do you have any bird wings? Preferably something sharp or ferocious."

The woman pouted but spun the rack again handing him a slick silver wing pendant hanging on a thin silver chain. The feathers of the single wing pointed up giving it a sense of pride and honour yet still had certain sincerity contained in it.

'Just like Kyoya,' Tsuna thought smiling. "I'll take that and the rose earrings."

Paying for the items, Tsuna exited the store and sat down on a nearby ledge of an open canal to relax his tired muscles from carrying Lambo plus bags full of gifts. Rolling his arms, he carefully avoided any sudden movements that would potentially wake him. He took a deep breath as he saw the water travelling beneath his feet as little leaves and pedals of flowers drifted away with the gentle currents. A breeze picked up as it cooled the evening skies painted in beautiful warm hues. Tsuna felt the sound breathing of Lambo's body against his own as he pulled him in closer to his chest to protect him from the wind. Gently stroking the boy's back, Tsuna let his legs dangle, his sandals briefly touching the water disrupting the flow.

* * *

In the trance, Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulders making an adorable squeal as he jumped. Whipping his head behind him, he saw his two friends Enma and Byakuran- the prior who was panting while the latter beamed.

"Tsu-kun~!" Plopping down next to him Byakuran smiled.

"Hi Tsuna. You found Lambo, that's great," Enma said smiling fondly sitting on the other side, "were you shopping?"

"Byakuran! Enma!" Tsuna gave a big grin seeing them again. The last time he saw them was when Byakuran kidnapped him from the Vongola mansion a while ago. "When did you guys get here?"

"I sent you text didn't you see it?" Enma asked.

"Sorry, I had some… family problems," Tsuna replied sighing exhaustedly.

Byakuran cupped his cheeks. "Your guardians?"

"You know it."

"How much this time?"

"I don't know, how much does it cost to conceal damages from the public and rebuild an entire park?"

"I can help if you want Tsu-kun~"

"Thanks Bya- Wait. T-Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's face contorted in horror at the revelation. "No… You didn't! You went to my house!?"

"Your mother has given me her blessing!"

"That sounds wrong…" Enma mumbled.

"Mom really needs to get her priorities straight…" Tsuna slammed his face into the palm of his hands, groaning like Xanxus the morning after a hangover. "The hell has my dad been doing?"

"Mama was really nice~ She let me stay the night, eat dinner, and my personal favourite, I saw your cute baby photos Tsu-kun~!"

Tsuna blushed knowing that his mother would show some embarrassing pictures that questioned his manhood. "B-Byakuran! There are boundaries!"

"Hmhmm~ I can travel across parallel universes so it's safe to say I crossed every possible boundary you've set up."

Tsuna and Enma gave Byakuran a horrified look as they inched away from him. "D-Do I even want to know?"

Byakuran pondered for a moment and broke out into a sly grin. "If you're okay with sleeping with your eyes forever open then… sure!"

"No, please no. Byakuran please refrain from doing that ever again. Also please call me by my name and not the name my mom calls me."

"You guys are no fun… Too serious all the time. Enjoy your youthful lives now!"

"We're nineteen," the two of them said simultaneously. "We're not even legal adults in certain countries yet," Enma added.

"Haha! We're mafia bosses, who cares about the laws humans create to establish a justice system when they themselves are just hypocrites in their own worlds but mask it to hide their selfish needs rather than the needs of others? I'm sure can sympathize with me on this one Tsu-kun. Muku-chan reminded you of that fact every time, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know of Mukuro's hatred towards the 'digusting' humans- as he puts it. I get at least an entire speech on it every single mission report he writes out- or at least adds into Chrome's reports. Also drop that embarrassing nickname already!"

Ignoring him, Byakuran tapped the water with his toes. "See, you should have fun and find something you cherish before it's gone forever. Right Enma-kun? Tsu-kun?"

'I wonder if this is how Hayato-kun feels…' "Sure... Anyways I have one last errand to run so you guys go before me. I'll meet you at the Vongola mansion."

"Are you sure? What errand?" Enma piped up curiously.

"Just a little gift I'm giving to family. Like a thank-you gift I guess? I'm giving it to them before my coronation day."

"I heard your coronation was moved up again. How many times have they moved it to now?"

"I don't know… Grandpa- I-I mean Nono's health has been hanging by the string lately. One little breeze and the date moves up tenfold. I think it's in about two months or so."

"Nope~" Byakuran grinned obviously knowing some vital information.

"What do you mean 'nope?'"

"I heard that your coronation is in three weeks Tsu-kun. That's why I came here with Enma-kun."

"Correction, you kidnapped me with Shiroryuu." Enma deadpanned, hugging his knees. "By the way, Adel is pissed so I'm going to have to stay at your place Tsuna while she takes it out on Julie. Do you mind?"

"No problem. And what was it about three weeks? Are you sure you heard correctly? Is your source reliable?"

"From the mouth of the Great Reborn himself."

Tsuna stared at Byakuran in surprise and knew he wouldn't lie… most of the time. At least he or anyone would joke around with Reborn's name. "Ughhh…! Then it is true! Why did no one tell about this!? Wait… Why did Reborn tell you first and not me?"

"Reborn did say something about 'punishment' over the phone. So tell me, what exactly did you get yourself into this time~?"

"Don't ask. At least this time I don't regret making my own decisions. And by that I mean this is the only time I actually pissed off Reborn on my own accord instead of someone dragging me into hell with them."

Enma patted his back. "I know how you feel…"

Then the two turned to look at Byakuran with an accusing glare as Byakuran pouted in protest. "Not fair! It's two versus one!"

The other two dons smiled and all three of them laughed whole-heartedly enjoying each other's company despite their blatant differences. That is until Byakuran clapped his hands making Tsuna and Enma flinch at the sudden noise.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to say this, but Tsu-kun did you know that Reborn cancelled all the meetings for you?"

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "E-Excuse me?"

"Ho? You didn't know? I heard it from a good source too. Reborn cleared your schedule so you could have your little outing."

Tsuna went wide eyed. "Really?" He knew Reborn cared for him despite all the abuse but never would he have the lack of work-related e-mails was because of him.

"How do you know more than Tsuna?" Enma asked.

"Like I said, I have a reliable source~ I bet you could never guess who~"

"It's Yuni isn't it?"

Byakuran pouted in disappointment. "…Well, kill the mystery why don't you."

Enma sighed at his childish behaviour and faced Tsuna. "So when are you heading back?"

"Maybe in an hour or so? Honestly I'm way past Reborn's time limit and I have so many punishments stack against me just from the past few days alone. I'm not even sure if Reborn can give me more than I already have now." Tsuna felt a chill down his spine as he looked over his shoulder. "Scratch that, Reborn could _never_ have enough punishments…"

Byakuran and Enma patted Tsuna's shoulders in sympathy. "Good luck."

Tsuna smiled, his soul fleeing his body as his arm dragged the tail back into his body. "Anyways you guys go ahead and please inform Gokudera that I'm okay. He's a great friend but a bit overbearing at times."

Enma nodded as he looked at Lambo in Tsuna's arms. "Do you want us to hold Lambo for you?" Giving a quick glance to Byakuran Enma turned his head back to Tsuna. "Do you want _me_ to hold Lambo for you?"

Tsuna raised a brow at Enma's usual shy attitude replaced by the snarky tone. "Sure, that'll help a lot, thanks Enma. I owe you one."

"It's really no problem Tsuna," Enma replied taking Lambo off Tsuna's hands, "we'll meet you back at your place."

"See ya Tsu-kun~!"

Waving his two friends goodbye, Tsuna went to last store before picking up Yamamoto's gift and heading back home. With Lambo off his arms, he arrived at the haberdashery within five minutes as he went into 1940s themed store. The shop was neat and tidy with the subtle scent of musk and wood pulp in the air. Strings, threads, and buttons were all neatly displayed showcasing the variety of colour and style. The lower racks held different types of fabric and classic novels while the upper shelves held a selection of fedoras and accessories for men.

Their reputation definitely precedes them as Tsuna remembered the time he and Reborn walked past the very store a couple years ago. It was just a simply pass by but Tsuna caught the quick glance of interest Reborn had in the store before walking to their destination.

And now for good reason too. The store was classy and quite spout just like Reborn's taste. It also didn't slip by Tsuna that Reborn always tried to look older than he was- well at least to his original age. Sure he did do those weird cosplay and use his kid charms to manipulate people but his usual attire was something always involving a suit of some sort (God have mercy on anyone that tried to made fun of him for it namely Lambo).

Tsuna, someone who wore hoodies for over half his life, barely knew difference between an Italian cut and an English cut so perhaps purchasing a suit for Reborn was a bit far-fetched. Besides he knew that if his gift was not up to his standards, he would pay.

Vongola style.

With a touch of Reborn.

Heading to the wall of accessories, he picked out a silver tie bar that had a faint glow of yellow in the right angle and light. He remembered that a tie bar was probably something Reborn didn't have in his all-brand closet and the safest bet into avoiding a night with the wild bears on Death Mountain… again.

* * *

Dusk had made its way into the sky by the time Tsuna went back to the Vongola mansion (after picking up Yamamoto's gift). Using his hyper intuition and his flame signature mode, Tsuna avoided all his guardians plus Reborn in order to hide the gifts. Knowing Reborn, there was only one place where he couldn't get his grabby little hands- the exclusive Vongola Boss vault in the outskirts of the mansion. Usually one would store priceless artefacts, emblems, trade agreements, war plans, and the like in the vault only accessible to the don themselves- not even the guardians were allowed to know the contents or of its existence. It was created in Secondo's generation as the man did not trust anyone, even his own family.

The vault was much less a vault than an underground room with display cases protecting the valuable treasures from the previous generations. The walls and floor were all completely white and if it weren't for the furniture, it would've looked like one of those white rooms from psych wards or mental hospitals. Besides the loot, there was a cellar below one of the panels filled to the brim with the strongest booze and a single white couch right next to it. Tsuna really had no idea why those were there but thinking of his bloodline, or in his life in general, alcoholics the famiglia wouldn't be too unrealistic (just take a look at Xanxus).

He remembered the first time Nonno had introduced him to the vault. Nonno had almost a nostalgic face but not one of fondness but of worry and loniness. But of course he quickly replaced it with a smile and introduced the room as a top secret place for Vongola bosses only. When Tsuna asked why, Nonno patted his head and gave a sad smile saying he would, "know soon enough."

Shaking off that memory, Tsuna headed towards the couch. Placing the gifts on it, Tsuna left the vault quickly- never liking the weird eerie sensation of the place. It felt like guilt and isolation as if to cut out his soul from the world. That's why he was reluctant on the insistence of such a need of the vault from Nonno but something told him to just shut up and listen.

Besides, it didn't hurt to have the room right?

* * *

"Well I can see you are more than qualified to be my secretary Miss Crespo." Vincent smiled, bringing the wine glass to his lips.

Renata smiled swirling her wine between her fingers. "Please Vincent, call me Assunta."

After Renata had left the Vongola family she had headed back to her home getting a message from Vincent Sirene. He had invited her out to dinner so they could further discuss her alter ego, Assunta Crespo's future.

Of course she had no idea of the two little critters watching over her.

Renata had gone home already mentally noting to plan her move to a new temporary home- just in case Vincent tried to stalk her or spy on her for information. But for now, her real home was sufficient. All she had to do was not blow her cover.

When the sunlight broke, Renata took a public transit to the ocean front happily awaiting her plans being set into motion perfectly. She met Vincent waiting for her as he smiled and they shared small talk and business.

The two were conversing in an expensive signature restaurant with a spectacular view of the ocean. The food was top class serving only the finest of Italian cuisine with the finest of wine. The restaurant was lit with elegant crystal chandeliers with the golden drapes to match. The walls and floor were of light beige to white colour as the venue was filled with people of high class and status. There were tables and chairs inside and outside with a beautiful view of the landscape of Venice. The moon bounced off the water illuminating it with a mysterious white glow matched by the orchestral music played by a live band in the restaurant.

Placing his glass down, Vincent weaved his fingers together interlocking them beneath his chin. "Very well, and please keep referring to me by Vincent. My name is quite charming coming out of your lips."

Renata chuckled taking a sip of wine. "Thank you Vincent, but you are aware of my recent divorce? You are a very charming man however romance is not my top priority as of now."

Vincent gave a dejected smile brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. "I apologize Assunta, I just can't help but gaze into those beautiful eyes of yours that entrance me in a hypnotic daze. However, I will honour your wishes."

"Thank you Vincent. I'd like to make our relationship strictly platonic if possible. Ah, that reminds me, what would I be tasked with as your secretary? I'm sure the tasks of my previous job differ from yours."

Vincent took a sip of wine and placed it back on the clothed table. "Hmm… Indeed. Fret not, I will send my proposal and contract with you say… next week Saturday over dinner?" He winked his long eyelashes gently brushing his lower ones. "My treat."

Renata inwardly shivered but covered it in a shy smile. Romance and flirtation was definitely not her strong suit and although she did admit Vincent was quite charming, there was no way in hell she would fall for his tricks.

"Thank you Vincent, but really, I would feel guilty if I didn't pay at least my share. You are paying for my dinner now after all."

Vincent shook his head and gave a warming smile. "It's no problem Assunta. I merely wish to know my future secretary better. You are a _one-of-a-kind_ lady. However, please feel free to reject my offer if you so desire…"

Renata inwardly snorted. 'I would rather risk certain death than let this opportunity slide,' she thought as she shook her head. "I accept so please don't worry. Where shall we meet up?"

Vincent leaned back on his chair proudly radiating confidence and power. "I'll be more than happy to pick you up. Where do you live?"

Renata knew this person was definitely trying to test her. Goodness, it was pathetic how bad he was at tricking people. Even so, the question in itself was smart. If she were to say her address he would know of her living quarters. However if she were to refuse she'd look suspicious or worse paranoid to his eyes.

Renata pondered her options and quickly resorted to a half-truth. "Actually, I was planning to go to Naples and live there for a while."

This caught his interest as his eyes flashed in curiosity. "Why so?"

"To escape my old life I suppose." Renata avoided his eyes faking insecurity and vulnerability. "There are just so many memories I'd rather forget and staying there won't help me one bit."

He nodded in understanding his voice laced in sympathy. "I see, I see. When do you plan to move?"

"Well, I was planning to move half a month later however considering the circumstances I say the beginning of next week."

"I see, very well then I must say I had quite an enjoyable night with you." A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he smiled.

Renata raised a brow at this peculiar behaviour before swiping away. "As did I. I forward to our next outing together Vincent. Thank you for paying for my dinner."

"Like I said Assunta, no problem whatsoever." Getting up from his seat, Vincent offered an open hand to Renata. "I'd love to spend more time however I must keep up with my strict schedule. However I do have time for you. May I escort you home?"

'Clever move Vincent,' Renata thought taking the hand to get up. "I wouldn't want to impose. Besides I have made previous engagements with some friends of mine."

"You are not imposing on anything. How about I take you to wherever you and your friends are meeting?"

"No, no it's fine. We decided to meet up only about ten minutes from here."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want your lovely dress and heels to be ruined. Though they pale in comparison to the one wearing them."

Renata laughed playfully nudging his shoulders. "Vincent!"

He laughed straightening his clothes as they both walked out of the restaurant. Saying their respective goodbyes, Renata saw as the black stretch limo drove off with her target.

* * *

Renata sighed, brushing her hair back. Enjoying the slow trance of time she started to walk towards the ocean. She abruptly stopped when she realized something. 'Shit. I have to sit through another dinner with him,' she thought annoyingly. But most of her anger was blamed towards herself. 'I can't believe I let him control the conversation like that. I'm not even his official secretary yet. To think I controlling him over dinner…I have to more careful in the future.'

Renata unlatched her heels and held them in her right hand the shoes dangling in air. She slowly walked across the beach the warm sand embracing her feet. She saw the night sky painted in a deep sea blue reflecting the colour of the ocean as the moon glittered against the silent waves. She inhaled sharply feeling the ocean breeze circulating throughout her body as the sound the waves crashing against each other resonated with her stressful conclusion- the tempo slowly taming her anger and soothing her rue

Heading home, Renata thought over on her performance today. For one, all throughout the dinner, she had been asking about her job and yet Vincent managed to drive the conversation into his favour without her notice. She had to remember that just keeping her mask on wasn't good enough but she also had to come forward. She couldn't hide forever or else someone will come around and stab her from the crack of the shield.

Though what Renata didn't know was the root cause of her problem. She knew that it was partially her fault that she was swept away by the tide; she only thought it was because of the waves. Even through her analytical mind, she didn't notice that her reluctance bled out from her true skin into the water.


	7. Chapter 6

Seere Klein: Thank you for the review, favourite, and follow!

DeadlyCalm: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!

daothucanhnt: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!

AkiraYuni: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!

supcha: Thank you for following my story!

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: Slight AU, slight OOC, Change in Perspectives, Un-betaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Tsuna took deep breaths trying to calm his franticly beating heart. He choked the knot of his tie, pulling it downwards, almost as if some unknown force was strangling him. He swallowed the saliva accumulating in mouth and dug his nails into his palm in a fruitless effort to stop his trembling. Tension gripped his body and the breathing exercises were less than helpful.

Today was his coronation day and his nerves got to him. Three weeks had passed by in a flash and during it, there was nothing but nonstop training, rehearsals, etiquette lessons, and of course, the long awaited punishments from Reborn.

Needless to say, it was the most hellish three weeks he had ever had to endure.

Tsuna paced around the beautifully furnished waiting room, his fear never too behind his trail. It wasn't that he felt as if he was going to mess up- no, his dame-days were over five years ago (hopefully). But instead, it was the pressure of failure and embarrassment he had to deal with. What if somehow someone messed up and ruined the Vongola name? What if a fight broke out and his friends got badly injured in the process? What if he did or say something to offend other dons or donnas from prominent famiglias?

It wasn't like he had a break either. Today, the schedule was packed. After all his guardians gathered together, he had to go to the pre-coronation party where he introduced himself to the elites of the underworld. After that was the coronation itself- where he had to take up the title of Vongola Decimo and state his status as the boss of the biggest crime syndicate in the world. After that ordeal, he had to attend the after party where another large celebration was taking place but this time with more pressure since the only ones invited were bosses, guardians, and other VIP guests. Then after all of that, Reborn had informed him that a secret meeting was taking place between the allied bosses (and only one of their most trusted men) to discuss treaties, alliances, trade, and other political and famiglia matters. Not to mention, Vongola tradition dictated him to partake in certain gruelling activities throughout the day.

Tsuna took another deep breath when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch and he swore if it weren't for Reborn's training, he would have squealed.

He turned around to see his friends with a worried face.

"Hayato! Takeshi!"

Hayato quickly fetched him some water as Yamamoto smiled, his large palms drawing soothing circles around his shoulder blades.

Tsuna smiled at their thought. "Thanks Hayato, Takeshi."

"No worries, Juudaime."

"No problem Tsuna." Yamamoto's smile turned slightly sour. "But are _you_ going to be alright?"

"Yeah… Just a little nervous." Tsuna accepted the soothing Rain flames, finally coming back to his senses. "I do think we might have went a little overboard with my coronation…"

Gokudera gave him an enthusiastic smile (noticing how he switched topics but nevertheless went along with it). "Nothing is too good for you, Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa Tsuna. Don't worry about it!" Slinging an arm around Tsuna, Yamamoto gave him a reassuring look. "Well, I wasn't here last time, but it's going to be fine. We're all here to protect you."

Ryohei stepped in, his fists pumping in the air. "YEAH! Don't worry, I'll protect you guys!"

"Lower your damn volume! This isn't one of your stupid little matches Sagasawa!" Gokudera growled grabbing his shirt collar.

"Real men live their lives to the EXTREME!" Gokudera winced at his volume, regretting pulling him in so close. "Right Sawada!?"

Tsuna flinched, unsure of why he had gotten pulled into their little argument. "Y-Yeah… Sure Onii-san."

Ryohei gave Gokudera a smug look. "See!"

"Shut up! Juudaime is just too kind for an idiot like you!"

"Idiot? I'm no idiot!"

"Want to bet!?"

"Yeah! Let's settle this with a brawl!"

Tsuna panicked. The last thing he needed was Ryohei destroying walls and Gokudera setting off dynamites. "H-Hey wait guys!"

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto stepped in between the two of them, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Everyone, let's all calm down. This is Tsuna's day, remember? The last thing we need is Tsuna cooped up in his office during the after party to sign work permission forms again."

The two hotheaded guardians grumbled but agreed as they turned apologetically towards Tsuna.

"Forgive me Juudaime!"

"Sorry Sawada…"

He forgave them (obviously) as he gave a look of gratitude to Yamamoto. He was already stressed about this whole thing but to imagine adding property damage into the mix, he was going to die where stood.

Tsuna shook his head; it wasn't good to think negatively. He had thought that phase of his life would've passed by now.

"It's okay guys. But on the topic, I think we might have gotten a little overboard with the renovations for my coronation."

Following their boss, they looked up exasperatedly. The room was an art piece all in itself. The floors were made of Macassar Ebony wood –obviously they spared no expense- otherwise simple yet elegant tapestry covered the floor.

White pillars separated each wall, the style reminiscent of Italian rococo architecture with a touch contemporary renovation. The walls were made from the finest fabric layered with latex with hand painted designs replicating the Renaissance artists' style such as Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

Beautiful Christian and religious imagery were carefully woven through each area- which Tsuna found quite ironic.

(Not that he was a religious man, no, but how these types of religious imagery were specifically designed for buildings holding the most wanted criminals and dangerous sinners in the world.)

And dear lord, the furniture was a whole different story.

Tsuna jumped (again) as Gokudera placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders (Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Reborn's reaction to his shaken state right now).

"Don't be shy! Nothing is too good for you Juudaime!"

Tsuna chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Thanks Hayato."

Slinging an arm around Tsuna, Yamamoto gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it Tsuna! I'm sure it's going to be perfectly fine." He cupped his hands near his ear. "If it's any consolation, I'm kinda nervous too. I wasn't here last time but it's going to be fine, trust me."

Tsuna nodded. There were some…problems during the last ceremony but if Yamamoto could have this much confidence after all that's happened, he couldn't allow himself to be washed away by his own nerves.

 **YEAH!"** Ryohei bursted out.

Tsuna gave a crooked smile, trying to hide the pain, having been in earshot when he yelled (it was a wonder how none of them didn't go deaf yet).

Ryohei was on fire, excitement pouring through skin. "Don't you worry Sawada! I'll protect you guys to the extreme!"

"Thank you onii-san. I'm sure you will."

Tsuna could only hope that didn't come at the expense of more nights alone with a bottle of champagne and paperwork.

 _Bossu?"_

Tsuna turned around as Chrome smiled back at him. "Chrome! When did you get here?"

"Just now. I was talking with Fran."

He internally groaned. 'I can't believe the Varia's arrived already. I expected them later on the day.' "Thanks Chrome. Oh, that's right! How are you feeling? Are you going to be okay? I heard you overexerted yourself yesterday."

Chrome nodded. "Y-YesI I'm completely fine. I trained very hard for today. And Mammon and Mukuro-sama had said my illusions have been getting better."

Tsuna smiled gently. "I'm glad." He looked around. "Do you know where Hibari-san and Lambo are? No, actually, Hbari-san might already be at the greeting."

"More like sulking in a corner."

"I can't really argue that." Tsuna shrugged. He placed a hand over his chest, making sure the item he found earlier was still there. "Where's Lambo?"

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "That damn cow better not be running around to God knows fucking where!"

"Hayato, I'm sure Lambo's on his way here" He recalled the whole incident three weeks ago. "…hopefully."

"I'll go look for him if you want Bossu."

"Will you? You're a lifesaver, thanks Chrome."

"I-It's no problem. I'll see you and the others at the greeting." Chrome gave a polite bow, before leaving to find the hyperactive child (again).

"We should go too Tsuna," Yamamoto piped in, "you can't be late for your own greeting, right?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna's shoulders slumped to the floor. It was now or never. And let's just say, he never had the privilege to choose 'never' (because of a certain fedora wearing Arcobaleno).

"Don't worry Juudaime! I promise to handle every tedious task so you can be comfortable. And anyone who dares to interrupt you this time…" A sinister and serious look shadowed his eyes.

Tsuna stared sadly. Gokudera had forgiven the Shimon, but not completely. He cared too much for his health and wellbeing after all- which he appreciated but Tsuna wished he could forgive them already since the previous corcoronation wasn't exactly _all_ the Shimon's fault.

"Hayato-"

"Don't be so salty Hayato!" Yamamoto looped his arm around Gokudera's neck, pulling him close. "Last time was a misunderstanding, remember?"

"First of all-" Gokudera pushed him off, seething. "-stop using my first name! Did you lose extra brain cells on your missions!? Two-" He punched Yamamoto, the latter catching his fist (and laughing). "-I am not salty!"

"Sure you aren't." (Was that sarcasm in his voice?)

"Anyways," Yamamoto turned towards Tsuna, ignoring the fuming Storm (only being held back by the Sun). "Don't worry Tsuna. We'll be with you through it all." He patted his back, heading for the door. "Well? C'mon let's go!"

"Juudaime can go whenever he wants-" Gokudera cut off; Ryohei trapping him in a choke hold.

 **"OWUOOAHHH!"** The boxer cheered as started to run. "LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera struggled, barely managing to get a word out. "L-Let go-!"

Ryohei ignored him, running outside, hauling the poor bomber with him. Hearing the distant yelling of the two loudest in their family, Tsuna could only sigh and hope that he didn't get another sleepless night.

* * *

Tsuna walked down the hallway, passing the intricate décor and expensive furniture- one of them being the timeless photographs and paintings of the previous generations' Vongola boss and their guardians. He passed by them in ascending order. First it was the Primo family, Giotto Vongola. His face was stern, and his eyes displayed power and authority yet held a merciful core hidden beneath. Everyone in the picture was in their formal attire- prim and proper. A majority of them weren't smiling and kept a professional aura around them except Asari who was smiling, Daemon who had a coy smirk, and Lampo who looked as if he was desperate to rip out of that tight black suit and into more comfortable wear.

Tsuna briefly wondered how Giotto ever managed to deal with the pressures of society and the underworld. How did he rule? Was he a man planning for family spanning throughout the centuries? Did he managed to achieve all this with an overly optimistic mindset?

But then again, history told two different stories. One was that he was a pacifistic gentleman who didn't dare hurt a fly- which was partially evidenced by Daemon Spade's motif. The other was that he was just all any other men in that area, dealing with that pressure- a ruthless monster hell bound in achieving his goals. The only difference being he was not _as_ bad as the others. History, even within the private Vongola database, was skewed with different stories and theories. This fact was no better said than the whole Shimon debacle.

History is written by the victors after all.

Tsuna stared feverently into the sunset hues of his ancestor, cradling his ring softly. Sometimes he felt as if Giotto was evaluating him despite him been long passed away and the fact that he explicitly told him that they do not meddle with affairs of the millennial.

Yet…

Tsuna shook his head; his nerves were getting to him again.

He kept on walking, passing by each generation: Vongola Secondo, Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settimo, Ottavo, and a young Nono- all having very serious expressions on their faces. With an exception of a few guardians (mostly Rain) all of them looked like they were glaring curtly into the camera and Tsuna felt chills running down his spine when confronted with their harsh judgement.

Passing by Nono's portrait, he came to a stop. He stretched his hand out, feeling the soft textures of the wallpaper on his fingertips.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto took a couple of steps back, noticing how his boss stopped in his track. When he didn't answer, Yamamoto waved a hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Tsuna!"

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head, finally focusing on his Rain. "Yes, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto followed Tsuna's arm, glancing at the blank wall. "Pretty soon we'll up there too. Nervous?"

Tsuna shrugged nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah."

Yamamoto laughed, lightening the mood. "Hopefully we won't have to frown like that in our picture!"

"I heard from Reborn that we should replicate the Primo family's portrait just to throw people off." Tsuna chuckled remembering the childish yet tempting suggestion.

"Maybe we can even have the picture dressed up as each other!"

"That would be funny but I doubt Hibari-san, Mukuro, and Reborn will go through with it." Then a very important flaw clicked in his head. "Who's going to dress as Chrome?"

"Uh…" Yamamoto went silent, then pointed his finger towards Tsuna. "You?"

"What!?" Tsuna was flabbergasted as a bright blush painted his face. "W-Why-? How-? How can I- Don't you- Takeshi why did you even suggest something like that!?"

"Haha! I'm joking Tsuna!" Yamamoto patted his back roughly, making him jerk forward. "Though, out of all of us you do have the most feminine features."

Tsuna cringed internally. It wasn't his fault that his mother's genes were the dominate trait. "Thanks. Really makes me feel like Neo Vongola Primo."

"C'mon cheer up Tsuna!" He started to walk, Tsuna following in tow. He leaned back on his hands supporting his head, as he smiled. "It's just a joke so don't worry about it! It's not like you would ever have to do something like that."

Tsuna sweated nervously but covered it up by walking faster. Unbeknownst to Yamamoto, Tsuna already had dressed in drag because of Reborn and his lessons on 'the art of incognito.'

(Tsuna would rather die than risk anyone –especially his friends- finding out.)

"Woah Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto quickly caught up to him. "You sped up."

Tsuna tried to change the topic. Quickly. "S-So, are you still nervous about the ceremony?"

"Well kinda but I'm more excited than anything else. Oh, that reminds me! Do you think Squalo came to the party? There's a move I wanted to show him." He hummed, scratching his chin. "Well considering that huge smirk he had when I told him I was pursuing the sword man route... Haha! I'm excited!"

Tsuna smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He felt horrible that Yamamoto had to give up baseball- the one thing he loved above all else because of him.

Yamamoto noticed right away, his hand shuffling Tsuna's unruly hair. "Don't feel bad Tsuna. I chose to do this. I can promise you that my resolve didn't change. My friends are more important than baseball."

He looked at Tsuna dead in the eyes, the latter instinctively straightening up. "If I lose baseball, I can live. If I lose an arm, I can live. If I lose all my senses, I can still live. But if I lost you and the others…"

He clenched his hands but let go of it quickly when Tsuna's face contorted in pain. He panicked, apologising. "S-Sorry Tsuna!"

"No, it's okay," Tsuna said rubbing his head. It hurt but he knew it wasn't done on purpose.

He balled his fists, disappointed in himself. "Sorry…"

"I told you, it's okay." Tsuna gave a toothy grin copying one of Yamamoto's signature smiles. "Come on, let's get to the party and show Squalo that new move."

"Yeah... You're right!"

Tsuna always managed to calm him down even after the most traumatic experiences. Yamamoto slapped himself feeling silly. It was his duty as the Rain to soothe the Sky, not the other way around. So how pathetic was he to let himself get down like this? He promised himself that he would repay Tsuna for being his friend and boss- nothing in this world was going to break that oath.

(Tsuna felt a burst of Rain flames for a split second- his heart beating like a calm metronome at the pleasant hum of his Sky flame resonating.)

With his resolve set, Yamamoto took a deep breath, he reverted to happy-go-lucky self. "I bet Squalo's going to be surprised!"

"Yep. Just be careful, Reborn told me that for every wall I break it's another hour with Hibari in the training hall." Tsuna shivered, chills running down his spine. "Each furniture, it's an hour personally moderated by _him_."

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulders in sympathy.

* * *

Tsuna stepped into the banquet just outside the manor. The venue was large as to be expected. Circular tables lined the side of the building full of food and desserts as servants passed around glasses beverages as accompaniment. The weather welcomed him- soft winds blowing gently against the white cloth covering the tables and the bright, yet not blinding, sun shining on the venue.

The exterior and entrance to the banquet were heavily guarded with security checking for weapons and poison. There were even specialized flame compressors handed out so no funny business occurred. No doubt security was extra tight this year since nobody wanted to risk _another_ ceremony interrupted by another mafia war.

Tsuna scanned the area, spotting some familiar faces. Naito Longchamp, his old classmate, was acting weird as usual with some of the allied bosses Tsuna had met during his last five years- not to mention he was showing off another girl he had never met before (Tsuna estimated about five hours before she dumped him and he moved on to someone else).

Shamal for one was already drunk and hitting on every woman at the banquet (each meeting ending with a slap to the face). Tsuna was sure that his overly flirtatious demeanor was an act, but shrugged it off as something he just did. He _was_ under stress for the past year monitoring Nono's health after all.

Near the tables were Bianchi talking with a woman (who Tsuna assumed was Gokudera's girlfriend) as Fuuta and I-pin were talking about something with the other mafia children, who were invited, off to the corner. Lancia, surprisingly, was talking with some of the Shimon guardians in the distance.

He saw that some of the Millefiore guardians were chatting with the Varia (as evidenced by Squalo's yelling) but thankfully Yamamoto, Dino (with his men), and Ryohei were there to keep things to a minimal level (well as minimal as these people could get). Gokudera was running around everywhere checking if the venue was safe and to make certain that there were no surprises.

(Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn were nowhere to be found which worried him greatly.)

'Chrome's probably still looking for Lambo. I hope he didn't get himself into trouble again…' Tsuna thought, remembering the whole run away incident three weeks ago.

Continuing his observations, he saw that Colonello and Lal were talking with some of the other ex-Arcobalenos (no doubt Reborn orchestrated all that) minus Yuni, the ex-Sky Acrobaleno. It was still a sight to see all of them here in one place though. Skull was here as a third party member of the Shimon (though it wasn't really hard to get him here if Reborn had anything to say about it), Fon because of his connection with I-pin, and Mammon because of the Varia (and copious amounts of money). Hell, even Verde was here. Tsuna felt shivers down his spine knowing full well that the only reason Verde would ever attend was because he found something worth researching and that was a scary enough thought on its own.

The two people he was surprised to find was Colonello and Lal- seeing how they were off on their anniversary vacation (Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that it was Colonello's fault coupled with Lal's reluctant personality).

Basil, Enma, and Byakuran were near the dessert table talking with each other and Tsuna thanked the heavens that his dad wasn't here. It wasn't like he hated him as a person, but he still held some resentment to him as a father. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose- a headache coming to him (it always happened when he thought about his father).

(In short, he'd rather avoid him as much as possible.)

Nono and his guardians on a balcony in a shade near the building which was guarded even heavier with an extra layer of inspection being conducted for any bosses or representatives who wished to speak to him.

Tsuna's head spun at the number of people at the greeting but kept counting nonetheless. Reborn had pummeled into his brain that knowing all your guests was crucial since you knew where to spend your time and how much to. Business deals and alliances thrived off social gatherings after all.

'The Leilei Brothers, Trad 6 Famiglia, Han Ryu sector, Voltra mob…' Tsuna had to admit, it was impressive even to him to remember all these notable groups. 'I see the Korean famiglia Gokudera helped also came. They usually don't make public appearances.'

Tsuna held his tie, his nails digging into the knot. 'Well, it's now or never.'

* * *

 _Hello Vongola Decimo!"_ A large husky man introduced himself.

Tsuna politely bowed, wearing the perfect mafia don facade. "A pleasure."

Another man suddenly appeared, a hand extended towards him. _"It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

Tsuna shook it with a firm grip. Reborn had told him this was a small way to show dominance through motion. "I as well-"

 _My family has been allied with the Vongola for over two generations Decimo!"_ Another man barged in.

"It's-"

 _I hope you the best Decimo!"_ Another don.

"I too-"

 _May I introduce you to our daughter? She's only a year younger than you, Decimo!"_ A woman.

 _No, no, no please meet our daughter Decimo. She's quite skilled-"_

 _My sons can help you lead the Vongola better Decimo, furthermore-"_

 _Don Vongola, my sons can actually benefit both our families-"_

 _Don Vongola, thank you for inviting us to your extravagant ceremony-"_

 _A beautiful day, wouldn't you say Decimo? Would care for a-"_

 _Please Don Vongola, join us. We were just talking about the cartels and smuggling ring running in Brazil-"_

 _The yakuza in the eastern boarders of Japan can most definitely benefit you-"_

 _Please take this as a token of our families' generational alliance!"_

Tsuna smiled his way through, trying to answer the barrage of introductions assaulting him. He kept a poise demeanor, his amber eyes burning through the tangled crowd of people. His voice was as smooth as silk, his silvery tongue gaining the respect and approval of the guests. If not for the physical differences people would regard him as the reincarnation of the first Vongola boss, Giotto. Some even did now.

Internally, however, was a literal shitstorm. Tsuna felt as if his soul was bouncing off the walls- the tail anchored to his body. His heart raced at the sheer amount of dons, donnas, and representatives of the allied families hoarding him with questions and ulterior motives. He mustered up everything, every ounce of self control he had, resisting the urge to not just high-tail it out of there.

'I should've just followed Takeshi...' Tsuna thought regretfully.

(He had stepped outside with Yamamoto and as the latter went off to find Squalo as the former was suddenly bombarded with mass groups of people coming towards him.)

 ** _Oi! All of you!"_**

Everyone, including Tsuna, turned towards the source of the voice as his face immediately softened.

Gokudera came marching in, cutting the crowd in two. He glared past every representative and gave a _slightly_ less malcontent look to the dons and donnas. "You may greet Vongola Decimo after he has greeted _Vongola Nono_."

Every allied boss and representative flinched at the title. Knowing it was better to hound Tsuna later (during the after party), they scattered across the venue, knowing full well that interrupting bonds between blood was considered an act of treason.

Tsuna's muscles slightly relaxed, finally being able to breathe properly again. 'I thought I was going to die.' "Thanks Hayato, you're a big help."

Gokudera beamed at the praise. "Of course Juudaime, anything for you! Besides Nono does actually wish to speak with you."

"Oh?" Tsuna hadn't seen Nono since the last inheritance ceremony, which was roughly five years ago. From the mafia rumour mills and Reborn, he had heard about Nono's failing health. "Are you sure he shouldn't be resting? I'm worried…"

"Don't worry Juudaime, Nono has his own guardians that takes care of him. Besides I'm sure if anything was wrong Reborn-san would've done something already." Gokudera pointed towards the balcony area, quite isolated from the rest of the party. "Nono's been resting there and all his guardians are there to protect him."

Tsuna nodded. "Alright thanks Hayato. Oh! That reminds me, are you okay?"

Gokudera gave him a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you've been working so hard on the preparations…" Tsuna gave him a sympathetic look. "And I'm aware of how much time you're spending away from your girlfriend because of me. She must be pretty angry right about now, huh?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Juudaime." Gokudera gave a tired smile. "She came to the ceremony but I think she's still with my...sister." He groaned as Tsuna patted his back. Even after five years, he still held a physical trauma that occurred his childhood.

"Spend some time with her and Bianchi. You deserve some rest."

"But I still need to make sure everything's in order for your coronation!"

"I'll help so go and have some time off Hayato." Tsuna pushed Gokudera in the direction of the banquet tables. "And I won't do anything rash without you so don't worry about me running off. Trust me, Reborn's been keeping a close eye on me."

He mumbled, unsure of it was actually okay. "Then if it's alright with you-"

"Go. This isn't just my ceremony, it's ours. You are the tenth generation Vongola Storm." Tsuna turned to bow politely at a passing don, shifted attention back to him. "Enjoy the party Hayato."

As Tsuna turned around, a hand stopped him. Looking back Tsuna blinked curiously.

"I- um… Juudaime thank you," Gokudera said, embarrassed, "and I noticed something b-but it's very small so I don't know if you want to hear-!"

"It's okay. Tell me what's eating you."

"Well, I just noticed that you stopped calling me 'Hayato _-kun._ '"

Tsuna covered his mouth surprised. It was strange since cultures died hard. He didn't mean any disrespect but it was a stressful three weeks so his mannerisms were all shifted towards his mafia side. Not to mention all the new sets of idiosyncratic mannerisms he was force to learn the past few years.

Tsuna looked up guiltily, his hands covering his mouth in thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

"No! It's no problem! It was just an observation!"

Tsuna laughed weakly. "Well, European cultures have been shoved into me by Reborn."

"I see." Gokudera smiled, relieved that the honourific was gone. Yamamoto had no honourifics behind his name so he got a little worried. He knew the swordsman had enough respect to never cross the line, but sometimes Gokudera felt as if his title as the boss's right-hand man was in jeopardy. Despite trying to keep a level-headed mind, he couldn't help but feel envy as Tsuna always seemed to turn to others before him.

Assurance surging through his heart, Gokudera bowed deeply- his resolve to serve his beloved boss stronger than ever. "Well then, I'm off. Please notify me if there's anything wrong!"

Tsuna waved goodbye as he saw Gokudera running off to the banquet tables. As he left, Tsuna placed a hand over his heart, the rhythmic beats of his Sky flames growing even stronger.

* * *

"Sawada-dono!"

"Tsuna."

"Tsu-kun~"

"Basil! Enma! Byakuran!" Tsuna rushed over to the small crowd of mafia bosses. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course! As the head of the CEDEF, I will never let you down!" Basil said enthusiastically.

Byakuran chirped in, his hands full of sweets. "Also, who in their right minds would refuse an invitation from the Vongola? Or at least Yuni or you for my case."

"T-Thanks?" Tsuna said puzzled, "How's Yuni by the way? I heard that one of her family members got hurt."

"Hm… No worries. It was Nozoru and the mouse trap again."

"Do- Do I even want to know?"

He took a spoonful of ice cream, savouring the flavor, promptly ignoring him. "She told me to tell you that she was sorry for not being able to attend your ceremony."

'I hope no one got too hurt.' "That's okay, I'm can imagine taking care of the Giglio Nero is stressing enough."

"Yuni doesn't know she's missing though. These sweets are so good!" Byakuran ate another spoonful.

Basil looked concerned observing Byakuran's black hole of a stomach. "Byakuran-dono, you'll get stomach aches if you eat too many sweets."

Byakuran laughed taking in another mouthful. "You sound just like Yuni!"

'That's because it's true…' Tsuna shook his head as he noticed Enma awkwardly looking off somewhere. "Enma? Are you okay?"

Enma snapped out of his thoughts as he turned towards him. "It's nothing."

Tsuna looked at him skeptically. He followed where Enma's gaze once was to see a crowd of people whispering to each other.

 _"It's the Shimon Don."_

 _"Wasn't he the one who interrupted the last ceremony?"_

 _"Why did the Vongola invite them here?"_

 _"Well they do say, keep your enemies close…"_

 _"Let's hope there aren't any more disturbances this time."_

Enma fidgeted uncomfortably. It wasn't like he cared much of other's opinions of him, but the fact that he was reminded of his guilt, hurt. It wasn't their opinions specifically that affected him but Tsuna's. Of course, the kind don would never blame him, but the fact of the matter was that he did in fact hurt many innocent people as a result of his own mistakes and choices.

That was the bitter truth.

So what could he say or do? They weren't wrong. No matter how much he regretted it, the fact of the matter was that he tried to kill his best friend out of some misguided spite that ran through their family for generations.

He closed his eyes, trying to make amends. Seriously, how was it that Tsuna still forgave him? How was it that Vongola still trusted the Shimon? How was it that they still trusted _him_? Just how can they-

" **! ! !** " Enma nearly choked, the taste of sweetened vanilla shoved forcibly into his mouth. He quickly swallowed and coughed, the silver spoon popping out of his mouth, staring accusingly at Byakuran. "Wha…What was that for?"

"Because you looked so bitter, I wanted balance you out with some sugar," Byakuran said playfully, "right, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna questioned his word choices but nevertheless agreed. "Don't feel guilty Enma. That incident wasn't your fault."

"Yes!" Basil nodded. "We must also consider that it was partially our fault as well."

Of course they knew what he was thinking. "But I-"

Byakuran shut him up with another overpowering helping of vanilla. He glanced at the pathetic group whispering amongst themselves and sighed. "So weak." He turned back to Enma. "They're purposefully doing that so you'll listen but they're too afraid to get into a confrontation. How boring."

Tsuna nodded. "Don't listen to them Enma. You were manipulated and I won't ever blame you for that. We both, our families both, made mistakes and caused misunderstandings so don't let people who weren't even involved tell you otherwise. Because if they dare hurt any hurt any of my friends-" His eyes burned orange, scrutinizing the vultures still lingering in the lion's presence. "-I'll protect them to the bitter end."

Byakuran whistled as Tsuna dispersed the mass of gossiping people with a single stare. "Tsu-kun is so scary~"

Tsuna's all-encompassing flames simmered down as he turned back to Enma. "Oh, that reminds me, thanks for taking care of Lambo yesterday."

"He was a handful," Byakuran replied, feigning exhaust.

"You weren't even the one holding him."

"But I had to give up one of my marshmallows"

"You're the one who gave it to him willingly," Enma piped in, "why you would give him sugar when he wanted to sleep, I'll never understand."

"I thought I'd help?" Byakuran shrugged nonchalantly, the grin he wore stretching from ear to ear. "Anyways Tsu-kun, are you sure you have time to talk like this? I'm sure you have a whole list of other people to greet."

"Yeah…" Tsuna sighed. "I need to speak with the allied bosses then Nono afterwards. But I want to thank everyone for coming first."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Basil asked with a smile.

Tsuna shook his head, straightening his suit. "It's my responsibility. Go talk to Lal for old time's sake. I'm sure she'll be proud of how much you've done as the CEDEF leader."

The CEDEF really did take a large turn after Basil became the boss. His father, though he rather not say, was a good boss. And when he left, rose some internal conflicts between the older recruits and squad leaders- unsure and restless at the thought of a mere child inheriting one of the title of Vongola's external advisers (no one dared to go against Decimo's orders however). Basil was quite a loyal person however that also made him very dependent. It wasn't like Tsuna's case where his main problem lied with (the lack of) self-confidence or that he was a fish out of water, no, but he was continuously trying to find guidance. Not that there was anything particularly wrong in that, but there was a difference between the pursuit of knowledge and needing guidance for each step you took.

Though thankfully, Basil's resolve wasn't fragile which was more than enough to compensate for his faults. Sure he was dependent but he was also strong and supportive. His willingness to listen and follow was one of his greatest strengths (as well as weakness), regardless with the help of Oregano and Turmeric, he quickly showcased his power and authority and subsequently dissolved any ill intent the older recruits had about him.

Basil scratched his head nervously. "T-Thank you for the kind words. However, I still much I need to learn Sawada-dono."

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Enma said, "If it weren't for Adel, our fight would've dragged on for ages."

"T-Thank you." Basil smiled shyly as he bowed. "Well then, I'll excuse myself now. As the Vongola's external adviser, I also have the responsibility of greeting the guests as well. I'll see you at the ceremony Sawada-dono."

As Basil left, Byakuran nudged Enma. "You guys sparred?"

He nodded. "Whenever I visit Italy, Basil asks me if we can spar." Plus Tsuna, they were known as the Hyper Trio after all. "Unlike _some_ people who _force_ me into things."

Byakuran chuckled. "Hmm? Who could you possibly be talking about?"

Enma groaned.

'Enma sure has gotten…sarcastic lately. Then again, he does deal with Byakuran on a daily basis.' Tsuna thought humorously.

He turned towards Byakuran, noticing that the amount of sweets in his hands had grown from the last few seconds. 'How does he even-!? Never mind.' "Where's Shoichi and Spanner?"

Byakuran twirled the silver spoon on his fingers, chuckling at the memory. "Sho-chan got sick after a pretty little lady flirted with him and he left the party early."

"Why would he...?" He knew Shoichi was the very definition of a nervous wreck but he had thought that five years was enough to treat that.

Reading his mind, Byakuran continued. "It was a donna from a pretty eccentric mechanic mob up north. Rumours say she's as good with a wrench as she is with her men."

"Ahh…" Tsuna gave his sympathies to the poor man. "What about Spanner?"

"He talked with her for a bit before helping Sho-chan. They both told me to send you their best regards."

Enma twirled his wine. "I can only imagine." He, himself, had trouble talking to women as well. "I hope he's okay."

"Well it's normal for Sho-chan so no worries!" Byakuran sang cheerfully. "Anyways, you better get going Tsu-kun~"

The tone sent shivers down his spine. "For the love of God please don't say that line ever again."

"Why? Do I sound too much like mama?" He cupped his cheeks, imitating Nana's movements.

"I'm pulling an exit to this conversation now." Tsuna turned his heels leaving immediately. He didn't need more of Byakuran's creepy interpretation of his mother.

"Bye bye!"

"See you during the ceremony Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna approached the tables where Bianchi was talking with a young woman with kind eyes and an elegant demeanor.

"Hello ladies," Tsuna interrupted politely.

Bianchi turned around and smiled, setting the glass of wine in her hands down on the table. "Hello Tsuna. Or should I call you Decimo now?"

The other woman followed in suit and bowed deeply, her voice laced with motherly kindness. "Hello Vongola Decimo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Also please call me Tsuna. It's weird when my friends call me by my title." Tsuna stretched his hand, grabbing the lady's soft hand in a friendly manner. "You must be Hayato's girlfriend."

She nodded. "My name is Desdemona Moíra. Hayato talks so much about you."

Tsuna let a friendly snort. "I imagine he would. I did hope that that habit of his would've died down with time however I'm afraid that isn't the case."

Desdemona laughed, her hands covering her lips. "You should've seen what he did with your gift. He hung it in his office and had a protective case custom built. He practically worships that thing."

'I'm glad Hayato likes the tablet I got him, but shouldn't he be spending more time with his lover?' Tsuna sighed raking his hair back. "Wait, now that you mention it, where's Hayato?"

"I think he went to check the coronation hall," Bianchi said, "he didn't even come greet his big sister or lover." She sighed. "That boy…"

Tsuna shook his head and looked at Desdemona apologetically. "I'm apologize. Hayato's always so antsy because of me."

She gave him a warm smile but Tsuna knew better than to believe outer appearances. "It's no problem Tsuna. I'm sure he's just worried about you. This is your party and as I've been told, we have to make sure nothing goes horribly south like your previous one."

Tsuna could hear the voice crack and see the defeated look in her eyes as she tried to reassure him. Although it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"He may have grown up but he's so immature." Bianchi crossed her arms, a slightly annoyed look coming over her. "Love is the greatest strength in this world. Not many people have it and yet he's wasting it." She hugged Desdemona, the latter jumping at the sudden action. "You poor, poor girl. My brother doesn't appreciate you enough."

"It's okay Bianchi. Please don't worry."

"It's not okay. A man who can't love is worthless."

'Harsh…' "But I do agree with Bianchi…somewhat. I try to give him as little work as possible but he refuses to stop working. I'm more concerned over his health than anything."

Desdemona traced her finger on the rim of her glass before resolve flashed in her eyes. "Can I ask something, Tsuna?"

Tsuna raised a brow. She was shifting in her dress, fidgeting nervously, choking the neck of the glass.

"Actually, never mind." She loosened her grip and curtsied. "Anyways it's great finally meeting the person Hayato's always on about but I'm sure you have other business to tend to."

Bianchi gestured her hand. "Go Tsuna."

"Sorry about this Bianchi, Desdemona. I'll make sure Hayato gets some rest."

Desdemona closed her eyes weakly in hopeless acceptance. "I can only hope."

"Well please have a good time-"

 _"Juudaime!"_

Tsuna turned his head to see Gokudera running towards him, panting. "Hayato!" he said surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Juudaime." He straightened his suit, collecting his composure. "I was just surprised to see you here. I thought you would be with Reborn-san."

Bianchi pushed Tsuna aside, a passionate gleam in her eyes. "Reborn!? Where is he?"

Gokudera winced. "S-Sis… I didn't see you there."

"Where is my love Hayato? I haven't seen him all day. Tell. me. now."

"H-He's with the other Arcobalenos." Gokudera's eyes seemed to avoid her direct line of sight. "He's talking with Bucking Bronco before-"

"So he's been getting around." A soft blush made its way onto Bianchi's face. "I'm going to go find him. Hayato you stay with her."

Gokudera face turned into confusion. "Her?"

"Hayato."

(Tsuna felt chills running down his spine at her icy tone.)

"D-Desdemona!? When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time." Desdemona smiled but Tsuna could see the unsettling annoyance building up inside her.

Gokudera frantically looked around, his body shaking in panic. "Wait sis! I have work to do-"

Bianchi pulled Gokudera's ears to her lips. "She gave up everything she had to do today just for you. Stop pushing her away, she's not weak." She let him go as Gokudera stumbled back. "Bye Tsuna. Have fun with Hayato Desdemona, I'm going to find Reborn."

The final glance she gave Gokudera was a warning and he knew full well of what would happen if he were to do otherwise (not that he was scared, but it was hard to argue with her).

Gokudera coughed awkwardly. "Juudaime have you met-"

"Yes Hayato. We did meet," she interrupted, "before I even met _you_ today."

Tsuna could only respect how much class she held despite the anger dripping from her voice. If it was anyone else, or the setting was different, he was sure that they would've started a fight on the spot. Instead he just had a lot of uncomfortable silence and judgement.

'Is this what its like being in a relationship?' Tsuna observed the two in awkward contemplation, his hyper intuition nudging him to take a hint. "I'll just leave the two of you alone."

"Juudaime wait-"

"Spend some time with her." Tsuna passed by Gokudera, whispering into his ear before he left. "The coronation is within the Vongola borders but if you leave, who's going to protect her?"

Gokudera flinched and dug his fingertips into his palms. On one hand he had his lover and the other his boss. Mauling over his conflicting thoughts, he eventually nodded. "Please tell me if anything goes wrong."

Tsuna nodded, pleased with the outcome. In their younger days, there was no question about it, Gokudera would've followed Tsuna in a heart beat. To see him opening up like this- to see him accept others into his life, gave the boundless Sky a little more hope.

Tsuna turned to Desdemona, before giving Gokudera a proud glance. "It was a pleasure talking to you."

She bowed in respect and smile gracing her lips. "I as well."

"Please tell me if you need anything boss!" Gokudera said as Tsuna left.

* * *

Tsuna greeted some powerful allies nearby before he spotting a group of children in the corner of his eye. He excused himself, walking over to the group of mingling kids.

Most of them were from powerful famiglias otherwise they were guests of some sort. Fuuta was more or less acting as the guardian making sure they didn't get hurt or do something stupid or both as the hyperactive children ran around playing with food and whatever they could get their grabby little hands on.

"Fuuta. You've grown taller."

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta greeted, wiping sauce off a little boy's mouth, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Tsuna gently waved at the little boy looking up at him nervously. "Thanks for taking care for the kids. I'll leave now-"

"Feel free to stay. Honestly, I have my hands full with just Lambo and now I have over ten of them to look after."

Tsuna followed Fuuta's gaze and saw Lambo playing with I-pin in the corner of his eyes. 'Looks like Chrome found him.' "Must be a handful."

"You wouldn't believe it." Fuuta's shoulders slump down to his knees. "I have mafiosos trying to bribe me and these kids to look over at the same time."

(Tsuna related to him on a spiritual level.)

"I can call over Lancia if you want."

Fuuta sighed, his head hanging from his body. "Now I know how he feels when he was looking after us all those years ago."

Tsuna chuckled softly. He wanted nothing more to sit down on the grass and relax but of course he would get scrutinized for it. Or worse, Reborn might find out. "How's mom doing these days?"

"Mama's doing well. Papa takes good care of her."

"I would hope so. I didn't have him step down as the CEDEF leader this early so he can leave her alone."

Fuuta blinked innocently. "I thought it was because you were avoiding papa."

Tsuna flinched for a second. Was it that obvious? "Well…that too."

He nervously scratched his cheek. It wasn't like he hated his father exactly but it wouldn't be lying if it came down to him or his mother, he would choose his mother in a heartbeat. The only reason why he tolerated him was because his mother loved him so much but it wasn't like he would disown his father- he was still a bit bitter about the whole 'abandoning your family for the mob' thing.

Or in other words: he was a decent man, but a horrible father.

 _"TSUNA!"_

Tsuna jumped at the sudden scream as a blur hit him in the guts. 'Son of a-'

Lambo clung onto his leg, his tears staining his suit. Fuuta quickly gave him a cloth to wipe Lambo's snot and mucus. 'If I ruined the suit, Reborn will kill me and Lambo both.'

Letting Lambo blow on the tissue, Tsuna brushed Lambo's hair to soothe him. "What's wrong?"

"Tsuna!" He winced at the volume (and at the pain circulating in his torso). Lambo continued, his face flooding with tears. "B-Book ran away!"

Of course that made sense. "Can you explain?"

"Book ran away from Lambo! Lambo was there! I saw it! Then the book was gone! And-! Then I-! And-!" It amazed Tsuna that he was able to cry and talk at the same time.

"What book? Ran away? Lambo explain this to me slowly, I'll only be able to help if I understand what you're talking about."

Lambo sniffed, his nose turning red. "Lambo wanted to give the book to I-pin but…but…"

Tsuna smiled and shuffled his hair- each messy lock weaving through his fingers. "So that's what it was about." He wiped about his tears, and shuffled through his suit, taking out the thing he found earlier: a familiar book reading, 'Simple Mathematics for Elementary Children.'

Tsuna crouched to his level and placed the book into Lambo's hands. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Lambo gasped- his eyes wide with disbelief and relief.

"I found it on the sofa. You must've been really excited, huh?"

Lambo smiled gaudily before tackling Tsuna into a hug (the latter tumbling back a little because of the sudden force). Lambo rubbed his head, his hair prickling through his shirt as he wrapped his arms around his torso (though it could only wrap around half of him).

Tsuna patted Lambo's head, feeling much more relaxed than before. Really, his family did wonders to his nerves. "I have to go now so go play with I-pin and the other kids okay?"

Lambo nodded, giving him a toothy grin before he left to the crowd of children surrounding Fuuta.

"I-pin! I-pin! look!"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel like a proud parent when he saw the adorable exchange between I-pin and Lambo. It wasn't romantic per say, but it was innocent and cute- which was expected of children. His heart warmed, the nerves he felt before diminishing little by little. Just by seeing his family giddy and full of life, Tsuna sought laughter as he just realized how much impact his family and friends had on him.

...that is until Lambo dragged I-pin to Fuuta and the sea of children.

(Fuuta looked at him with pleading eyes.)

(Tsuna gave a thumbs up and fled, muttering condolences to the poor man drowning in the sea of hyperactive children.)

* * *

Tsuna rolled his shoulders, already feeling tired. Greeting each individual allied boss and representative (some whom he had never even met) was a chore. It didn't help Tsuna that he had to stop and take a polite drink with most of them. Thank goodness for the Sky flame's harmonizing factor or else he would've been piss drunk by now (his mother was a lightweight and he took mostly after her). He briefly wondered how previous generation bosses had to deal with all this- especially the Primo family with aristocrats and whatnot.

Tsuna shook the unnecessary thoughts out of his head. He had the entire family resting on his shoulders and Reborn would kill him a thousand times over he messed up now.

He picked up the pace hoping that if he got through the whole meet-and-greet fast enough, he could take a break before the actual coronation started.

 _"Hey Tsuna!"_

His ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Dino!" Tsuna ran towards the group of Varia members and his friends. He stopped in front of Dino and gave Romario a polite bow.

"Dino you made it! I thought you were busy with the alliance renewal?"

Unfortunately by Vongola traditions it didn't matter how close he was to another boss, every alliance needed an extensive amount of paperwork to become allies again. Trades, past alliances, history, blood, and relationships were just a few of the numerous things the contracts stated and the alliance renewals were pretty much fourty percent of Tsuna's problems (the other twenty percent being his family, ten percent other mafia related business, and ten percent Reborn).

Dino draped his arm around Tsuna, the weight making him duck a little. "Of course! Why would I ever miss my little brother's coronation? Besides, I was prepared for that a long time ago and that little amount is nothing if its for my family."

Tsuna looked up to Dino with admiration, the latter taken aback at the glimmering, pure eyes of the former. "Please tell me your secrets to paperwork. My wrists are begging for mercy."

Dino let out a little laugh. "Experience."

Tsuna looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious."

"I'm too!"

Romario and the rest of the Cavallone family chuckled. "You have a natural talent boss. Remember you're the one who brought the Cavallone's name back up."

Dino blushed and scratched his cheeks. "H-Hey stop you guys…" He turned his attention back to Tsuna, his voice in a low whisper. "That reminds me, who are you taking to the meeting?"

'He must be talking about the secret meeting.' "I was going to take Hayato but-"

"You're taking Reborn aren't you?"

"How did you know? Did he tell you?"

Dino shook his head. "It was obvious. We're only allowed to take one of our most trusted family members after all."

"And I'm assuming you're taking Romario right?"

"Of course." Dino pulled Tsuna's ear close to him. "Between you and me, Kyoya actually demanded I bring him."

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering an apology. "Nothing escapes Hibari, huh?"

"You should've seen what he did to my estate." Dino shuttered at the memory. "The only reason he changed his mind was because I told him that he would be going as my subordinate. Thankfully, he thought it wasn't worth trouble because-"

"-he would stop at nothing to get what he wants," Tsuna finished, sighing. How did he even find out? Truly, not even logic restrained that man.

"At least this time I wasn't injured too much. I'm getting better at handling Kyoya. I have the future -well I guess now past- memories Yuni gave us to thank for that."

"Where is Kyoya by the way? I can't really tell between so many flame users in one spot."

Dino pointed towards the far corner of the party. "Sulking in a corner there. I tried to invite him but he threatened to 'bite me to death.'"

"Sounds like him alright. Do you know where Reborn is? I've been trying to find him too."

Dino tilted his head. "Why?"

Tsuna shutters, huggign himself. "I rather have him somewhere within my line of sight because knowing my luck, he'll show up the moment I screw up."

(Dino patted Tsuna's back in sympathy.)

 _"VOI! Stop holding back you little shit!"_

 _"Maa maa, Squalo just wait a moment."_

The two dons turned towards the crowd of Varia guardians holding back Squalo from murdering Yamamoto (who was cheerfully laughing) on the spot.

A moment of silence ensued as responsibility kicked Tsuna's ass back into reality.

Dino pointed towards Squalo, chuckling in amusement. "I think that's your queue Tsuna."

"Of course it is," Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, less than amused.

Dino gave one last pat before Tsuna left to resolve whatever conflict his family got into now.

* * *

Tsuna rushed over; thankfully everything was still intact for now. Granted, whatever set Squalo off was probably because of something the baseball player either did and or said.

'The Millefiore guardians aren't here. Thank god. At least that means I don't have to appease both Byakuran and Xanxus again.'

He tapped Ryohei, the latter's eyes flaring up in excitement at the chaos unfolding in front of him.

"Onii-san what's going on?"

"An extreme battle between two men!"

(Ryohei's fists trembled, his whole body antsy, wanting to join the fight.)

(Tsuna gave a pleading eye to not.)

"Get off, trash!" Squalo violently shook his arm out of Lussuria's grip. He turned towards Yamamoto with a sharp glare in his eye. "As for you…"

Yamamoto laughed tucking the handle of his sheath lying on his shoulder. "Okay, okay. I promise."

"Che." Squalo clicked his tongue and addressed the snickering Varia guardians behind him. "Voi! Shut your traps and scram!"

Bel laughed harder. "Ushishishi. I'll go when I want to but since the prince is feeling good today, I'll take my leave. Come on Froggy."

Fran crouched on the ground, staring at it with more interest than whatever was going around him. "I don't wanna. The ground is more fun than you Sempai-" Three knives made its way into his hat. "Captainnnnnnnn…help me. I'm being bullied," he pleaded (though it was hard to tell with his monotone).

Squalo groaned, dragging his prosthetic hand down his face. "Just. fucking. go."

"Come on-" Lussuria gestured him over. "-let's go before Squ loses more of that precious hair of his. You know it's not easy for him- especially since boss's irritation is at maxium level right now."

Fran got up, turning his head towards Squalo. "Wow captain you're getting old. Death is just around the corner. I wonder what'll kill you faster: your age or your job."

Bel snickered.

Squalo's veins surfaced.

Tsuna tried to intervene. "F-Fran I don't it's good to say that-"

"I heard from one of Chrome's weird friend that's into this thing called 'anime' that white haired people die the fastest." Fran applauded. "Congratulations Captain!" he shouted in his flat tone. "Now we can get paid minimum wage without someone yelling in our ears every day."

Bel howled in laughter.

"You had a minimum wage?" Yamamoto asked Squalo (who ignored the prior). "How would they even calculate that?"

Tsuna stood flabbergasted. He could never keep up with the Varia.

Lussuria sighed, cupping one of his cheeks. "Don't worry Vongola they're like this every day."

Tsuna squinted his eyes, dumbfounded. 'HOW DOES THIS GROUP EVEN FUNCTION!?'

Despite Tsuna's protests, Fran continued without a second thought.

"Were you born with white hair? Must have been a sad life. I heard those characters die faster too."

(Tsuna gave up trying to stop it since doing that would be like trying to prevent a train wreck colliding with an even bigger train wreck.)

Squalo's veins popped, his voice going deadly silent. "Fran you fucking scum. Get over here so I can cut that slimy tongue of yours."

"Ahh~ No~ Don't~" Fran quickly found refuge behind Yamamoto. "This is child abuse. I'll have you reported to child services."

Yamamoto scratched his cheeks nervously, addressing Squalo. "Maa maa. Let's all get along, okay? No need for violence."

Squalo made a B-line towards Yamamoto, yanked his collar, and head butted- the vibrations ringing in his ears. Squalo pulled Yamamoto near his mouth and spoke with a hushed tone (which still hurt his ears).

"Know that the only fucking reason I'm holding myself back is because of the brat's coronation and Nono."

"Wow you guys care a lot about Tsuna!"

Squalo immediately got on the defensive, disgusted by the mere thought. "Voi! We couldn't give a shit about the trash! Today is crucial for the entire Vongola which _includes_ the Varia. We don't side with you brats, got it?"

Yamamoto gave a toothy grin. "Don't be shy Squalo I like you too."

Squalo gave up knowing better to deal with this cheeky piece of work. "We're leaving." Squalo picked up Fran by the collar turning towards Yamamoto. "And you better hold your end of the bargain, got it!?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Che." Squalo turned his heels and left ignoring Fran's _helpful_ comments.

Ryohei swung his shoulders around Yamamoto giving him a thumbs up. "No fights but you handled it like a true man."

Yamamoto tried to pull Ryohei's arm off, the sheer force of his muscles strangling him. "T-Thanks sempai."

Tsuna took a deep breath thanking every force that still favoured him. He knew they were young adults now but with the mafia, you didn't know how anyone would act. That fact was no better said especially when Bel managed to pull out knives when security already did a thorough weapons' inspection on all the guests.

"Ah! It's almost time." Yamamoto struggled out of Ryohei's grip. "I'm going to find Hayato. I'll meet you guys before the coronation starts. See ya!"

Tsuna nodded. 'Oh that reminds me.' Tsuna turned his head. "Where are the other Varia members?"

Ryohei shrugged.

"The perverted creepy old man in a long black trench coat with a little girl fetish didn't come because boss didn't," Fran yelled from a distance (still held by Squalo), "Just kidding~ The disgusting old man is off sulking somewhere because he got kicked out of the Varia mansion by boss."

Bel held his sides- his breath wheezing in pain from the accumulation of laughing too hard.

"It's not like you're that much better Sempai. Remember that girl we were hired to protect as a side job in India? She kicked you in the face real good-"

 _"Kaching!"_

Tsuna heard what seemed to be more knives thrown around but blissfully ignored in favour of his own sanity.

He turned his attention back to Ryohei. "Sorry you had to endure that Onii-san and you just got back from Japan too," Tsuna said sympathetically, "How was Kyoko, Haru, Hana and the others?"

Ryohei beamed hearing his sister's name. "It was extremely relaxing! The girls are doing great! I didn't see Haru but I did see Kyoko and Hana. Kyoko's actually graduating from one of those law enforcement academies!"

Tsuna nearly choked on his own spit. No one ever told him that! Not even Haru! "K-Kyoko's actually doing that?"

"I know! My sister's extreme!" Ryohei scratched the back of his neck. "But I am worried about her. At least she's working in local departments instead of international ones."

'Struggles of an older brother I guess.' "Don't worry, the Vongola are allied with the yakuza there- not to mention it's Kyoya's main territory."

"Still, I can't stop worrying to the extreme y'know?" Tsuna nodded. "Besides, I'll protect Kyoko no matter what! Even if we're miles apart, she's still my only sister!"

(Tsuna didn't even have to explain when Ryohei was brimming to the edge with Sun flames- he was always extreme and his resolve never faltered once.)

"That's goes for you too Tsuna!"

Tsuna raised a brow. "What?"

"I'll protect you and our comrades until the day I die." Ryohei's voice went uncharacteristically serious. "This party is to show our bond as comrades and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong like last time. I swear I'm going to protect you guys."

Tsuna felt his Sky flames flicker with those words. And like the sudden ignition, Tsuna was surprised. He never doubted Ryohei's intelligence (okay, maybe a few times) and he was sure he would've passed by this day without knowing full well of the responsibilities it hold. He was less of a thinking man than a muscle man after all.

But obviously he was wrong to think so. And though slight remorse stirred up inside of him, he mostly felt gratitude towards his senior- his resolve bathing the sky in its glow.

"You're amazing onii-san."

Ryohei wrapping his arms around Tsuna's neck, giving him a toothy smile (the latter appreciative but trying to break out of his suffocating hold).

"A-Anyways-" Tsuna said, able to breathe again. "-how about Hana? I can imagine she was angry since it's been a long time you went back."

"Hana-". Ryohei laughed proudly. "-punched me! Granted it didn't hurt but it was extreme!"

"S-She hit you?" (Normal relationships, what was that?)

Ryohei nodded with pride. "Yep. I've been teaching her self-defense techniques and if it weren't me I'm sure the intruder would've been knocked out cold!"

"Did you sneak up on her or something?" Tsuna questioned. Ryohei couldn't sneak up on anyone to save a life. He was a literal elephant stampede compressed into one man. So how?

"Kinda? I opened the door and yelled, 'I'M HOME!'" Tsuna winced at the volume. "And Hana rushed towards the door and she punched me in my stomach saying she missed me!"

Ryohei laughed proudly a faint blush catching him as he remembered the encounter.

(Sometimes Tsuna worried about his friend's personal lives.)

"Onii-san I don't think that was because- never mind." Perhaps it was better off Ryohei thinking whatever he wanted rather than the alternative. He was sure Hana already gave him a lecture about staying away from home for too long (though it _was_ partially his fault). Besides she was one of the most mature girls he had ever seen -even in his middles school years- so he didn't need to worry about their relationship.

...Hopefully.

"You haven't forgot about me, have you?" Lussuria said with a fake whiny tone.

Tsuna looked behind Ryohei. "Lussuria!"

"Muu~ I was here the whole time."

"Sorry about that Lussuria." A glint of passion passed through Ryohei's eyes. "Let's go spar now."

Lussuria sighed, cupping his boney cheeks again. "I told you before, not now. After the after party, okay?" Lussuria walked towards where the other Varia members were. Turning his head he blew a kiss. "I can't wait until I see you all bruised and battered~ Ciao~"

(Both Ryohei and Tsuna shuddered in disgust and horrid.)

"I'm going now Onii-san I'll see you before the ceremony starts." Tsuna said as his eyes twitched involuntarily.

Ryohei swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah…I'm going to find Takohead and Yamamoto."

(Tsuna prayed for Ryohei, the poor yet foolish soul who had to deal with Lussuria the most.)

* * *

Tsuna yawned, already a bit tired from meeting everyone. His back was aching from the straight posture he held, his shoulders felt as if they were going to split, and he was sure the heels of his foot were covered in blisters from the hell that was his dress shoes. And for fuck's sake, he _still_ wasn't done yet!

So all in all, Sawada Tsunayoshi was absolutely _livid_.

'I should've listened to Reborn when he said to go to sleep early yesterday…'

Rubbing his eyes, noticed Chrome walking out of the mansion door as he headed her way.

"Chrome!"

She stopped and looked up, smiling at her boss. "Hello Bossu. I found Lambo."

Tsuna stopped in front of her, steadying his heartbeat from the light jog. "Thanks Chrome, I saw. How are you feeling?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Please don't worry. I practiced with Mukuro-sama so I could assert myself in front of the guests."

Tsuna still gave her a look of concern. "Just don't push yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry I promise, Bossu. But I'm strong enough so I hope you can acknowledge me as your guardian today." Her proud stance bent a little- her insecurities obviously surfacing.

"Obviously." Tsuna closed his eyes, fondly retracing his thoughts with memories -both good and bad- he shared with his guardians. "You don't need a party to tell you that. Besides you're my friend before anything else Chrome. You and Mukuro both, my friends and my only Mists."

Chrome gave a thankful yet pitiful smile. "Thank you but I want to useful. So I hope you can see me as that today."

"But Chrome, you're already my guardian?" Tsuna replied, confused. He just said that didn't he? "Don't worry, you and Mukuro both. I promise if anyone says anything bad about you guys, they'll be sorry. This is our coronation and you should be as every bit comfortable as anyone else."

Chrome chuckled, drawing circles on her ring. "Mukuro-sama was right, you are 'too kind for this world' Bossu."

Tsuna felt his face heat up in embarrassment but quickly brushed it off. 'I doubt Mukuro actually said those words.' "Kind of unrelated but where did you find Lambo? I swear you, Reborn, and Verde are the only ones who can find him."

(Reborn because he _is_ Reborn. And Verde because he's a scientist with an intense passion and an inhumane drive for his research.)

She hummed in thought before answering, "I found him crying in the corner of the kitchen eating candy."

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Of course he would do that… Just when everybody's so busy too."

"Don't worry I apologized to the chefs."

"No, Lambo should've done that." 'I feel like I'm a parent.' Tsuna focused his attention back to Chrome. "Well, that's all I needed to know. I'll see you later Chrome. I have to go greet Nono-"

"B-Bossu!" Chrome interrupted.

"Yes?" Tsuna blinked, it was rare when Chrome would interject when someone else was speaking.

Chrome fiddled with the hem of her skirt before taking deep breaths. "I promise I won't disappoint you!"

Her eyes were full of assertiveness and power- like that of a lioness in the moonlight. Her voice held no fear or uncertainty- each word unwavering, an oath etched in stone. Tsuna was…baffled. He knew Chrome had grown but now she seemed like a whole different person. As if she casted aside the cocoon of her past and flew towards the sky- her wings displaying her power and efforts with each turn.

Tsuna had no idea where this passion came from but it warmed his heart knowing that someone he cared about -a friend and now family member- possessed such confidence and hope. He could sense the purity of her flames- her resolve to achieve more than what people expected, to go against the boundaries set upon her.

He could feel his Sky flames resonating, a deep desire to aid and to free her overwhelming his heart.

He spoke, lost in the pulsating warmth in his core. "You're beautiful Chrome."

Chrome blushed heavily her shoulders going stiff. "B-Bossu?"

Tsuna realized what he had said, pink dusting his face. "T-That's not what I meant! I mean, you are cute Chrome- Wait! No! I- But um…! Platonically! I mean you look very mature and powerful! Not that you weren't before! But er- more? As a friend only!"

(Middle school years welcome back.)

Chrome shook her head, standing firm. She knew that he would never change or ever hurt her but could she say the same about herself? She would never dare to commit such an act intentionally but her performance greatly impacted both the Vongola's and her boss's reputation.

(She would rather go through her childhood again then ever allowing her sky to found by the wrong people.)

Chrome stood proudly, her eyes clear yet full of determination. "Thank you Bossu. I know what you meant."

Tsuna let out a breath of relief. 'Thank goodness Chrome is the sensible type.' "Well then I'll see you-"

He was interrupted by a sudden aerial kick to the neck. Chrome took this as her cue to leave- knowing better to interrupt them.

Tsuna fell, unceremoniously choking on his own spit. "W-Why?"

"A boss shouldn't stutter and apologize like a bumbling idiot." Reborn towered over him, his foot tapping in annoyance. "Stop whining and get up dame-Tsuna before other allied bosses see your pathetic mess."

Tsuna got up to his feet knowing that his reputation along with the Vongola's were on the line. He rubbed his neck amazed that he didn't have any vocal or respiratory injuries. "Like you're one to talk. If you're so worried, why did you do it in the first place?"

"Why didn't you dodge?" Reborn replied wryly, "I didn't train you for nothing."

Tsuna groaned failing to think of anything to retort with. "Where were you anyway? I've been looking for you."

He shifted his fedora, a shadow casted over his eyes. "Out."

"You're not going to tell me?"

If he was completely honest with himself, he did feel a tad disappointed. You'd think after nearly eight years he would have enough faith in him.

Reborn, with his sharp senses, picked up on Tsuna's mood right away. He lightly slapped the back of his hands, snapping him out of his little daze.

"Focus on what's in front of you, Tsuna. There's no point in getting worked up over the future when you can't even get over the present."

Tsuna sighed but agreed nonetheless. Sure, sometimes he felt the magnitude of their distance (skills and trust alike), but whatever Reborn was planning always had him coming out as a better person.

(Well, at least more powerful.)

"I'm going to see Nono are you coming with me?" Tsuna asked with a linger hope in his voice.

It wasn't like he didn't like Nono it was quite the opposite- for a mafia boss, Nono was surprisingly merciful and kind. However, he was still a mafia boss with decades of experience under his belt.

...Not to mention his guardians were quite intimidating.

Reborn, obviously reading his thoughts, snorted inwardly. Tsuna never failed to both impress yet fail him at the same time.

"So? Are you coming?"

He nodded, walking towards the balcony as Tsuna followed in suit. He lifted his hand to the brim of his fedora, letting Leon perch on his fingers. 'I have some _things_ I need to relay to Nono.'

* * *

It was roughly around half an hour later he finally got to the balcony Nono and his guardians were since people would just not get the hint that he was fucking busy. Tsuna groaned internally, remembering the exhausting encounters draining his dwindling energy.

Reading his thoughts Reborn smirked. "You handled them better than I thought."

Tsuna replied with an amused smile. "Oh? Was that a compliment I heard?"

"Don't get cheeky with me."

(Tsuna had to suppress a laugh lest he get pummeled with the Reverse One Ton Mallet again.)

 _"Decimo."_

Tsuna stood to attention and bowed deeply in respect at the man who called him. "It's great to see you again Nono."

Nono laughed, his voice slightly hoarse- coming to no surprise as he already had a foot in the grave. "No need for formalities Decimo, come here."

Tsuna nodded as he stood up straight- walking past the security team. They were suited in black carrying concealed weaponry- not one of them slouched nor did they dare to make eye contact only bowing in respect when he passed them. The air around them were heavy, as if one glance could make any lesser man kneel.

And that wasn't even mentioning the pressure of the Ninth Generation Guardians themselves.

Coyote Nougat, the Ninth Storm, never stopped giving him his disapproval (which is understandable considering how long it took for Tsuna to stop calling Nono 'grandpa' in the eyes of the public) though it did get much better with time. Tsuna wasn't even going to mention Gokudera and his relationship- let's just say that Storms were the most _protective_ out of all the elements.

Schnitten Brabanters, the Ninth Rain, was a mysterious one as he only gave his respects when needed otherwise he would be at the back _observing_. Tsuna remembered the one time Yamamoto tried to talk to him but the day basically ended with Yamamoto talking about his swordsmanship and Schnitten silently listening.

Brow Nie Jr., the Ninth Sun, was an odd fellow to say the least. At times, he could be the most serious person Tsuna had ever met and yet at other times he was silly and childish. Ryohei (definitely) didn't take after the man as he remembered Brow Nie Jr. staying as far away from Ryohei as possible (probably because of the constant need for battle and his insufferable volume) unless it was absolutely necessary.

Visconti, the Ninth Cloud, was off to the side yet not too far off as he was protecting his sky. He was as every bit strict and stern as he looked. Tsuna had a couple run-ins with Hibari trying to fight him (it shaved years off his already draining lifespan).

Bouche Croquant, the Ninth Mist, was mysterious and if Tsuna was honest he felt quite intimidated by his appearance at first. But amoung the guardians he was the most distant which made it hard for Tsuna to pinpoint his exact personality. Though despite appearances he was quite gentle from what Chrome has told him. Though Mukuro told differently (not that he even stayed long enough to find out).

Last but certainly not least, Ganauche III, the Ninth Lightening, was (in Tsuna's opinion) the easiest to talk to. He wasn't exactly carefree but he had a friendliness about him that made him approachable. That and of course, he was the only saviour he had when Coyote would give him lectures on Vongola responsibilities. Reliable, Tsuna sometimes felt bad for the man as he was usually the representative from the Ninth generation to Tenth generation, thus making him the designated babysitter for Lambo during those times.

Tsuna took every ounce of confidence he had into focusing on his manners: posture, language, eye contact, and most importantly keeping his nervous body from leaving his soul there. His heart pumped rapidly, as he curled his toes trying to subtly push all his antsy tension out.

(He swore Reborn could hear the drumming in his chest.)

He sat across Nono sitting in such as way he would be comfortable but still solidify his stature befitting a mafia boss. The balcony was nice- a slight breeze, a good view of the area, cool shade, and plenty of room to escape if anything went awry.

Nono smiled- ironic considering he looked like a kind old grandfather ready to give out presents on Christmas day when in reality he was now a retired boss of the world's biggest criminal syndicate. "Relax Deicmo. Feeding your fears won't do much but trouble you."

"O-Of course." Damn it, he just had to stutter. He could practically feel Coyote's glare and hear Ganauche's snicker. "How are you feeling Nono?"

"Good enough that I'm here talking to my successor."

"I can see you're well enough to joke around," Reborn said disapprovingly, sitting down next to Tsuna. He shuffled his hands in his inner breast pocket, fishing out a small card with the Vongola insignia printed on it. "As for the proposal…"

"I meant to discuss it but perhaps later?"

Tsuna stared at the two mafiosos, confused.

Reborn let out a low groan but accepted his order. "Just don't fall into the grave by then."

Nono let out a ring of laughs. "I wouldn't dare."

Tsuna leaded over to Reborn, curiosity and confusion evident in his eyes (a drop of fear as well). "What proposal? What are you talking about?"

Reborn frowned, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes. "Something I'll tell you and your guardians about later."

'Must be serious then.' Tsuna crossed his legs, letting the breeze sweep through his hair (if only it could take his worries away with them as well).

"Nono?"

"Hm? What is it Decimo?"

"What exactly are we doing for the ceremony? I mean, the Vongola 'sin' isn't really there anymore-"

Tsuna clenched his teeth- a sharp pain twisting his sides. The pain made his toes curl as he kept a straight a face as possible. "Reborn-! Why?"

Reborn sighed, taking a sip of espresso in his hands. "Did you hear nothing at the debriefing? Did you fall asleep during the rehearsals? What the hell did you do this past month?"

"That doesn't mean you have to punish-"

"-teach."

Tsuna groaned. "Besides the schedule changed so much! I just meant that I don't know the _specific_ details!"

(Tsuna felt the promise of death emitting from Reborn.)

Nono observed the two as a smile naturally came to him. It was rare to see a hitman -once a freelance no less- so attached to someone (though Nono wouldn't dare say that out loud). 'It seems I was right sending Reborn for young Tsunayoshi.' "Now, now. Reborn, it is understandable that Decimo may have forgotten. These past weeks have been quite hectic."

"You're too easy on him Nono. I won't _my_ student become a failure of a boss."

(Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine- no, scratch that. He felt his impending doom gnawing at every inch of his body.)

"Well, he needs some cushioning before reality actually sets in."

(If it weren't Reborn and all those years of lessons on communication, he would have failed to notice the harsh truth behind that kind façade.)

"Oh?" Reborn placed his cup back down on the saucer, raising an amused brow. "Was that directed towards me?"

Nono caressed the top of his jeweled cane, as an off-handed challenge to Reborn. "Perhaps."

Reborn smirked in response. 'Looks like he still has some vigor left in him.' His amusement faded as he observed Nono's subtle trembling and hoarseness of his voice. 'But he's pushing himself. Let's hope he doesn't kick the bucket _too_ soon.'

Nono redirected his attention back towards Tsuna. "Anyways I'll brief you on the most important details."

Coyote stepped in glaring at his boss. "I'll do it. I'm already at my wits end looking at you."

"You're just as withered as I am, Coyote."

Coyote's gaze turned sharper as his torso bent down so his face was next to Nono's ears. "I'm not the one who has to push himself just to sit down properly on a damn chair," he whispered with a hint of annoyance.

After some consideration Nono nodded. "Very well."

Tsuna watched the interaction in awe and respect. Even after years and years of death defying challenges in the mafia and stress as the leaders of the underground world, their bond still held strong- the Sky ever so vast for all its elements.

Tsuna snapped into attention as Coyote coughed. He went on to explain the differences between the previous ceremony versus the current one. The explanation was as unorthodox as anyone would think- after all, they were breaking and remaking a tradition passed down through nine generations. First, the passing of the 'Sin of Vongola' was removed for obvious reasons. Instead, replaced by a 'mock sin' which was a mix of the Vongola boss's and Shimon boss's blood to represent the faults of both families as well as recognizing them as a vow to never betray or split apart ever again.

Everything after that was virtually the same as before (it was just the fact that during the first ceremony, they never got around to it). After the passing of the sin, a burning oath was sworn by the new boss- pledging his loyalties and pride to strive for the survival and amelioration of the family.

Then, it was a short speech made by the previous boss followed by a short speech from the newly crowned boss (this was the part which Tsuna worried greatly for). Afterwards, the guests had time to mingle for a while until the after party started.

The after party was more of a social gathering than anything. Sure alliances and other treaties were either created or reinforced however without proof, paperwork, and official documents, words were meaningless in the underworld. Though it didn't mean the pressure was any less relevant as a lesser crowd of people meant a higher concentration of powerful people- or in Tsuna's pessimistic mind: more chances to fuck things over.

Next was the secret meeting between the closest of allied bosses- though Coyote didn't mention that (it was called secret for a reason). Slightly unfortunate as Tsuna had no specifics regarding what the meeting was about- only vague ideas and understanding from deductive reasoning. He couldn't even ask Dino or Reborn about it since they had never attended before. Nono told him it was for famiglia relationships, alliances, and such but nothing more.

(At this point Tsuna wondered if Nono purposely wanted to fuck him over.)

"Do you understand Decimo?" Coyote asked sternly.

Tsuna nodded taking all the information in. Thankfully it wasn't too far off his expectations and despite appearances, Coyote was a good speaker and mentor- just ask Gokudera (though he'd rather die than outright admit it).

"Thank you Coyote." Tsuna felt a little odd calling someone much older than him solely by their name but who was he to argue over the difference of cultures?

"Well then, I should get going. The ceremony is going to start soon." Tsuna stood up and bowed politely towards Nono. "Please rest until then."

Nono gave him his approval to leave but not before waving him over. Tsuna blinked curiously, walking over to Nono. He kneeled in front of him as Nono signaled him to lean closer.

"I hope I can hear you call me 'grandpa' one more time before I pass _Tsu-kun_."

Tsuna was dumbfounded- not that he was offended, just surprised. Even though he had spent so little time with him, he felt a stronger connection to him than his own father.

Tusna quickly gathered his composure, a warm smile marrying his lips. Tsuna whispered- his calm, soothing voice only reachable to the man in front of him.

 _"Arigatou gozaimasu ojiisan."_

The wrinkles on Nono's face stretched, content evident in his body language.

Tsuna bowed once more before he stood straight again.

He turned towards Reborn giving him an eye asking, 'are you coming?'

Reborn adjusted his fedora, Leon nestling on the brim of his fedora. "I have some business with Nono. I'll see you before the actual ceremony starts."

Tsuna gave a pleading eye, but gave up knowing that it was impossible to make the hitman crack.

"Alright. I'll see you later in the evening Nono, Ninth generation guardians." Tsuna left, the flood of security guards splitting in two to make a path for him.

* * *

Rolling his shoulders, Tsuna shuffled his hair, looking up towards the sky. It was clear yet the thought of the sky eventually becoming murky sent a peculiar and bizarre sensation grasping his lungs.

'This feeling… I hope nothing goes wrong…'

* * *

Translation(s):

 _Arigatou gozaimasu ojiisan_ \- Thank you very much grandpa (Japanese)


End file.
